Naruto Alter Ego
by Personacrossover
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto was a lonely child forced to receive the hatred, anger and scorn of his village for something he didn't know why. But then he was approach by a beauty in blue asking for his help. Watch how this event change his destiny for it's the emergence of one ninja who is known as one man army. The one who can change the tide of war alone. I am thou...thou art I.
1. Chapter 1

Konoha village is one of the 5 great ninja village that exist in the world and today was a day to be celebrated, for it was the day that mark the end of a horror known as kyuubi attack 5 years ago. The beast who appears suddenly in the village proceed to rampage and attack the citizen before it was subdued by the 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

Nonetheless the rampage of the beast have cause devastating damage to the village and took countless lives which indirectly severely lower the village overall strength as well creating countless trauma in lives of the victims. This trauma without an outlet to release itself serve to become an inescapable chain on the victim forcing them to relieve the day that day lose something important to them, be it family or their friends. This later developed into a pure hatred ready to be unleash towards a single life known to serve as the container of the very beast that deny the victims of their families and friends. A container that was special to the saviour himself who left leaving all his hope and have no choice but to hope for the best for his legacy.

However, thanks to the 3rd Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen who took it upon himself to shoulder the burden of managing the village once again, the village was able to escape from the threat of war. The wise leader also implement a forceful albeit kind rule where any mention of the beast whereabouts by anyone who know to be strictly faced with a harsh punishment. However this does not means that the overwhelming hatred can be subdued. It only serve as a temporary limiter and prevention in hindering the situation from becoming uncontrollable. Due to this, some the ninja that directly participate in the battle to subdue the beast was well aware of what exactly have transpired on that day.

Despite knowing the real mechanism, human mind was usually helpless against the overwhelming drive from their emotion and lack of information. This is well known by the leader operative of the organization known as ROOT. A secret organization that was disband by the Hokage but nonetheless was continued due to his hunger for dominion and uncontrollable desire to shape the village to what he see as the most ideal and correct way the village should be. True, Danzo Shimura was a hard man to satisfy, and knowing the meaning of the action of his previous teammate in suppressing the information behind the beast container he however share no sense of pity nor respect toward the 4th sacrifice, and instead shown disdain and sneer at such action. For him, the container of the beast was worth more as a weapon for the village instead of as a simple ninja. With this in mind, he aim to destroy any bit a resemblance of normal life that the 3rd hokage wish for the young life and to do it he disseminate news that the container was in fact the demon rendered human form in order to make it more controllable by making it weaker.

This news was immediately taken by the ninja and citizen alike. Even for the ninja who're more well versed in the technique of sealing and the term of jinchuuriki (Power of human sacrifice), choose to neglect this knowledge's of their in favour of satisfying their anger towards the very demon beast that destroy their lives. Time after time, the little baby grow into a child, however the anger of the victims become more intense and the very sight of the child make them filled with hate enough to kill and that is the cause for the situation that the child was currently in.

"You bastard what did you do that for"

"Leave now. Your presence here will drive my customer away".

"What. Say that again. I didn't do anything wrong. I was just looking around".

Clearly the man was not amused by the child little rebellion. He look around the place where the child was looking before and identify the object that serve as the child fascination. He sneer. "how befitting. The demon seek to regain its identity" he though. For the object was a fox mask replicate after the mask usually wore by the Special Assassination and Tactical Squad or Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai (ANBU). The man immediately tear the mask from its place and throw it at a child. The hatred in his eyes apparent.

"Here. You want this thing right. Take it and leave".

"Wha…. Who say I want it like that. I can pay you. You think I'm penniless and treat me like a beggar you bastard". The boy look defiantly. His eyes mixed with sadness and anger thus creating a complicated stare at the man.

Nonetheless, seeing this, the man was more angry than ever. "Just take the damn thing you bad plague and leave. We don't not welcome you here".

"Why you…". The boy pick up the mask for the sake of throwing it back at the man in front of him that. However his tiny hand stumped after watching the man stare. It was the same stare given to him by many of the villagers since the time he remember how he begun to be aware of his surroundings. Even at the orphanage, the matron was giving him a different stare unlike the gentle and compassion one she gave to the other childrens.

"Why? Why? Why did you look at me like that? Why did all of you look at me like that? What did I do wrong? Stop looking at me with that stare". Scream the boy while picking up himself and started to run from the venue. Tears threatening to come out from him.

Away from the place, above a roof stood a woman in blue. Her eyes shows overwhelming emotion after watching the child. A small smile form at her mouth and she utter "Finally I found you, blessed child of destiny".

"Are you sure. He seem like one of the brats that filled this place"

"Yes myself. However I must concur that your statement does create a need to ponder about the child identity"

"I think that being referred as the demon child immediately narrowed our target my lady. However to think there would insult a child who probably have met no more than 5 springs is repulsive to me".

"I agree. Children are something provided to humans to be nurtured and loved. No as a thing to be scorned on"

"HAH. If he hate that much then he should be strong enough to silence them. When I was at that age, I was already strong enough to beat the dog attack me at old man house. Hell I kill them. Though I do feel sorry bout' that. Hehehehe…good time, good time".

"Would you stop it you brute. Truly unthinkable. How could you say that for the lady to hear. Although I can say much considering it was a dog I was addressing".

"Want to say that again paint face".

"Hooo. Did I touch a nerve? I am not aware a savage dog can be infuriate by mortal words. Praise yourself for you have transcend your species" the voice praise albeit laced with sarcasm.

" **THAT'S IT. YOU'RE DEAD** ".

"ENOUGH" suddenly the woman in blue say in her mind.

"Forgive me"

"Tch, Sorry bout' that".

"For goodness sake, I guest only me in this world who will have the pleasantries of stopping the fight between myself in my mind. She let out a small sigh, then suddenly as if she think of something she smile. "Well I guest It was not only me. There is still him who have this problem too. She continue smiling as if she have remember a fond memories special to her alone.

"Forgive me for interrupting my lady. But I suggest we better hurry".

The woman was taken aback. Her face slowly showing annoyance, "Surely we can take our time my dear. I believe the child will not go far".

"That might be true my lady, but the child might not be around for much longer if we continue to linger around".

"What do you mean…" the woman stop her questions after she look into the road. A group of people walking by. Their eyes closed on the retreating body of the child. Upon closer look it was filled with malice. It was clear they harbour no good will towards the small boy.

"Oh dear. I guess we can't take a break can we. No matter, best to handle this as fast as possible I guess".

"Hehehe. Can I kill all of those people then. Then they can accompany me"

"I prefer not to my dear. After all killing the people in this realm might lead to something unpleasant to us".

"Hee Ho. The I guest I will freeze them then. Hehe".

"We shall see when it come to it. Now then lets go". Without wasting more time, the woman left the roof. She had to hurry for the sake of her purpose.

Away from the commotion, the child escape into the jungle nearby the village. There he released the tears that he hold. Apparently unable to hold it anymore. Through his time here, he start to notice that if he shed his tear in public he would receive no consolation, embraces nor gentle touch like any other children. In opposite he will receive more scorn and insults from his surroundings. For the early years of his life, this baffle him as to why he was treated like this. His belongings was destroyed every day without stops. He once caught sight of the children who do it and was angered. When confronting them, instead of an apologize he receive more scorn and physical attacks which he quickly return. This immediately turn into a fight. However only he was reprimand while the other party was let go after being bandages. He meanwhile was denied dinner and was sent into solitary confinement after was treated.

He also was denied close contact with the matron or any of the caretaker at the orphanage. Although there was one time where he think he felt something resembling love. "I'm someone who are indebted to your parents" is all the person said. It was the first time he met with such gentleness and it was something foreign to him. Although at first feeling baffle and awkward on how to handle such emotion, he later finds himself liking it. No, he crave it, desire it and desperate for more time to fully savour it. Nonetheless it was not allowed as the person after going into a mission, never return. He remember he cry a lot that night. Feeling a strong sense of loss and grief to the person absence and although still a child he somehow know that the person won't return anymore.

He stare blankly at the sky and notice that it was filled with a mixture of red and orange with signalling the end of the day and approaching of the night. Slowly he sit up and pat off all the dust from his attire.

"Look at the time. I should go back before that old hag make another racket"

As the boy prepare to return to his village, he feel sudden pain in his cheeks. Slowly he look touch the area of the pain and feel something damp. After retracting his hand he witness a red liquid. "Strange, what is this?" That was the first though that barge into his mind. When suddenly he saw a barrage of weapon thrown at him. Being a child of the ninja village, he quickly recognize the weapon as kunai, a weapon usually used by ninjas. Panic and fear quickly approach him, and without wasting time he immediately dashed away from that place.

"Wha….What is this? Am I being attack? Are there breach in our village protection? How many enemy are they? When did they come? Who are they?" Multitude of question attack his mind, demanding answers. Suddenly he felt an overwhelming pain coming from all over his body. He look at the area that cause him pain and see the multiple kunai, stabbing into his body.

" **Aaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. IT HURTS. IT HURTS. IT HURTS. IT HURTS. IT HURTS. IT HURTS. HELP ME. SOMEONE** " clearly such intense pain was a first to him. Although he was wounded in daily basis none of them was on this level.

"It's useless demon. No one was here at this time of the day"

Taking a deep breath, he try to muster all his strength in looking at the direction of his assailant. Then like a strong hammer pummelling into his heart he saw that instead of an enemy force, a knoha head protector which means that his attacker had been ninja from his village. Their face morph into an expression mixed of wrath and ecstatic. It create quite a scary contradiction to continue looking.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA. FINALLY. FINALLY MY WISH WILL BE MET TODAY. OH, RAKI ….. HIME…TODAY PAPA WILL END THE LIFE OF THE DEMON THAT TOOK YOURS THAT DAY" the man spoke while showing an expression of euphoria. He look at the boy like a hunter would towards their prey.

The boy start to sob. He feel so betrayed and shocked at being attacked by his own village ninjas. Looking at the ninjas that was laughing together while making their move towards him, he close his eyes. His death will come for he no longer had the strength to stand up and continue running. Maybe he will meet with his parents and that nice woman again if he die now. Slowly he close his eyes, willingly accepting his death today hoping for a better life if possible on his next one if it even possible…..….NOT.

He refuse to die. Why must he be the one to die. He refuse to give his attacker the satisfaction of reaping his live when all he taste up until now is pain, pain and more pain. He still hasn't know the meaning of his life yet and dying here right now mean that he won't able to know it ever. Gathering all the remaining energy left in his body he stand up only to fall back into the nearby tree due to lack of strength. The pain instantly flow throughout his body.

"Oho. Look the demon resist".

"As expected of that wretched beast. Even all those damage is ineffective against him"

"Lets not waste anytime anymore. Aim for his neck lets take the head of the demon and be done with it. Not even that demon can regenerate if his head is cut off"

The boy stare at them. "What demon. Are they talking about me?" . Gathering the all that he have, he ask them. "I'm not a demon"

"HA. Don't think you can deceive us Kyuubi. Even if you are seal and appear in a form of a child, we know your identity already"

"Kyuubi, Wh…What is that?"

"Hmph its useless to deny it. This is for my family" the man rush towards him unleashing his blade aiming at his throat. It seem he no longer interested in talking.

The boy dodge to the site avoiding the critical attack that was meant for his life, but nonetheless the attack hit his abdomen and inflicted more wound on his body which start to take his consciousness away due to the pain.

"Stubborn thing. Just die already"

Seeing that their comrade attack miss the child the rest of the ninja start rushed to the boy in order to make sure that there're no escape for him this time. Slowly the child close his eyes. He was unwilling to die here without knowing anything. Why must he be scorned for something he didn't do and be killed for it. However he also aware that he was too weak to deny this cruelty that was inflected on him. "How Unfair" he slowly though before closing his eyes fully.

"Excuse me. But may I ask what are you doing?"

Suddenly a very beautiful voice reverberate in the air. The boy open his eyes to look for the owner of the voice and he was quite shocked. She was a very beautiful woman. Wearing almost all in blue, she has a silver pure white hair. Although it was cut in short, it cannot conceal the feminine beauty that she have. Her eyes is yellow which he finds quite odd but at the same time he cannot but admit that he finds it beautiful. She was a woman that could be categorized as perfect.

"What the….Izumi I though there're no one here"

"Don't say my name you idiot, and I'm sure there no one here. I already check before the attack"

"So what. Did she escape your detection. You who're the one of the best sensor Konoha have"

"Excuse me. It was very rude of you to disregard me while I'm asking. Allow me to ask again, may I ask what are you doing specifically on that child.

"Damn it. We can have witnesses. Koji kill her"

"What. But. But. She was not involve in this. We can't just kill her"

"You idiot, You think she going to keep quite if we let her go. When she tell Hokage-sama, we won't escape alive.

The ninja look at her with remorse. Feeling sorry for what he would have to do. "Forgive me" he say while dashing forward to the woman in blue.

"Run away" the boy let out. He was unwilling to see someone die for his sake. But he was shocked to see that the woman look at him and smile. She look at him with a tender eyes that he never seen before in others eyes except with the old gramps that frequently visited him. The woman suddenly move and deflect the thrust that ninja known as Koji gave and suddenly provide a punch that simply blow the poor man away almost comically when it break the tree he landed.

Silent echoed in the forest. It was almost impossible to believe that a woman of her stature could deliver such destructive attack.

"Tch. You're a ninja.".

"I'm afraid I'm not. I'm just a simple assistance.

"LIAR. Miura, Saki, Takuya, Hisana, Orito with me now" the man scream while dashed at her.

" Oh my. Such a passionate man you're. But forgive me. My heart already belong to another. As such allow me to decline your advance" The woman smile while saying.

If the man was anger, he was good at hiding it. Taking out his Kunai he throw it at the woman with a speed so fast it hard to see with naked eyes. However the woman merely take a minimal movement to dodge each attacks. It was as if she can see each strike at her. Taking the advantage where the man was shocked at her action the woman suddenly disappear and appear infront of the man. She punch his face and followed with a kick to his stomach. Her attack immediately incapacitate the man who then loss his consciousness.

"What the…. When did she".

"I must admit. The fighting level of the people in this plane is very impressive. I actually require to use quite some of my strength in that attack". The woman lift the man she incapacitate and proceed to throw him in nearby tree. She then return her attention to the group and with a playful smile she once again disappear.

"Orito. Watch out". One of the ninja's warned. Regardless it was too late as the woman release a form of electrical attack on him. He immediately jump to dodge the attack.

"Okay. Now I guess I'm amazed. You detect that quite quickly"

"Attack her" scream Orito. The remaining ninja take out their kunai and throw it at the woman similar to how they attack the boy previously.

"Oh dear. I guess I'm in need of a reinforcement". The woman held up her hands in the air and suddenly a book ws summoned. From the book a blue card flown out and suddenly a small ice manifest in the air. No it was not an ice but something indescribable. It looks quite cute on quick glance however for the experienced ninja here, they know that the thing must be quite powerful. All summons are in their worlds.

"Hee Ho. I came".

"Wonderful Jack Frost. Now please be a dear and assist me please".

"Okaaay. Heeeee Hooo" Suddenly a freezing air surround the thrown kunai encasing all of them in a block of ice. Taking the time when all the ninja was in shocked, the entity known as Jack Frost appear above them "Mabufu". The ice attack was cold and immediately encase all of them. Well all but one.

One of the female ninja who realise what the small floating blue thing was about to do immediately jumped out thus saving herself from the attacks. However she was quite battered. Nonetheless the shine in her eyes grow brighter and her face morph into an uncontrollable fury. Seeing the frozen state of her comrades, she become more determined to kill her opponent and save them.

"How dare you" the woman jump back and perform a series of hand movement and utter "Wind Release : Great Breakthrough"

"Oh my, such a wild wind you conjured. However, it's a bit inappropriate for a young lady to use such technique. It was unbecoming to a lady to expand her cheeks that much. It will make any gentlemen avoid her" Dodging the attack with minimum effort the woman continue to smile while playfully exchange her banter with the young kunoichi.

"Why You. Don't be so overconfident. I'm Hisane, a chuunin of Konoha. I'm not one that you can underestimate. Wind Release: Air Bullet". Hisane scream while launching her next attacks. Her cheeks red for unknown reasons.

"Why do you look so mad. I'm merely providing an appropriate advice on how to improve your image in the eyes of nearby gentlemen. How saddening that you would return it with such violent actions instead of a word of gratitude"

"YOU. YOU. SHUT UP" Hisane immediately gather her energy and release her next attack "Wind Release" Great Breakthrough" her attack this time since to possessed an attack several times stronger than before.

"Oh dear. I'm afraid I have no room to dodge this time. Hmmm. No matter I shall accept this attack with one of my own" the woman stood her ground and then summon brown books again out of nowhere. She let out a small smile. "Surt, Maragidyne" A strong presence emerge above her. It was surround with fire and its presence magnificent. It's like its presence is an abnormal in this world yet its strength can be denied. It wave his hands and suddenly a powerful fire emerge and swallow the great wind that was coming to it. Immediately the whole place was burned down. Hisane and Izumi that was in vicinity was blown away throw far away from the attacks.

" Dear me. Surt, that attack was a bit too much. I'm afraid the village have notice and on their way now". The girl was smiling lightly while patting the colossal giant in fire. The giant meanwhile rub his head looking bashful. The boy notice that he was relatively unharmed by the fire and notice that there are something small flying close to him. It was something that look like a mixture of a human and a bug. It look livid for some reason.

"Oh for igor sake why couldn't you control your power. Although Surt was suitable in the situation, you should not unleash such devastating spell. A mere agi would suffice I think" the small existence started to scream at the woman.

"Hee Ho. I agree. I almost die I that attack. I don't raise my ice in time, not only me this peoples here might die too. It was too scary Hee Ho".

"My apologise, It seem I was quite excited to be in a battle after a few years rusting away. In the midst of my adrenaline-filled condition I have forget to go….. what is the word that he use. Oh yes. Go easy on them, I afraid".

"Are you without remorse" you almost burn down this whole forest. Without my spell protecting it, this whole place will go down" the tiny existence shouted, apparently go more agitated with the calm response that the woman provided despite the crime she have done.

"Hmmm. If you put it like that. I guest it was quite inconsiderate of me to ask surt to use maragidyne" the woman show quite a remorseful expression improving the small existence spirit. But her next work quickly crush it "However it was an unavoidable thing to do. I believe that incapacitating my current enemies to save that child take priority regardless of the outcome" she smilingly replied.

"Hee Ho. What a scary woman".

"YOU CLUMP DEVOID OF COMMON SENSE" the small existence scream while flying in agitation. After some time it seem to have reclaim its calmness. "Well no matter. I guess what have be done cannot be taken back"

"Exactly Pixie"

"Huh. Well then. I guess I better go heal those two ninja's that you blown away in you early attacks" The small existence fly away to the direction where Hisane and Izumi was thrown away.

"Wait pixie, the child?"

"Do not worry my jolly yet infuriating self. I already heal him. Although I think it was quite unnecessary"

The woman seen to be quite disturbed by the little existence word "Elaborate".

"The child seem to have an ability of self healing. He was starting to heal himself when I'm arrive to heal him" the small existence spoke while proceeding to the location of the two ninjas.

The boy himself however was quite confuse. He was quite shock to hear the explanation from the small existence that he was able to heal himself. Why can he? Is this why he was called a demon. Anxiety crept again towards him. However it was all but disappear when he saw the woman touching his cheeks.

"Yes. It seem that you're indeed almost healed" the woman check his body to confirm.

"Yes. All wound gone. Hee Ho. Amazing".

The boy try to move his mouth. To express gratitude for helping him. Nonetheless, he was too weak to even perform that simple action. The woman smile while putting her hands on his forehead. "It's okay little one. I am accept your gratitude. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Elizabeth, a mere assistance. It was a pleasant meeting with you.

However suddenly her eyes turned dark. As if she was fighting against something in herself. The shine in her eye rapidly switch between pity and sadness before it turned into a strong gaze of determination.

"However, I afraid I must confess, I am but a woman with hidden agenda. Although it is true I save you to avoid you from meeting an early end, I also save you because there is something I need your help with". She avoid looking into the child eyes in her arms as she was afraid that he will scorn her for what she was about to do, and as she should as what she was about to do was something that even she thinks as something absolutely cruel and selfish. She was sacrificing and changing a possible happy life of the child in her hands for something that she desire.

The boy look at her confuse but Elizabeth pay no attention and continue. "I require your help to save the person important to me. I'm sorry but the choice of declining this task was not permitted for you". "You're allow to hate me, scorn me, curse me for this and I shall accept those for this task I give you originally have no concern nor weight for you at all, but alas I must burden you with this responsibility" She finish and then she held her hand in the boy chest.

The boy look at her, desperate to ask what she means. Although he was a child in a place where assassins, mercenary and soldiers with incredible power was located, he was nonetheless a child. It would be more sensible to provide a request to the village for something of the magnitude that someone of her power was unable to do instead of asking him, a child often scorned as a demon. Suddenly he felt an intense pain in his chest. It felt like countless blades was gnawing into his soul from many direction. The pain held for quite some time before it finally subside, making the boy expression gradually less tense. However it was still pale showing that he was not well.

"Forgive me. It must be very painful. Here this should make it better. Salvation." Elizabeth put her hand on the boy head and suddently a very warm and pleasing energy emerge and enter the boy, touching every place that he was hurt and gradually making the sense of pain go away. The boy was shocked by the power and wish to ask for more. But Elizabeth cut him to it.

"I love to have more time to speak with you. Once again, I am truly sorry for this blessed child. Truly I am. If I have another way I will, but you're the only one who held the potential to meet my objective". Elizabeth raise her hand and the brown book manifest once again, she utter something incomprehensible to the boy and then smile at him. Suddenly the boy consciousness rapidly left him with his last view was on her smile. Beautiful and gentle.

When the boy opened his eyes, he was at somewhere he did not recognize. His surroundings was filled with darkness and the atmosphere was gloomy. It was something frightening to him to be honest. Suddenly he notice a large gate in front of him. It was a majestic gate in gold colour and it look like it was able to hold even in the most fierce storm and withstand the corrosion of time. In the centre of the gate held a statue of a man, which make it quite bizarre.

"Wha…..What is this" the boy look at the statue in wonder.

"That my boy is an end to a selfless and courageous idiot, who sacrifice all he have to serve as a barrier to prevent the doom of mankind" a gentle voice suddenly enter the boy ear.

The boy immediately look around trying to identify the owner of the voice. However when he finds it, fear immediately attacks him. For the owner of the voice was not a human and its form was capable of invoking fear to the one who see it. The thing wore an almost animalistic mask or was it its true faces. Coloured almost all in black it provide a almost undetected presence in this dark surroundings, however what give the boy the most fear, was the coffins that was flying near the things. It make the boy feel as if he have died and now meeting with death itself.

"Hahaha. Fear not my boy. I assure you that, you're not dead in the slightest. In fact it was the opposite of that. You seem to be brimming with life" the thing replied, as if it notice the boy current concern. Its voice was so gentle that it was a huge contradiction with the look it have.

The boy fear seem to have reduce but not all of them. However perhaps due to the boy own sunny disposition, he quickly collected himself and stare at the thing in the eyes.

"Oh. I guest sorry about that. But man, you should be too if you see yourself. You're very scary" the boy replied, but it was clear that the early fear and unease he felt was not present now.

The thing stare at the boy for quite a few moment before letting out a loud laugh. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. For a pipsqueak you sure are energetic huh kid" the mask thing replied. Although it was hard to know, its face was as if it was grinning.

"I'm not a pipsqueak, you coffin bringer. If you ask me you're more weird here bringing around those coffin".

"HAHAHAHAHA. Sorry kid this come with the outfit. Can't say much about them. Its nice to smash someone with it though.

"Ugh. You're not going to do that on me right sir?" the boy retreat showing an expression of fear.

"Pfftttt. Now you show me respects. What you one of the kids that the kid that make their teacher angry and run around trying to control them. The pranking type right?".

"Ugh. Uhmmm" the boy look around as if he was trying to avoid answering. Regardless his silent translate to confirmation to the mask thing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, Man that sure make my day. Thanks kid"

"Well, Glad for that then I guess" the boy cheeks expand, it was clear he was pouting for being treated as a kid.

"Pfttt, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. You're funny kid". The masked thing stare at the boy. His gaze filled with curiosity. However suddenly the sight insight it eyes changed. It become colder and vicious.

Suddenly the mood change. "But that does lead to a questions what did you come here. Depending on your answer, **Y** oU m **aY** Not R **et** Urn AlI **vE** " the masked thing state with an eerie voice. It was as if the temperature have fall down to below zero. The gentle voice of the mask thing become scarier making the boy fall to his feet in his shocked and fear.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhh. I'm so sorry. I don't know how I get here. I was almost killed. I was stab by many Kunai. The a blue lady come and safe me. The she say she need my help. And. And .and I don't know. Please don't kill me.

Suddenly the boy body shine immediately illumination the dark hall and shining through. It was then he saw. In the direct opposition of the gate lies a large, dual-faced monstrosity thing covered in shadow. He was not sure what it is, but it look scary and terrifying and it was thanks to the gate that it was not able to come and rip him apart. So he slowly look into the gate to confess his thanks when he suddenly look at the statue of the young man in front of him. The light gather around the statue and as if it was breaking something, the statue slowly disintegrated and slowly a form of a youth with blue hair emerge.

"Wha….What happen. Kid what did you do" the mask thing look around in agitation. It look around in the direction of the monstrous thing that was trying to get passed the gate. However what he met was the sight of the monstrous thing escape from that place as if the light is a poison to it. Its body seem to have shrunk smaller and it let out a loud screech.

"What is happening. What is this light" The mask thing ask in concern. However after a while, it seem to be able to gather to its thought and collected itself. He then look at the boy, his eyes demanding answers. Immediately he dashed and caught the boy in his neck and immediately brought it close to its face. "Kid I ask again what did you do?"

The boy was clearly shocked by the sudden movement, and look at the mask thing. Perhaps it was because of the confusion or something else, the stare he gave to the mask thing was not of fear but anger. "How should I know? I don't even know how I come here". The boy body still producing the very light that seem to cause this phenomenon. The mask thing look at the child seeming intrigue.

Suddenly they hear a sound of collapsing stone, and when they look at the direction of the sound both was stunt however, for the mask thing, it was more closer to horror.

"NO NO NO NO. Stop. You cannot collapse now. **#*$*, come on*^*$$*, wake up. The seal is breaking". The mask thing immediately put down the child and dashed towards the blue youth that emerge from the statue before. However, by the time he arrive to catch the blue hair youth, the gate have completely collapsed. Fear immediately come to the boy. Without the gate, the hideous shadowy thing will have no problem coming over and ripping him apart when it return. A sense of dread come over the boy. However such worries does not last long before he feel a tower shadow in front of him. He slowly look up and was met with the mask thing who was holding the blue hared youth.

"Kid. I don't know whether to kill you or thanks you. My buddy was just released from that seal so I guest I should thanks you for saving him but you also destroy the seal he use his soul as base for to stop the approaching Erebus to meet Nyx. Because you just destroy that seal that means there're no more seal that stopping the ending of mankind. So tell me kid what did you just did" the mask thing directed his attention on the boy.

However for the boy, all the thing mention only lead to more question for him. "Erebus, Nyx, Ending of Mankind and Seal. What is it talking about" The boy begun to get even more confuse. Thankfully it was not for long.

"Perhaps I can answer that questions" a regal and noble voice suddenly come.

Both the mask thing and the boy look at the voice owner. It was Elizabeth who emerge looking very pleased and staring at the blue hair youth who appear unconscious.

"Hello there. You're Thanatos…..no not really. Who're you".

The masked thing look at the new addition before answering, "I'm Thanatos but instead a piece of the death that have serve as Nyx avatar in the SEES final confrontation"

"D..D..Death" though the boy who currently appear to be shivering. However, the two ignored his current appearance.

"I see. You're the reel death that was sealed into **#*^"

"Yes. But for the sake of addressing me. Please call me Ryoji. Ryoji Mochizuki. I held quite some fond sentimentality on that name".

Elizabeth smile. "Very well. Then I shall addresss you as Ryoji Mochizuki then. Mr. Ryoji can I know why're you here. You who should be a personification of death and the avatar of Nyx, why would you be here in the same place as *#**!*".

"Easy. After my defeat a part of me linger in this place as a manifestation of nyx. I was destined to silently disappear when **$*!^ suddenly appear as the great seal to prevent erebus from coming in contact to nyx to bring the fall. At first the both of us only serve as two manifestation of power, destined to never have any interaction. But after a while, instead of growing weaker and disappearing I feel as if I was called to the gate. At first I was weird out by it but then I notice that my power steadily return and I start to get memories I don't before. The time at school, the school trip, my conversation with **#*$* at night warning him. All of them feel so real. And then before I realise I was apart of **^#*^ souls serving as Thanatos to him.

"I see. So you're not the ryoji that serve as nyx avatar, but a part of him that was left after the SEES battle on top of tartarus. And the reason you're alive in that form now is was due to you taking over Thanatos persona of **$*#*"

"Well instead of saying I take over its more to say I merge into it. To begin with Thanatos was the crystallisation of Minato and Pharos which is my imprison state in **^*#*. So it make sense that if **^#* try to save me, it can do that by combining me in his soul using Thanatos as the vessal" Ryoji concluded.

"Hmmmmm. Make Sense" Elizabeth agree.

"That apart. Can I ask what did you do Elizabeth. How can you just break **^#** seal to stop Erebus from meeting Nyx. Surely you know the impact of that" Ryoji opened but his pose was quickly changes into an aggressive one.

"Calm yourself. Indeed I am well aware of the impact of this action of mine. But make no mistake Ryoji. I do not destroy the seal with no preparation. This child" Elizabethe state while motioning toward the boy. "Contain the hope and desires from all the member of the SEES. It was their last wish and effort to free *^*#*! From his burden as his friends. From their hope and desire, My Master Igorr create a medium to conduct that act. The medium itself allow one to gather an energy made of pure light that consist of energy and store it to prevent Erebus from coming here. However, the energy that was used before was quite limited. It was not able to serve as the power to eliminate Erebus. Only to hinder its approach for some time. Base on the energy gather here it should last for quite some time but not forever. Base on my calculation it should last for 30-40 years".

"And tell me, Elizabeth where did you and the SEES obtain such energy to expel Erebus from coming here for that long".

"My you of little faith. It was not very attractive for a gentlemen to doubt a lady words, " Elizabeth smile showing a bewitching smile.

For a moment the mask on Ryoji temble slightly and something akin to a blush appear. However he quickly shake his head a few times. "Do not joke around Elizabeth. This is important"

"Of course. It was of course from the world"

"Excuse me"

"Hehehehe. It was not surprising you would be surprised. Who would think that all human kind are able to let go of their negative emotion that summon erebus. But the answer was simple. It was empathy. The SEES effort to reduce the negative emotion in the world was not realistic as it's impossible to make everyone throw away their hate, jealousy and other negative emotion. But they still pursue it. Although small at first, their effort and feelings was shared by many, and before long a community of people appear to follow them to reduce the grief and sadness of the people in the world and filled it with love.

For a moment the boy lowered his head. Love. Such a foreign feeling to him. One he have yet to have the honour of feeling it. But now is not the time for such thought. He immediately gather all of his concentration and continue looking at Elizabeth.

"All of those feeling and hope was gathered by my master and master philemon to create this medium. It possessed the all the collected hope and love that the humanity have today. As it was a crystallisation of positive side of humanity it serve as a fatal weapon against Erebus who is the manifestation of humanity's grief and negative emotion".

"I…I… see. But you should know that this was not enough. Even that stone was unable to stop Erebus. The best it could do was expelling Erebus for some time. It's not enough".

"Then I merely have to act as the seal again" suddenly a new voice emerge.

"What the" Ryoji look at the blue hair boy who previously sleeping in his arm. Even Elizabeth look startled. However the joy in both their eyes in undeniable.

"*^**$*" both of them address.

"Can you guys keep it down. I still feel weak".

"Hehehehe. Sorry Buddy, But man, I can't believe it. You're awake".

"**$*#*. I'm glad you have regain your consciousness. I was afraid you might take a long time to regain them".

"Thanks Elizabethe. Although I'm happy you went all this trouble to safe me. But It's OK actually. I already prepare myself to stop Erebus from approaching Nyx forever. So even if you bought me some time to rest from serving as the seal, it was not really necessary" the boy reply while showing a weak smile. However the gratitude and happiness in his eyes was apparent.

"No *$*#*!. Even I understand your determination when you die to serve this purpose. Neither of us are willing to belittle it by breaking the seal just to give some time to rest without not really knowing whether you can be the grand seal again after breaking it once. The medium I speak of not only serve to expel Erebus for some time but also have the power to completely eradicate it".

"What" Ryoji and *#*!*! replied. Even the boy show some excitement even though he lack the full information as to what Erebus and Nyx is. But he was not willing to stop this discussion as even he know that it was an important one that does not allow any disruption.

"Yes. Its true. This stone does have the power to stop and eliminate Erebus. However, unfortunately, the power of our world was quite limited to obtain the energy enough to destroy Erebus. Although most of the people have contribute a sufficient power to the stone, the energy that the current mankind itself have is not enough to fill the mankind with the energy it needs".

"Wait so even if we fill the stone with more positive energy its never enough to kill Erebus".

"Not necessary. As I said before It was not the stone capacity that was lacking but the human strength itself is not enough to perform the act. However, that is only on our plane.

"Our Plane. What do you mean Elizabeth".

"Yes *$*#*!. As you know the world as you know of is not the only one. There are many other world that still exist, each independent from each other's. However, during my time searching for a way of how to help you, I have found a way to travel to another plane albeit for temporary time. Some of this plane have a more powerful individual, which one could serve to ten or even hundred energy if they contribute their energy to the medium.

"That's awesome. You can travel to another plane?"

"Yes. Using this way I make it my goal to gather an extra energy we need to destroy Erebus completely from these planes. However there're two obstacles that prevent me more gathering the necessary energy. The first obstacle, it that I can't freely gather the energy from a different plane. It seem even if I try to gather them, the energy will simply dissipate after some time making inefficient to gather the amount of energy we need. Even the energy I use to expel Erebus before all comes from our original plane.

"So then it serve us no purpose as even though the other plane have better energy, we simply have no way to obtain them.

"Indeed. However after looking into the matter from different perspective, I have succeed in finding the solution"

The area was met with silent. Three pairs of eyes hold till at Elizabeth presence waiting for her to elaborate her solution to this.

"For the time obstacle, all we need is a vessel to house us in while we're gathering the necessary energy" Elizabeth explain while looking at the boy. Following her both the boy with blue hair and Ryoji once again directed their attention to the boy.

"M….Me. But Why me"

"Elizabeth. He is just a child"

"Yeah, the pipsqueak be squash if he do it". The boy once again showed an unpleased expression. Clearly irritated by Ryoji statement.

"And that is why he won't be alone. *!*##* will be with him in this".

"WHAT" both the blue hair boy and Ryoji shouted.

"Control your volume please. You seem the medium was actually made from the persona energy of the SEES member".

The blue haired youth seem to be quite disturbed by this revelation "But persona is the manifestation of our own soul. Is it safe to extract them to create the medium" the blue haired boy almost scream. His was starting to become agitated.

"Hahahahaha. Calm yourself *!**#*. Worry not. Persona is merely the is a manifestation of a Persona User's personality, referred to as a "mask" for an individual to use to face hardship. The SEES member no longer need the mask as they decided to face the world with their true selves. Actually, that is also, why they can gather so many people who share their feeling. Truly human are such an intriguing creature" Elizabeth close, her lips form into a small smile.

And blessed child it's not a matter of why it's you but a matter that it can be anyone but you. You see in your body there are a few hold created due to a sealing ritual perform on you during your birth. It create several small hole where I can safely house transfer the medium inside you. Then I will combine the medium with *!*$*^ soul so he can directly manage the energy collection" Elizabeth explain with a solemn expression.

"Put the another person soul in me" the boy said in trepidation. Then he start to back away. "The what would happen to me".

"Nothing child. The medium is merely the remnant of the leftover mask once wore by a group of courageous boy and girl…..well and dog I guess. Now they're inactive just serving as the container to gather the energy needed to help *!*#*^ and destroy Erebus. And you have no need to fear *!*$*^. Your body is strong enough to retain control which make you the true master of that body. *^*#*! will only share and borrow your body when necessary. He however will not have the ability to control your body when you're conscious.

The boy seem to ponder for a while. He take quite some time and then let out a refreshing smile and directed it into the group of three stunning them with the bright smile. "Okay. I guess I can believe you". His reply make the standing Ryoji almost fall down.

"Wait you brat" Ryoji scream seem to almost lost all cordiality with the situation. How can You trust her that easily. She might be tricking you and destroy your consciousness so she can use you like a puppet to make the job easier".

Elizabeth pout. Clearly aggrieved by Ryoji accusation.

However what met his questions was the same bright smile. "I believe in You Guys". Those five words act like a chain that bind the three people. It make them realise. The child was foolish to an extent that he will endanger himself to help other people just because he want to believe the best of a humanity. He was a child filled with the spirit comradeship to a point that it can be seen as foolish. However perhaps all heroes with high charisma in ancient tale was someone like this. Someone who endure and help other people regardless of the harm and pain they inflicted on themselves.

"Ryoji sigh. "Man, you definitely the type to grow into a man that will be used by woman until he dry". The suddenly he look at the boy, his mask morph into one of a grin and with a playful voice he replied "But worry not kid, big brother Ryoji over here will look after ya. Hehe."

"What. I don't need you to take care of me. I can't take care of myself just fine" the boy puff but the his cheeks was slowly becoming red.

"Elizabeth smile, then she continue "Okay. Now that we finish the part of time, we will move on the energy part. As I explained before the energy that this medium can held is vast. But the energy of the human from our original plane is quite weak to thoroughly eliminate Erebus. However the same was not applicable to the people of your plane child. Your people can hold an energy so high that one person energy contribution can lead to 10 unit to 500 unit of our people. Based on my observation, I see this is cause by an energy not exist in my plane which is known as chakra. This energy known as chakra can change depend on the user nature. If the user are evil than it will become a negative energy and vice versa. So if you're able to reduce the number of people who would use their chakra for evil purpose and encourage increase in people who nurture positive energy in their chakra, the medium will absorb the excessive positive energy that was release into the air little by little until it was full then it should be possible to gather a magnitude of energy that can eradicate Erebus completely.

"Ummmmm. That's confusing. But In short, you just want me to beat all the bad guys and get all my friends to be the good guys, right?".

"Ummm yes. I believe such interpretation is also acceptable" Elizabeth reply while letting out a small sweat.

"I see. You have think this thoroughly Elizabeth".

"Yes **!*#*. With this we can eradicate Erebus and save you"

"But when we leave here, what would happen if Erebus come back"

"That would not happen. However for precaution sake I will stand here and guard this place while all of you are gathering energy".

"Will you be okay".

"Your concern are not necessary **!*##. I am a being who presides over power. Although I can't eradicate Erebus, I do have some ability to fight it into a standstill if it does return".

The boy with blue hair let out a small smile. But it was quite awkward and stiff. Perhaps because he was not familiar with the act. "Okay the lets do this" Ryoji scream apparently excited for some reason.

Elizabeth called the boy to come neared. Without hesitation the boy move closer preparing himself. The boy was asked to stand close to the blue hair boy. Elizabeth once again summon her books and a flurry of cards covered in blue light appear and surround them. "Wh…What are they" the boy asked apparently intrigue by the cards.

"This my child is my persona"

"You per…sona. What do they do".

"Perhaps later you will understands. They are quite difficult to understands if you do not possessed them. Similar to how the normal citizen in your village will unable to understands ninja ability to mold chakra".

"I see" the boy nod apparently accepting Elizabeth statement. Suddenly each of the card shattered and a many figure started to emerge from their pieces. They're different is size and aura. Somehow the boy understands that they each are unique and hold various power. Nonetheless the boy was intrigue.

"**!*#*. My persona and I will perform a ritual to input your soul inside this child using the hole left when a ritual known as Dead Demon Consuming Seal was used to this child's. As you're just a soul, you should have no problem reaching the medium. Concentrate to your friends on SEES calling, and the rest will be done by the medium. However, the hole was swiftly recovering, so this might be our last chance to safely combine you with the medium inside the boy. As such please cease all form of resistance and relax yourself in order to not interfere with my ritual".

The blue hair boy merely give a quick nod motioning Elizabeth to begin. Elizabeth raise her hand and the book she summon slowly ascends and opened up creating a strong barrier. The boy suddenly feel a pain he never have feel before and let out a loud scream. "I'm sorry. The pain should disappear soon, Sarasvati, High Pixie, Clotho, Atropos, Lachesis and Parvati please.

"Yes leave it to us" a multitude female voice enter the air but the pain already make the boy conscious to loosen. In the midst of his hazing consciousness he heard Elizabeth spoke.

"Please…be…ca..re…ful…*!*#*^…inside…this…child …..exis…..t…a..mon…st….er…ev…..en…moor…e…da…n….g…..e…..ro.u.s….t. …. ..bus"

After some time pass the boy awakened the land surroundings him was still bright which make the original darkenss that he see when he first appear was like a lie.

"I am pleased that you have regain you consciousness" Elizabeth greet him.

"Ugghhh. I feel like someone just stabbed multiple time"

"Yes I guess that is quite an accurate expression of the pain that you should feel. However my Persona should have already heal any damage that you might have sustain during the ritual".

"Yeah I actually feel kinda great. By the way where Ryoji and that guy".

"Oh you mean **!*#*. Ryoji have already return to him prior to the ritual and he has safely coexist inside the you right now merging with the medium inside you now Perhaps its better to say that the medium merge into him. However, now **!*#^ seem to be quite exhausted so you might not able to reach him for a moment".

"Okay that's it"

"Pardon"

"Why can't I hear the guy name. Does you guys use a secret code to make sure I don't know his name or something".

Elizabeth stare at the boy for a while and after taking a thinking pose she seem to be aware of something. "Oh my apologise. I think this is because *#*^*# have serves as the great seal for quite some time. So his existence is becoming quite remove from a human and becoming a concept of a seal instead. Due to this, his name become something hard to pronounce to the people who're not close to him. As both Ryoji and I was familiar with him during his life as human we known him as * *#*^ the human instead of *$*#*^ the great seal".

"So does that mean I can never know his true name".

"Oh. I don't think you have anything to be worried about then. Your soul and his already exist in one body thus you become some much closer to the very core of his human concept".

"Uhmmm. So does that mean yes or no".

"Huhu. A slow one you are aren't you" Elizabeth smile. "No need to worry. I believe all you need to do is ask him the next time he awake".

"Just that simple".

"Yes it's just that simple".

The boy touch his heart and close it. After some time he open his eyes and let out a huge grin "Okay. I'll be sure to do that".

Elizabeth smile "Make sure you do that. Now then I will transfer you back into your village. However I afraid that I you won't keep most of your memory here".

"What…Why"

"You're just to small to retain all the information that was currently put inside you. But worries not for in time as you grow stronger it will all come back to you".

"…..O….kay. It still suck though".

"Hehehehe. It's indeed is. Nonetheless it was for your own good. Now then prepare yourself I'm transferring you back".

"Will I see you again"

"Of course. Perhaps more than you might think of".

"Elizabeth thanks for sav…." The boy words remain unfinished as he was transfer out from the area.

Elizabeth watch the area the boy was previously in. "He was such a charming boy. I feel guilty for involving him in this".

"HAHAHAHA. Man the kid got some backbone I like him".

"Indeed. To immediately accept our plead for help without hesitation mark the calling of a true here. The child will grow strong no doubt".

"That's right, damnit. Well if he don't, I guess the me in *!*##* will whip him into shape".

"Or your teacher will. She was never for one who is lazy and cowardly"

"Oh….right. Poor bastard"

"Hehehehe" Elizabeth smile. "Good Luck Child. You need it"

Konoha Hospital.

Sarutobi Hiruzen was not pleased. He receive reported of a report of a huge explosion in nearby forest and request a squad of ANBU to go investigated. What come out make him almost jump from his seat. The child of his successor and a group of Konoha ninja was found to be wounded there. A female kunoichi name Hisane was wounded although appear not from burn but due to taking a brunt explosion. It was a wonder how she was able to escape unscathed. To make it worse, one of the village best sensor Izumi, was also incapacitated, However his wound seem tame as he only receive a blunt attack on his face and stomach. Another ninja name Orito appears to burn from a ninjutsu probably one that involve lightning. Fortunately the burn seem not to be life threathening. The other ninjas meanwhile receive a treatment for frost. It seem that they were frozen by the time the ANBU squad appears.

This make Sarutobi more agitated. Ice based attack was not a normal ninjutsu but instead a power that come from molding two different element and such ability only belong to a ninja with a bloodline limit, one that didn't exist in Konoha. If this is true it means that konoha is currently under the attacks of a foreign force which make this an international problem.

Progress later come when the ninjas involve in the attack start to regain their consciousness. However after waking up, all of them show a blank expression. Any memory search done by the Yamanaka clan show that the victim lose all their memories regarding as to who that attacks them. Their memory were however show that they were trying to kill the child and almost succeed when they were stopped. Unfortunately their memory was gone until after they try to kill the child thus making the identity of the child saviour unknown.

In any case the evidence that they try to kill the child was present by the Yamanaka clan to Sarutobi. Although Sarutobi was angered to the point he wish to personally inflicted pain on the all of them, he also aware that such act may create a division and create a trust issue within his village. Not too mention all ninja and kunoichi are a scarce resource. With it in mind he ordered all the participant to be stripped of their position in the village and was thrown to far away border with strict supervision.

After settling the situation, Sarutobi was currently seating in front of the bed which house a boy who look around 5 years old, having a whisker mark on his cheeks and a blond hair who reminds the old leader very much of his successor. Gently he parted the bangs that was near the boy nose to prevent it from making the boy uncomfortable. Suddenly his focus was disturbed after hearing a single sound from the boy.

"Ughhh. Huh, Jii-san why're you here".

"Ho. Its nice to have you among the living again my boy"

"Don't make it sound like I'm dead".

"Well you did almost die my dear boy"

"Whhaaa. Ough my head"

"Wait. Don't move too roughly. I'll go call the doctor"

"So do you remember anything?"

"I don't. I remember I go to the jungle nearby the village to…to ….to practice yes."

If the Hokage notice the boy hesitation, he did not say anything. If the boy want him to help, the boy will come to him if not then the boy will keep silent. The small the boy was not spoiled contrary to most of the villagers thought.

"Then do you remember anything".

"Umm. No. I think I make a promise. A very important one. But I don't remember" suddenly pain come to the boy and he grit his teeth in an attempt to reduce the pain".

"That's enough. Don't think too much of. Just rest and you will remember everything in time. Don't force yourself".

"Okay Doctor"

"Okay then, last questions do you remember you are".

The boy look at the doctor and hokage for quite some times. His stare was so sharp that it make them quite uncomfortable. Then the boy let out a goofy smile "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. The man who will become a Hokage one day". He finish while grinning.

Both the Hokage and Doctor was stunted for a while before letting out a small chuckle.

Preview

That was incredible Naruto. I don't know that you can play instrument like that.

Naruto-kun is moving forward…..I…I….i can't be left behind.

Wait I challenge you to a weapon fight. My name is Tenten, name yourself blondie.

My name is Arisa…..Uzumaki Minato.

I will not care even if I was called the demon. I am my own person. Shadow Clone Technique: Alter Ego Clones.

Was it a bloodline limit. I was not aware the Uzumaki nor Namikaze have such power.

I am Scathatch, the queen of the land of shadow. I will not allow you to continue with this deprave lifestyle. I shall remake you into a soldier.


	2. Chapter 2

Today was a happy day for Uzumaki Naruto. For he is allowed to leave the confinement of the hospital after a week being detained in it. He swear that the doctor was keeping him there on extended period on purpose. After he was out of the hospital area he shouted in excitement as means to let out the frustration and stress that he feel while on the confinement of the bed. Being an active child, Uzumaki Naruto was not a fan of sitting still and enjoy the tranquillity but instead prefer to run freely in a wide field.

"For goodness sake calm down boy. You're going to disturb the other people" Sarutobi Hiruzen, the third Hokage say while motioning at the direction of a few villagers that were looking into the boy way.

"Hehehe. Sorry bout that gramps. But I'm just to excited. No more of that awful hospital food, Ramen here I come".

"Not exactly my boy. You see, the doctor has strictly give you instruction to avoid a certain foods during your period of recovering. And I'm afraid Ramen is one of those foods".

"Wh….a. No Ramen. Hehe. Oh I see. The sky is blue today. I'm free. Time to celebrated" the boy said while immediately switching back his excitement.

"No matter how much you try to erase the conversation. The fact still remain. No ramen for awhile for you".

"N..n…no. I won't accept this" Naruto scream while running away.

"Remember if I caught you anywhere near the ramen shop. I will personally ask the shop to put a ban on you for years. Remember Naruto if you do it, no ramen for you in a year. Got it".

"I hate you".

"HAHAHAHA" the third hokage let out a laugh apparently pleased with his little torture on the little prankster. Serve him right for switching all his stash into a bodybuilder magazine.

=End=

"Damn it gramps. How could you do this to me. I hate you. Should I just go anyway? Maybe if I careful…" The boy seem to be considering this option very seriously. Its like he was considering a very issue that will determine his future life. After a while, his face wore a defeated expression. "Damn you gramps. Fine you win this time".

Deciding not to test the water, Naruto proceed to walk around the village. During his walk he see a small child around his age fall down, but before I was able to rush to the child he saw a man and woman immediately crouch down to pick the child. The man pat the child back a few times. His action was gentle and he utter a few words to pacify the crying child. Watching the couple bringing their child away, Naruto felt something dark inside him. He does not know what is it but he feel that he want to be at the child place. To have someone console him when he was sad or hurt and to have them take his small body and bring him home while doting on him. However that was something denied to him, and his inability to obtain it make him feel angry for some reason. He was frightened by this emotion he was feeling suddenly.

After calming down, Naruto decided to go back to the orphanage and rest while contemplating the outburst of emotion he just had. After reaching the orphanage, Naruto was met with the matron of the place.

"I see. So you return"

"Yeah. Ummm. I'm sorry if I get you in trouble"

"You certainly did. The hokage came here several times asking about you when you're here. Honestly it was such a troubling time for me. But I guess the few days without you have been relaxing without me. After all, our number one trouble maker is not here, all the business can be done more smoothly too. Really you are such trouble. Why can you be like any other children. Always creating trouble for us. Do you know how much we have to give to accommodate you. We're tired of your constant fighting not to mention all the verbal abuse we have to accept for accommodating you here…."The matron drag the matter further and further seemingly oblivious with the bandages and ointment smell coming from the small boy.

However, Naruto was used to this. "Uhhh Sure. Sorry bout that". It was not an exaggeration. The old hag in front of him seem to possessed quite a remarkable mouth when it comes to insulting and profanity, perhaps one of the very best. However, he know the truth. This in front of him was a nice person compare to any of the previous caretaker on this orphanage.

It was not a lie, since he becoming aware of the world around him the orphanage have become the frequent place of abuse by the villagers. Although some orphanage receive a well, compensated budget by the village, for some reason only this orphanage have a scarce resource. He once overheard one of the caretaker here say that the reason this orphanage receive such low budget is because they're raising him, which make the upper level management decided to cut most of the orphanage budget.

Due to that, he instantly become the black sheep in the orphanage. To make the matter worse, many children avoid to come close to him as some of them have also been the target of the villager abuse if they were seen with him, in some of the most extreme case also included in the attacks that was directed at him. This make the victims held a sense of resentment toward him. Children are a very honest creature but was still lacking in the development of their brain. They often listen to the adults word which often describe him as something evil. So they often retaliate to him by breaking his belongings and bed. This often lead to a huge brawl which often resolve with him being punished and the other party consoled by the caretaker. This action subconsciously solidify the initial though that the children have towards him which later lead him to lead such a lonely life at the orphanage. Until today, he was not able to understand why he constantly become a target of all this hatred.

However, such life stops once the previous matron have to retire due to an accident. What replace her was this new stern and scary old hag in front of him. At first, he though the new matron will just repeat what the previous matron have been done. However, he was wrong. This new matron was a complete opposite of the previous one. If the previous matron was apathetic toward him, this one nag at him constantly. If he have a fight with another children, this matron will punish both of them and take all night long reprimanding them before giving them dinner and sent them to bed. He even saw the new matron secretly fix his belongings when she though he was not looking. Even a few days a go when some of the usual villagers come again to make trouble, the matron personally kicked all of them and attack them with the ferocity with what he could describe as scary. Those people have never step a foot anywhere near here since that day.

"Are listening to me boy?"

"Arghhh. Uhmm sorry. I was not".

"You got a huge guts boy" the matron face becoming red. "Well no matter. I said you should go take a bath before dinner. And since you just got out of the hospital, the hokage have come early to give me your medicine. I will bring it to you in your room after your bath".

"Uhm. You could just give it right now you know. I' right here"

The matron shot him a smile. He know it was not a good omen after seeing the warm smile on those wrinkly face. "Boy. You really think I'm stupid. If I just give it to you, you would just hide the darn thing and pretend that you have eaten it. I will not go into another interrogating session with Sarutobi". The matron glare.

"Oh. HA HA. O…Ok. I'll wait in my room after I take my bath".

"Make sure you sit while taking them. If you feel unhealthy ask someone to tell me. Got it boy".

"Got it. Man noisy old hag".

"Come again"

"I'm going to go take a bath now matron" Naruto immediately run to the bath area.

"That child is so rash and rude. I wonder who he take after. Hehehe… that wild monkey, definitely" the matron finished while watching the sky. Her expression filled with faraway nostalgia.

=End=

"Man, I hate bath. Guess Can't do anything about it though. I'm smell like Hospital" Naruto have just finish his bath and was now walking toward his room. He passed a few children on the way, but as usual they either avoid him or giving him the stink eye. But he ignored them, he was used to it. After he enter the room he saw the matron there. She was putting down his meal and a package he know come from the hospital was beside the tray of his meal.

"You sure took your time".

"Well, its my first bath in a while. Just want to make sure I don't forget anything".

"Its not a high level jutsu you brat. You wont forget how to take a bath just because you didn't take it a while. Wait…. Don't take it. You didn't bath while in the hospital".

"NAH. Too lazy. I have to take out my bandage before and after the bath if I take one, so I figure why not just take them".

The matron stare at the boy. "Definitely that wild monkey…..no way he would act like that".

"You say something"

"Ah. No. Uhum. Well, here is your dinner. Eat them quick. After that make sure you eat your medicine".

Naruto look at the medicine package. His eyes twinkle a playful light.

"Don't even think about it. HAAAA. I will be here making sure you eat that thing. Now hurry I don't have all night".

"Fine. Fine. Fine" Naruto reply. Annoyance laced it.

"Only once is enough. For goodness sake".

After finish his meal, Naruto eat the medicine under the watchful eyes of the matron. Not daring to cross the woman, he quickly close his eyes in hope that it will somewhat dull the bitter taste of the medicine. "Blergh, that's nasty"

"Of course. The bitter it is, the better the effect".

"Who still believe that in this age"

"I do. Got a problem with it boy".

"...No".

"Good. Now sleep. You have academy to attend tomorrow".

"Argh man. Can I get a pass somehow. I was injured".

"There will be no pass for you boy. You're already stupid and quite behind the others. What will you do if you get so far behind, you graduate later than your classmate".

Naruto shudder when he heard that. Graduate later. "No way. I can let that guy bypass me". He half scream, but the determination was planted in his eyes.

"Good that you realize where you are. Okay now. I'm going to leave. Make sure you behave yourself for tonight boy".

"Okay. Okay. Okay".

"Only one reply"

"Okay".

Taking another long sigh, the matron stood up and close the light in the room. After that she close the door and before long the sound of her footstep become more distant.

"Thanks Old hag" Naruto let out a grin, and tiredness begun to overtake him. He was quite tired today. Slowly he close his eyes, silently hoping for a better tomorrow like he always did.

=End=

Somewhere.

" **DAMN YOU. WHO ARE YOU. HOW DID YOU COME HERE. WHAT IS THAT THINGS. ANSWEEER MEEEEEE".**

"Makoto. The fox start screaming again. Make it stop"

"…Don't want to".

"Snicker…."

"HAHAHA. Man the oversize furball sure got a lot of energy".

"He's been doing that since we get here"

"I personally found it distasteful of him. If he is an intellectual being, it would occur to him that we would not reply if we're inquired in such manner".

"Perhaps you can reply to him. After all you share quite a similarity".

"I do not wish to be rude, great mother. However in what way am I the same as that thing"

"Well both of you have a rather majestic whiskers"

"…...Perhaps it would be better for us to cease this conversation. I would hate for us to have to fights and harm this child soul".

"Ho. Using this child as an excuse to avoid confrontation. It seem I misjudge you oh great leader of the four beast".

"I assure you….."

"Enough. You're bickering like children. Take heed that we have a visitor among our midst".

"HAAAAA. Indeed my lady. I shall apologize for my words".

"I guess I shall too. It appear being here for too long have made me quite bored and itching for some amusement".

"Then I suggest you to direct that energy into something more productive like look exploring this medium like the others. I believe Makoto only ask me to stay here while asking the rest of you to explore this place".

"Sigh. I guess that's true. Well time to get back to work. Lets go . And if possible try to make that furball quite down. He beginning to irritate me".

"I'' see what I can do.

=End=

Away from the bickering of the three figure, stood a young man with blue hair. His face was devoid of emotion. He seem unperturbed the loud noise provided by the neighbour that reside in the prison in front of the medium.

"Sigh, can you share the secret how you tolerate his incessant screaming"

"Truth to be told, he was not always like this. Normally he just sit in the prison and lazying around".

"Now that's a nice pet to keep".

"Huhuhu. He will roll in there if he know that there's a human that call him a mere pet. Apparently he is quite proud of himself".

"You seem to know him quite well".

"Oh I do. He was my previous tenant after all".

"…I guess this is where I should ask you what is the relationship that you and your son have with that thing Mrs. Kushina".

"Please Makoto. Just call me Kushina".

=End=

In front of Ninetail Seal

"Excuse me. You are making a racket. Stop it immediately".

"Wha..When did you come here. No matter. Answer me woman. Who're you and what is that huge castle doing in front of my seal".

"I don't deem you qualified to be answered, it you don't even know the basic of manner".

"HOW DARE YOU. Do you know who I'm woman. I'm the strongest of the demon. Lord Kyuubi. KNOW YOUR PLACE" the ninetail beast start to release an overwhelming dark aura that shake the place.

The woman seem shocked by the sheer power that the beast in front of her released. The beast smirked looking at her expression. He was waiting for it to morph into an expression of fear and despair that he love. However even after being bath for a while in his aura, the woman expression instead of changing to the one he desired merely return to her former one.

"I see. Indeed you're a beast more dangerous than Erebus. That amount of raw dark energy. It could possibly surpass even Erebus in its prime. Elizabeth truly has outdone herself. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer huh. Truly the most suitable expression to use in this situation" the woman end while looking at the beast straight at its eyes. Her gaze was so calm that it make the beast disturbed for a while. Its been a long time since someone dare to stare at him in the eyes like this. The last time that happen, he was controlled to do something that until to this day make him gnash his teeth when he remember it. He look at the woman again, hating her for making him remember. "Tch. Such a hateful thing you are woman. Enough. Leave and don't ever disturb me ever again.

The beast immediately spun its body and hide its front into the back of the prison. The dark shadow prevent him from being seen. The woman continue to stare at the beast direction for a while, contemplating the situation. The amount of information she have gather are still not enough. Suddenly her attention was pulled back into the reality when she was called from behind.

"My lady. Makoto ask that we return".

"Oh my. Did I take too long"

"Actually yes. Makoto have already finish his discussion with lady Kushina".

"Kushina? Ah yes. The mother of our current vessel. The child who will help us beak this curse that Makoto choose".

"Indeed. However she seem quite unhappy that we involve her young in our problem.

"Of course. That's is what a mother do. Do you remember when we first come and meet her".

"Why yes. She was quite a fighter especially those chain of her. There were remarkable indeed. Trapping Makoto like that".

"Ah yes. She truly a magnificent warrior. I hope her son have her temper. It shall be beneficial for us if he did. It will lead him to be a stronger warrior with those kinds of passions. Hehe…Hehehe….HAHAHAHAHA". The woman suddenly let out a small laugh which later turn into an uncontrollable one.

"..My lady?".

"Ahh. Apologize my friends. It's just once I close my hands to remember the event, I can't but remember how that woman pummel our dear Makoto once he was caught. Ahhh, the look of the wound and bruise on his face. It was truly a sight. Serve him right. To dare dropped down his guard in the middle of a battle".

"Well considering he was caught while attempting to address lady Kushina, I guess it would be quite unfair to fully blame him. After all her sudden appearance truly baffle us".

"True. However perhaps I shall once again need to train him considering his long absence in the battlefield. It would be possible that his skills have deteriorate".

"I believe that would be safe in the long run my lady".

=End=

At the Medium

"Welcome back. Did something happen. You seem awfully cheerful".

"Thank you MAkoto. Its nothing. I just remember something funny. Regardless Makoto I have decided to once again train you. It would be imperative that we get you to your top condition as soon as possible".

Makoto face suddenly pale. However he immediately controlled it. "….ok. But that aside I have finish talking to Mrs. Kushina".

"Just Kushina Makoto"

"…Kushina. So here is what I get. Apparently the beast ver there is one of the nine demon beast called the bijuu".

"There are nine of them. Such..Such dark energy, and there are multiple of them".

Makoto expression change a bit showing his annoyance of being interrupted. "Like I said, there're nine of that thing. And there're sealed inside a human to contain its power and to use the beast power".

"How does that work actually".

"Well…"Makoto put his hand on his chin. Apparently, try to remember the details.

"Maybe its better that I tell you this. You see these bijuu are sealed inside a human, normally a ninja so that the ninja can use their power. Usually these ninja have something like, bloodline, powerful chakra or special physique that allow them to house the bijuu. These human are known as jinchuuriki".

"Jinchuuriki"

"Its mean the power of human sacrifice".

"Such an ominous name".

"As it does. Jinchuuriki like the name imply truly use the human the beast is contained in as sacrifice. Normally the container of the beast does not lead a happy lives".

"Why not"

"Well. Usually these bijuu and not compassionate being especially towards human. So when they're not seal, they usually wreak havoc. Why even that furball over there almost destroy Konoha. It took my husband all he have to seal him".

"I see. And does your husband well. To seal something that evil must have a strong side effect on his body".

" He died after the sealing. Well I kind too".

"GASP. M…M….My APOLOGIZE MY LADY. IT WAS NOT MY DESIRE TO….."

"It's ok. It was quite some time before. I was not particularly mind it now. All I care was to protect my son".

"Why Yes. May I assume thats why you attack Makoto when we found you".

"W…Well can you blame me. Here I'm sitting here waiting for the day my bundle of joy and sunshine come, so I can tell him everything. Then all of a sudden I feel a reaction and see you guys instead of my son. Of course I enter a combat mode"

"Combat Mode. More like an annihilation Mode. Pftt…Pftt.. HEHE…Pft..Oh Brother. You got burned so badly I feel for ya man" Ryoji was apparently too amused to stop. Makoto meanwhile pay him no attention.

"Well I do feel sorry for it. That's why I stop".

"That or because my spear was on your neck".

"W..Well that too".

"My lady please stop teasing the young lady"

"…."

"And then you guys say you involve my baby in a battle to gather energy to destroy Erewhatyacallit. I almost want to kill you. But luckily I can control my temper.

"I must digress. Your handprint and bite mark on Makoto face and hand state otherwise. Including the colossal damage you inflicted on the medium".

"Just let it go. How can you call yourself a man if you concern on all the little thing".

"…But I didn't say anything".

"Anyhow although I'm not entirely accepting you guys involving my baby, I know there's nothing I can do about it. My baby himself have agree, so who am I to stop him".

"Thank you Kushina. Actually I was very regretful to involve a child so small. I will do my best to protect the boy that I promise".

"Thank You…..Actually there is some other thing I want to say".

"?"

"Actually I'm a mere chakra remnant that should have disappear once I done my duty. But since this medium place appear, it seem I was slowly gaining power until I was on the similar level as my original one. In fact without this place to supply me with energy, the original me won't have the strength to fight you guys like that. My original self chakra was very limited".

"I see. It seem this medium place have some other function than simply to gather energy to destroy Erebus".

"True. Even the structure is magnificent. During my early exploration I have found several room big enough to accommodate even the biggest of us here".

"Elizabeth say that this place is made using persona energy of the SEES member".

"So it was more like a collection of persona. Just inactive".

"Hmmmm. I'm not sure. Its too early to make conjecture. We have to return to lady Elizabeth for further confirmation".

"So I guess back to further exploration. Damn, If only there're more of us" All of the figure look directly at Makoto

"I know what you mean. But for some reason I can reach them. Its like there a door that serve as the path between me and the sea of soul. But I can only open one and not the others. Its quite hard to describe".

"Interesting. Perhaps, the other door can only be open by the child".

"Maybe….Ok then. Next I guess we should think on how to contact this kid. Does anyone have any idea".

"….."

"Lets just hope for the best"

=End=

The sunlight hit Naruto eyes. His room do not have a proper curtain to prevent the light from disturbing his peaceful nap in the morning. He once ask the matron for one, but the old hag merely said that the sunlight is good for a child growth. It may be good for him, but man it was annoying when the light disturbed his sleep every morning. Taking a few moments to fight the drowsiness. Naruto slowly woke up. He went to take a bath. Luckily there're no one here. Perhaps he was being early, a rare moment for him. Inside he slowly smile feeling good for himself. On the way to his room he pass the hall but there were no one there, weird is everyone late today. He speculate many thing until he saw the matron getting out of the principal room.

She then look at him, almost dumbly. Her stare was as if she was looking at something impossible yet it has thus making her confuse for a brief moment. After she pick up herself she look at the boy and asked " **WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE. WHAT ABOUT THE ACADEMY** ".

"Eh he reply stupidly. Uhhm. I just about to go. Just finish my bath".

"Bath..Wait. Did you just woke up" The boy nod.

"You brat. It was already 11.00 a.m. You're almost three hour late to the academy".

"Whaaaaa…."

"Idiot. Quickly get ready. I'll personally bring you there".

"But Its already late. Won't I be scold if I go now".

"I don't care. You may get scolded, punished or mauled. But You're still going to the academy. So get ready now" the matron look like she was ready to eat him.

Naruto was so scared that he finish getting ready in two minutes. Something to be congratulated for. Taking him into her embrace the matron immediately dashed outside the orphanage, and suddenly Naruto found out he in the sky. No. He landed at the nearby roof. He look at the woman who carry him. She look old and like was about to meet her death bed anytime but right now she swiftly jump from one roof to another while carrying him. It was then that it hit him. She was a ninja. Perhaps someone who retired but a ninja nonetheless. Something skin to admiration bloom inside him.

"You damn brat. How can someone wake up at a freaking 10 a.m when they have academy. You must be an idiot. Retarded. Stupid. Have a bad gene. You know I have a nephew. She was also lazy like you but her life is table because she is a beauty and have a fool who're willing to take care of her for the rest of her life"

"Excuse me. Why are you telling me this now".

"Of course. So you can follow her example and perform a plastic surgery on yourself".

"What.. #%^?. Why would I need a plastic surgery. I'm dashing. Naruto reply. Changing his face to which he think make him look better.

"Do you have a constipation boy. I'm telling you. Even if you do, you must endure. Do not show that face anymore in the world. It will make woman run and before long you would be left and died alone. Even I don't want such fate on you" and just like that the budding sense of admiration Naruto felt was immediately squashed.

=End=

In the academy

"I'm sorry. I was late Iruka Sensei".

Umino Iruka was shocked to see his number one problem students arrive with one of Konoha most revered heroes. However seeing the glance in her eyes, he know to be quite.

"Hmph. The brat was one trouble maker. Make sure you punish him, young teacher. Do not go easy on him".

"Oh…Y..Yes. Of Course. Lady Nadesh…."

"Okay the brat. I'm leaving. Make sure you take whatever punishment you teacher give you. If I caught you escaping" the matron give him a fleeting smile before making a punching motion. It was the same punch that took down countless people who come to bring trouble to the orphanage. Naruto instantly pale.

"Ohhhh. Ok. Ok. Don't do that"

Satisfy with the boy answer, the matron proceed to leave but not before giving Iruka a respectful nod, which is immediately, reply three times by Iruka.

"Outside the class room, the matron walk quickly while pondering. "Damn brat. He' getting more and more like Makoto. That face he shown earlier make him resemble him greatly. Sigh. Hiruzen we may not able to protect him for long. Someday the enemy will realize who he is and take action. All we can do is only to prepare him for that day" Finishing her inner monologue, the matron walk away. Intending to make a visit to her old friends.

=End=

After confirming Naruto escort have truly leave the building, Iruka directed his attention at Naruto.

"Ok Naruto. Mind explaining why you're late".

"Oh…Ummmm. I got an important mission from Lord Hokage" Iruka give him a doubtful eyes. "I met an enemy ninja and we fight in the training area. But don't worry Iruka sensei, I won" Iruka expression becoming darker. "Gulp. I wake up late. Sorry about that" Immediately the entire class was filled with laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHA. Man, as expected from you Naruto. You're probably the first to come late for that reason".

"That's lame. If it were me I won't come at all to avoid embarrassment"

"As expected from the number one fool of the class"

"What did you say"

"Okay that's enough" Iruka clapped his hands several time to stop the laughter. "Like I said before Naruto come, today we will practice about music instruments"

"Music" though Naruto.

"But Iruka sensei. Music is lame. Why should we practice instruments. Wouldn't it be better to practice on our ninjutsu. At least that will make us stronger"

"Yeah, Yeah"

"Besides practicing music is boring".

"Okay. I know guys" Iruka once again clasped his hand to regain attention. "But some ninja tchnique involve the use of music. If you're proficient in it you can create a powerful genjutsu by attacking the opponent five sense or even control it. Even if you have no music talent, its okay as if you understands it better can allow you to defend yourself better. Got it".

"….Tch. Guess we have no choice".

Satisfied with his student reaction, Iruka immediately take the large box located at the side of the classroom. Inside the box was various kind of music instruments. The students apparently become excited at seeing such strange instrument they normally won't have the chance to see.

"Okay then. You guys can take any of the instrument here you want to use" After he finish his piece the students rushed like a hunter who saw their prey fighting each other for the instrument who take their interest. However some of them appear to be unconcerned. Some children seem to prefer enjoying his snack, while some continue to resume his sleep, a few girls also surround a lone child who appear irritated by their continuous effort to attract him. After the mob have finish taking the instruments, the remaining children slowly approach the box.

"Sasuke-kun what're gonna choose"

"Idiot. Its Sasuke-kun, He must choose something amazing"

"Sasuke-kun are you gonna choose that harmonica"

Uchiha Sasuke ignored the girls incessant talks and look into the box. There're only a few instrument left. "Damn, they already take the tambourine" after a while, he let out a sigh and take out the Maraca in the box. His action make the girls shocked.

"S…Sasuke kun why did you…" The girl didn't finish her words for a blond woman immediately close it.

"Hoho. Of course. Saasuke kun must know an amazing way to sound that Maraca".

"…." Without further word Uchiha Sasuke return to his seats.

Naruto was the last to choose. When he get there the number of instrument left was limited. His eyes narrowed. He does not know how to play any of this instrument. Hell, he didn't know how to play any instrument at all. As his eyes look into each of the instrument suddenly he stopped at one particular one. It was something unique. It was beautifully design he think. It was a stringed musical instrument that has a number of individual strings running at an angle to its soundboard. It was quite big compared to other instrument and probably a child of his stature won't have the strength to lift it. However they're a sudden pull in his heart. No from his soul. The more he look into the instrument the stronger the pull is. He knew this instrument. It have a history with him, the only sound the instrument can give birth is something he wanted to hear. He want it to be born from his hands. He want to release his emotion using this instrument as the medium.

"Ahhh. Naruto. That's is an instrument called a harp. It was something quite foreign here, so I guess you won't see it much. It also difficult to play" Iruka finish and start to look at each of his students progress but suddenly a sound enter his ears. It was a very pretty sounds. He immediately turn his face to identify the origin of the sounds. What he see is the same boy who always causing problem to the village and making a prank without stop was playing the foreign instruments.

Actually the instrument itself was obtained by accident by konoha when the owner was wounded and found at the border of the village. The village immediately provide treatment to him, but it was too late. The main wound is too deep. Before his death he introduce himself as a travelling musician who earn his keep with the instrument he brought always with him. He called it a harp. He hope to donate the harp to the village in exchange for his treatment cost although the Hokage mention that it was unnecessary, the man however pleaded that his instrument be taken care even after his death. Although feeling conflicted the Hokage agree for the sake of pacifying the dying man. After his death, the harp itself was donated to the academy however none of students interested to use it. It was not something weird, considering the playing method of the instrument itself was unknown here. But here he was listening to the music produced by the harp, being guided by the tiny finger of the blond child. The child meanwhile seem like he has close off all his focus and attention to the world and focus on playing the harp. The sounds produce was something foreign yet reverberating beautiful.

Both Iruka and the students stop what they are doing and concentrated on listening to the sound that Naruto is playing. Naruto himself meanwhile was in a state where he suddenly feeling the emotion that was not his. He remember something that he never experience before in his life. He was in the field of grass. In front of his was a beautiful woman. She look at him smiling without stopped. Her eyes was directed at him. Naruto know not who the woman is, but he know he was in love with her. Overwhelming so. However he lack the power to move the world for her, so he opened his mouth and sings. He wish to give her happiness via his music. He wish to gift her with sounds that will forever cheer her up. So he sing. Sing without stop. She seem to accept his love and return a love filled smile at him. This make him so happy so he continue to sing while playing the harp in hope that she will forever be happy.

His song lead the class into a state of happiness. They were taken by his sounds and feel like they were in a middle of a grassland. They feel so free. Even outside the classroom the bird start to gather at nearby trees. A white dog in the classroom start to dance around but his owner took no notice of it in favour of listening to the music. A gril with short hair look into the figure of the boy in front of her. "That was incredible Naruto. I don't know that you can play instrument like that. Naruto-kun is moving forward…..I…I….i can't be left behind" the girl look at the boy who are playing the harp in front of her and start to build up a stronger determination.

Naruto continue to sing. But he suddenly remember that despite his willingness to make the woman happy it's not permitted. She disappear from his sight. Where did she go? She died? Yes She died. He and she was forever separated by the layer of life and death forever. It was something that he was unable to accept but alas he was weak to object. So he once again play a different tune and sing a different song. He wept for her. He was aggrieved. Why was he not permitted to be with her? Their life was so happy together. Why were they denied that happiness. Why? Why? Why? His song was so sad it instantly bring the people in the classroom from the beautiful grassland into a barren mountain. There seem to be nothing there. All that exist is the sad song the boy was singing. They feel mournful for the boy however they don't know what can they do.

Naruto remain oblivious to what his teacher and classmate currently feel. He obtain a new memories. He was walking in a dark place. But instead of fear he felt hopeful. He continue to sing to obtain his beloved back. She was here. He can bring her back only if he can impress the man and woman in front of him. So he calm himself and start to play another tone. He was preparing to sing a song that can impress the lord and his wife. After reaffirming his feeling, he start to sing the song and play the tune with the harp. Suddenly the world once again change, the barren mountain switch into a sky. A Majestic sky. Here Iruka and his students see a man proposing to a woman, their happy time together; however the woman met her doom, the man in his sadness sing to mourn her. His song attract the attention of many powerful figure and they wept for him. The man then walk through a dark place, continuously playing the song without stop, the sound of the music compelled anyone who hear it to agree with anything the composer desire, for it was not a hallucination or mind control techniques but simply a strong feeling of empathy. They feel the man love for his wife and how he grief for her. They want to help me only in admiration for his strong love, they will even break even the strongest taboo just to honour that love.

Naruto finish his song and the strong emotion and feeling he didn't know he have gradually left him. Suddenly he feel weak and his consciousness slowly left him. His last word was his teacher anxious voice calling out to him "NARUTO".

=End=

"What a beautiful song. I am impressed Orpheus. But why suddenly you begun to sing it".

Orpheus stood dazedly for a moment before looking back at his conversation partner "My lady. I believe I may have made a contact with the child".

The woman face no longer held amusement, but instead morph into one of seriousness "Explain".

=End=

Naruto woke up by the wind felon his face. He slowly wake up and look around him. His teacher Iruka was there looking at him with a concerned face. "Naruto you're awake. Do you feel any pain anywhere".

"No. I feel fine".

"Oh good. I was afraid you might have a side effect from that".

"Side effect" Naruto was confuse.

This is where Iruka face turned stern. "Naruto. I know that you want to prank people. But don't you think putting everyone on school area under a wide scale genjutsu was a bit too much.

"What" Naruto become even more confuse.

=End=

"Hey did you hear what happen at the academy today"

"No. Did something big come out".

"Man You're slow. In the battlefield that's a death sentence".

"Its more that you're too fast. Even I don't know anything"

"Oh then prepare to be amazed. Apparently some kid put the entire school under a large scale genjutsu. The victim who was caught remain unaware of the passage of time until it was almost night. They said only because the kid pass out that the genjutsu was broken. If not maybe no one in the school could escape until now"

"Seriously. Wow to perform a wide-scale genjutsu on a school area like that. The kid must be a whiz. But also stupid. Don't he or she afraid what will happen if they got caught".

"Well that appear to be another mystery. Apparently the culprit himself was not aware of performing the said genjutsu. It appear that he was just casually playing with the ninja tool provided and then created the genjutsu. So the event was treated as an accidents rather than a crime".

"Wicked. Hahahaha. I like to meet this kid someday. Must be one hell of a shinobi to do an act like that".

"Agree. I also quite interested to know who the kid is".

"Well to bad. Apparently, they put tight lips on the matter. Except the for the everyone involve have their mind on the accident wipe by the Yamanaka's".

"Awww. That's to bad".

"It necessary. Someone with that talent can serve our village someday. Imagine putting a large number of opponent in a genjutsu that make them forget about the time flow. It could serve as our trump in some accidents. But its bad if some of the kids accidently blurted out the the name of the caster. So they're taking the safe way of erasing the memory for safety sake".

=End=

"Hiruzen are you listening to me. The container was already making a huge commotion. Letting him to remain outside will not be advantageous to us in a long run". Danzo Shimura opened. His eyes remain undisturbed but there are a strange glint in his eyes.

"Patient my friends. The case has been safely wrapped down. And I trust Iruka to keep this secret".

"But you can't be sure. The container just used some of its power to put the entire academy under a strong genjutsu. The victim was not aware that it was already night when they were waken up by the ANBU squad".

"While it was indeed a concerning thing to be look into. I believe Naruto kun have done it without malice. In fact I'm not sure the child have any talent in genjutsu before. He seem to …honest to manage such a complicated and deceiving technique. And I'm sure that you're also aware that the ninetails don't have that ability. None of the previous container can use it".

"Okay maybe it was not the demon. Perhaps it was his bloodline. He is the child of Minato and Kushina. Their talent might pass down to him".

"I believe that both of them does not particularly excel in the department of putting other in illusion".

"How about the Namikaze"

"!"

"Based on your expression it seem you're aware of Minato clan. The Namikaze was shown to found a way to pass down the memories and skills of their most strongest warrior into their future descendant. Yes the power was caller alter ego, I believe you are aware".

"Of course I do Danzo. Alter Ego. The power where the memory, battle power, skills and techniques from a strong warrior suddenly emerge in the mind of their young descendants without prior notice which allow the descendants to perform incredible skills that they don't know suddenly. It's said that it manifest as a second personality that can guide the descendant host And you think Naruto have this so called "Alter Ego".

"The possibility is high. If not how can you suddenly explain how he can suddenly use a wide range genjutsu to trap all the people in the academy. I believe he do it with a music instrument that you collect from one of your charity case before. This also serve as another evidence as the instrument itself is foreign here in konoha and suddenly the child know how to play it so proficiently".

"…"

Seeing his old comrade beginning to believe hi words, Danzo let out an unnoticeable smirk. "So I think you should left him in my care. He's still small. His mind can still be molded. If you left him to me I will train him to the extent he will become an unstoppable weapon of Konoha".

Hiruzen face immediately shifted. Damn, he show too many opening to the man. Before he was ready to answer, someone voice out rejection to danzo offer.

"I think not. No more children of Konoha will fall to your mind-break and inhumane training old warhawk" Hiruzen look at the source of the words. His face visibly calmed.

Danzo expression was visibly change for the worse. But he immediately control himself "Well its been a long time. Have you been well Senju Nadeshiko".

The matron ignored the man greetings, and instead look at Hiruzen. She let out a small bow before proceed to sit beside him.

"Like I said before Danzo. You will not take anymore children from Konoha. The yamanaka and aburame child will be the last you take".

"Ohh. What do you mean I wonder. If I'm not mistaken both of the child from aburame and yamanaka was sent into the countryside for recovery purpose are they not".

The tick on the matron grow bigger after seeing Danzo smirk while pretending to be innocent, as she try to stand up to give the man the beating he deserve she was held by the third Hokage. "Stop Nadeshiko. He does not worth the fight".

"Tch. Count you lucky sleazybag".

"Still hate me I see. How many time do I need to say I have no hand in the death of Minato and Kushina".

"Hmph." The matron roll her eyes while looking at her past comrade.

"Believe what you want then. Well Hiruzen, I hope will consider my offer"

"There's nothing to consider. And Hiruzen if you dare to hand Naruto to this snake, I will personally beat you even harder than that time I caught you peek on me and Koharu".

The esteem third Hokage grow pale. He still remember that beating. It was not something pleasant. Until today he shudder when he think about it. It took him half a year to recover not to mention a three month theraphy to recuperate back. Looking at his former crush, he immediately reply.

"I assure you Nadeshiko. I have no such though. Naruto will stay at the orphanage until he reach the age and then I will return him the house Minato and Kushina live in before".

"Good make sure you do that Hiruzen. And Danzo don't let me catch you in act. You won't like it". The matron finish as she leave the room.

"After all this years. She still have that fire".

"True. I guess that is what make her so attractive to us at that time"

Both of them look at each other. Letting out a small smirk. At least they still have something they agree at.

Unaware by the two, farther from the room lies a boy in a medic uniform. His silver hair and lame glasses serve to make him inconspicuous and hard to differentiate from the rest of the medic. Perhaps that serve his purpose more. "Interesting. Alter Ego Huh. Lord Orochimaru will be pleased".

=End=

"….So Orpheus you somehow can share the boy senses and not only that you possessed him when he saw a harp. To add you also allow him to 'equip' you".

"I afraid so.

"Sigh. You do know that it could possibly harm the boy if you just take over his mind and emotion like that. Being exposed with all those memories and feeling is not a safe thing to happen to a child. If anything goes wrong, the boy might be broken.

"Its just when I saw the harp, I kinda lost control. The thing is so nostalgia. Besides Makoto you never allow me to play it through you".

"…You always play the one you have though"

"ITS NOT THE SAME" the greek musician scream. "Having it play on the reality have different effect. Only human can deliver a beautiful music because they're flaw existance. For a soul base existence like myself the sound I make is decent at best"

"I think decent is enough"

"IT'S NOT".

"….."

"Forgive my sudden outburst. However I'm a perfectionist especially in the matter of music.

"…ok"

"So then when I saw the harp, it suddenly become a strong desire for me, which I guess I channel quite strongly to the boy".

"Orpheus. Stop trying to explain yourself to me. I think you should focus on more on pacifying her" Makoto explain while motioning at Kushina that look like she was ready to explode.

"I know. But I hope you can take it better"

"….Good luck my friend"

"Neh Makoto. We're the same person right. I am thou …thou art I"

"…..Every man for himself"

Orpheus try to beg for Makoto help until Kushina grabbed him and proceed to drag him down to the back of the more hidden cornor. Truly Makoto didn't envy him.

"Well Orpheus sudden possession aside. I wonder what cause the boy to suddenly resonate with him"

"The harp perhaps"

"..Could be. An object can generate a strong emotion from the Orpheus. So maybe it was safe to assume that we can affect the boy from our side if he find something that can strongly stimulate any of us… But I don't want to do it like that".

"Eh. Why Makoto".

"Like I explain earlier, Orpheos suddenly take possession of the boy have left him dry. Do you see how the energy here suddenly seem weaker. Kushina say its because the boy energy or chakra in her words was drained during Orpheus little possession on the boy".

"!. I see. Indeed this's something to be concerned about. Kushina even say that if the energy continue to drop, the child might be crippled.

"….Yes. I'm glad my little attempt to give him some of my energy work".

"Hmmm. Whys that I wonder. Although all of us try with no avail to share our energy with the child, only your energy seem to work".

"….Don't care".

"Makoto. It would do you good to consider this a bit further. It might be important for us to discover every mechanism that the little partnership that you and this boy currently have".

"That's quite a tame way to put it".

"Everything depends of perspective. Since we already take something from the boy, then its only normal that we return something back".

"…I'll look more into it"

"Its best that you do that".

"!"

"Makoto. Are you okay?"

"..This is bad. I think a new persona have just been called. Based on this feeling, it was not one of the best part of me".

=End=

Konoha Hospital.

"Awww Man. I'm here again. Darn. And after I just get out yesterday". Naruto was turning and turning on his bad. His irritation was clear to see". After he feel that he can't take it anymore, he immediately jump from his bed and decided to have a little walk. However when he arrive at the door, it suddenly open.

"Where're you going" A nurse who emerge ask him. Her voice impatient.

"Ah. Just for a little walk. I was sleeping so long my bone was hurting" Naruto reply with a goofy grin.

However the nurse was not amused. "I would prefer it if you remain here. We're very busy in this season. Your unthoughtful action might cause us trouble" The nurse reply while watching Naruto with the stare that he was familiar with. It was a cold one, filled with hate and rejection. As a child Naruto was expose to such stare many time but that does not mean he was used to it.

"Oh. Sorry. I'll just chill in here then".

"…This is your medicine. Please take them immediately" The nurse give him a three pills in a small plate. However after Naruto accept it she immediately retreat about three steps. Her loath toward the child was apparent.

Pretending not to notice, Naruto take the medicine and eat them at the same time. "There I'll finish it".

The nurse immediately take back the plate and left the room. But not before Naruto heard a very low voice curses "Damn demon".

=End=

Somewhere in Konoha

A figure was standing on the roof. His eyes was filled with mischief. He look around the village and let out a wide smile. "My Luck seem to have turn around. Look at all this human, enjoying their lives peacefully". The figure stops while l contemplating something. "But it's not enough. Peace is boring. Only with a little chaos, can life be a bit more entertaining and I shall evoke one to safe you ignorant masses from such dull lifestyle. "Now then, where's our little boy hiding at". The figure immediately close his eyes, seem to sense something. After a while he opened his eyes and smirk "Found you". With that words he disappear in the midst of the night not attracting the awareness of even the most skilled ANBU squad who're guarding the village that time even with his gaudy attire.

Konoha Hospital

"I just return from the little demon room. Honestly just being near it make me feel the repulsed".

"Wow. Poor you"

"You should take a cold bath and salt yourself before you go to bed. If the thing touch you, you should take a herb bath to make his smell go away"

"I will. We can never be too careful with the demon. If it curse us, then it will be terrifying".

"Excuse me. But why do you talk to the boy like that. That's cruel He's just a child. I see no danger on him, just an adorable child who're only a bit loud. Just like my little brother".

"Well Natsumi, you can say that because you're an outsider. But did you know that thing is actually are…."

"Don't say it Mikoto. Who know if someone listening".

The nurse know as Mikoto immediately close her mouth. She forget in the middle of her fury that there's a law in this village preventing anyone from repeating or talking about the event five years ago. "Oh Right. Thanks Minami. A..Anyway, Natsumi you better distant yourself from the boy or you'll find yourself regretting it".

The Nurse Natsumi seem confused. However this's her superior and friends she was talking about. She was not willing to destroy her relationship at work just to satisfy her current curiosity. I will Mikoto senpai".

"Good. Now lets finish this paper and we are done for today".

"Excuse Mikoto-san" a new voice enter the conversation.

"Oh Kabuto. Whats wrong" Mikoto look at the teenage boy in front of her. Still young yet he's already a promising medic ninja. Her admiration for his gift make her more respectful even though she have a higher position than him.

"Oh. Its nothing. I just want to know if you already deliver the medicine to patient room 6068"

"Oh that. Of course. I see him take it already. But do tell me Kabuto, what are does medicine. I didn't get any prescription from Doctor Akira".

"Oh just a simple supplement. The child did faint because of chakra deficiency".

"I… Make sense then. I'll consult with Doctor Akira again later".

"Oh about that. I would prefer you didn't"

"Excuse me"

Kabuto raise his hands and suddenly all the nurse immediately fall down. From behind me another teenager emerge. "Ok the Fu. Please see to it that their memories are erased". Saying nothing the man called Fu approach the nurse one by one and touch their forehead. After a while he stands up and utter a simple word "Done". "Why thank you. Do tell lord danzo we thank him for his corporation in securing the container" Kabuto reply while smiling.

"About that. It has recently come to Lord Danzo attention that the child have more potential than he originally though. So although he initially agree to give the child to Orochimaru to serve as a negotiation chip against the third, he have recently change his mind. So my order here are to prevent you if you try to take any action against the child.

"Wha…..Are you thinking of crossing lord Orochimaru.

"A weapon should be personally maintain by the true owner. It'll be bad if it was modify in a way where the owner may have trouble using it".

"Hehehe. Right. A weapon. I forgot how that man work. Never mind. I will inform this to Lord Orochimaru. He will not be pleased to lose the opportunity to check the legacy of the fourth. And my master is a hard man to handle if he's not happy. Do take mind that your lord will rely heavily on my master after the little event he planned in the future.

Fu face twitch. "Of course. We're ready to make a compensation for this. Lord Danzo have prepare something that will please Orochimaru in package. We believe he will be pleased with it".

Kabuto took the package and open to check its content. He let out a small smile. "Oh. It seem Lord Danzo place quite an importance to the fourth legacy. To think he would go as far as to give the first cells to Lord Orochimaru. Hehehe. Well I will sent your will to my master" Kabuto end while giving a pleasing smile.

=End=

"Wake up boy. The sun is already high up. You're not planning to make this something normal for you right" The matron hit the sleeping Naruto head.

"Owww. Why you did that for. I was having a nice rest here".

"Its already three in the evening. I get that you was tired but this is unacceptable. Keep this up and you won't be a respectful member of the society"

"Ugh. Ok. I'm getting up" Naruto slowly get up from his sleeping posture and look at the old matron. "Why are you here"

The matron face contort in rage. "What do you mean why I'm here. I'm here to take you home of course. The doctor already give you permission to go home".

"Huh. Really" Instantly the boy face turned cheerful releasing the innocent within him.

The matron let out a small smile unnoticed by the boy. The she quickly steeled herself again. "That's right. So hurry and get ready boy".

"Okay. Okay. Okay. No need to yell".

"Boy…." The matron voice threatening low.

"Gulp. Oh Sorry. Only one time right".

"Yes. Now get ready quick. I don't have all day".

After a some time

"Okay I'm ready".

"Good. We're leaving now. Make sure you don't forget anything".

"Kay"

"By the way old hag. Do you know who my mother is"

The matron was shocked for a moment. "Wh…Why with the sudden question".

"Nah I just want to know about her. My surname is Uzumaki right so thats mean one of my parents are one".

"…..Sorry boy. I don't know. Your record say you're one of the orphanage they find under the wreckage of a building after the ninetails attack. Only a letter was found on your blanket saying 'Uzumaki Naruto' which believe to be your name. Your parents meanwhile was unknown. We think they're died protecting Konoha back then, if not they already come searching for you".

"I see". Naruto face show dejection".

"Well cheer up boy. That also mean they're heroes".

"Hero?".

"Yup. It mean they die protecting everyone in this village. They have a strong will of fire".

"Will of fire?"

"It mean that love is the key to peace. It would eventually become the life philosophy inour village which has since been passed on to many ninja from Konohagakure as a part of our spiritual heritage. It states that the entire village is like a large family unit and every Konoha shinobi with the Will of Fire loves, believes, cherishes, and fights to protect the village, as previous generations had done before them. Actually here in Konoha, there is a sculpture of a flame in the cemetery representing this will, it has the kanji for 'Hokage'. So it mean that your parent held into this firmly and fight not for themselves but for their love one".

"Their love one. Does that include me".

"Of course. You're their child after all".

Naruto seem to be quite. Then he let out another innocent smile "Thanks matron. Hey then can you tell me about Uzumaki"

"Uzumaki eh. Well I'm not quite familiar with them but all of them are seid to have an abnormal chakra supply, powerful lifeforce and have a high mastery in fuinjutsu. Oh and most of them often look young and have a red hair".

"Wow. So I'm from an incredible clan like that" Naruto eyes start to twinkle. But then he suddenly went quite. But my hair is not red".

"…Maybe you follow the other parents then. Its no big deal. Just be happy that you're born in this world boy and take what you have and focus on them. That will make you go long in life".

"…." Naruto remain quite for a while, before letting another smile escape him. "Will do"

"Hmm Good. Now when we get home and after tidying yourself up come to the principle room for you punishment"

"Wha…. Why?"

"For addressing this benevolent and caring old woman as "Old Hag"

"Ugh"

"Your response is"

"I'll go after dinner"

"Good. I'll be waiting. Now where di I put that history of Konoha scroll. I'll have you listen to our village magnificent yet sleeping inducing history throughout tonight. Its lucky that tomorrow the academy is closed. We'll have a good time studying together won't we boy" The matron let out a very sly grin".

Naruto pale and let out a comically tear

=End=

On the village alleyway

"My such a scary woman she is. To think she was able to detect me while conversing with the boy. Truly our little contractor, is very well protected. Hmmm. Now what to do. Oh please someone give me a sign".

"That demon. How can he be alive after what he have done. Someone should do the us a favour and end that thing".

"You're drunk, Omi".

"Shut up. Did you know my brother was thrown to the boulder because of the demon".

"I though its because he try to kill one of the citizen?"

"Yeah. A citizen alright. But it aint a human. It was that demon"

"Oh. Too bad the demon survive"

The figure smile watching the conversation between the two. "Its true that a good person is always helped when he is need. Hehehehe. This must be the culmination of my good will of eliminating all sense of dull and monotonous cycle in the world. The figure jump down shocking the two people with sudden appearance.

"What the… Who the hell are you"

"Such suspicious attire. Stop. We might need to ask why did you come here. Show us your entry pass".

"Entry Pass. Whats that"

"You must obtain the when you enter the village. They should give you an aluminium pass to serve as your identification when you enter the village".

The figure chuckle. "Oh then I'm afraid I don't have any. You see. I just emerge in the centre of the village and didn't come from the front".

"….Huh?"

"Sumita, you idiot. Can't you tell. He's a spy".

"What" the young ninja known as Sumita was terrified. Although his superior Omi may have a combat experiences. He was a fresh graduate who just complete his training at the hospital. He was not a strong combatant. And yet here in front of them lies a man with a long hair in a dark purple outfit. He seem very strong. If he attack, then the outcome won't be pretty for him. Slowly he follows his superior pose of getting into an attack pose.

The figure didn't look any less threaten by this. In fact he let out a nonchalant smile. "Ohohohohoho. Ahhh the folly of youth. To not know your hunter and aggressively went for the kill without not knowing that you could be killed instead. Oh how I adore such people".

"Cut the crab. Sumita lets go. Omi dash forward taking out his kunai and held it to go for the kill. Suddenly the figure disappear, and reappear behind him. "Hmmmm, well it seem I must break you a little before I can use you" finishing that the figure make a wave of his hand and suddenly Omi scream like he have been attack by something invincible.

"You bastard, what did you just do"

"Oh. You're quite resistance aren't you. I was going easy with just a mudo but I guess it was not enough".

Sumita meanwhile was shocked. Although not the best, he was a sensor. So he can sense if the enemy chakra move. But shockingly, the figure before him let out no such thing. It was as if he does not have a chakra coil. But that's impossible.

"Hmmm. Then allow me to provide you with a stronger means of an attacks. Please try not to break then my dear sir". Finish this the man once again wave his hands and Omi scream again. However this time the scream was fiercer, louder and scarier. Sumita begun to pale and his feet fell. Seeing his superior and someone stronger than him being so easily defeated make Sumita felt despair. He was going to be killed today.

"Ho. My dear boy. Why are crying" the figure look at him. "Don't be scared, even though I look very scary I was actually a very peaceful and loving man" the figure give him a warm smile. Sumita however was not deceive, he look at the figure in front of him and the fallen Omi, and his tremble become stronger.

"Ahhh. How cute. Please stop that expression. When I see someone look like that I can't help but want to tease them" the figure come closer to him while showing a very ruthless smile. "Eh. Oh dear. My boy are you that scared of me".

Sumita was confuse by the figure sudden change of expression. Before he notice he felt warm in his pants. He look at it and suddenly he was embarrassed to see it was wet.

OHOHO. Do not be scared my boy. I won't end your job. You're to young and still to reach your full potential. Surely Valkyrie will condemn me if I take it now. But this is quite a surprise. From you smell you're a virgin aren't you. OHOHO, Succubus would be pleased with you".

Sumita feel awkward right now. The figure unknown word make him feel more confuse but the amount of strength that he just demonstrate scare Sumita. Escape is impossible. Not to mention he was currently wet in his pants. Feeling with such mixed emotion and though, Sumita tension was very high which prevent him from making a simple action such as flaring his chakra to alert his nearby comrades. While he was battling in his mind the figure face suddenly, emerge in front of his face.

"Now my boy. I need a bit of your help. Don't worry it won't hurt you….much". with that said Sumita fall asleep.

"Now then. The first part of my plan have been prepared. Nonetheless the amount of energy drain I have is abysmal and it seem that there is no way I can use to replenish them. It show how much I must be careful in using my power here. Well I guess it worth it. My little contractor I have gone this far for you so I hope you won't disappointment me.

=End=

Naruto was currently in his room. He just complete the long reading with the matron. The amount of history lesson he have to heard from the matron was a lot. To make it worse, this is not the first time this happen. Every time he misbehave, the matron will punish him not using corporal punishment but by making him listen to her giving a history lesson. And that was not the end, after that the matron will give him a set of questions asking about the details that he just heard. If he was not able to reach the mark that the matron set, the matron will repeatedly punish him in the same manner again. If he doze off during the less, he will not able to answer the question and have to repeat hearing it. However if he listen careful, his head will start to hurt and before long he will start to sleep which often lead to a much longer lesson time with the matron. It was like an inescapable vicious cycle to him. So he always take care not to incur the matron ire if possible and seem to have neglect it today during his drowsiness this morning.

Letting out a small grunt, the boy look at the object beside him. It was a fox mask. He almost forgot about this. It was the mask that the shop owner throw at him when he was looking around during the day. It appear he have take it down with him without knowing during his escape from the shop. The matron say the third come to the orphanage early to give her the mask thinking it was his possession. Naruto take the mask and held it high. The fox mask make him remember the tale of the demon fox that said to come at the village and begun slaughtering everybody here. It was only with the act of the fourth and several ninjas that the demon beast was able to be subdued. Ninjas huh…perhaps his parents is one of them.

Then Naruto close his eyes. Parents huh. The matron say they die to protect the village, so it was a heroic death. But he still feel sad with it. He don't need them to be a here, just be near him so that he can bath under their love and let them pamper him. Yes…like the child he saw the other day. They seem to be the same age but their life couldn't be anymore different. "Dad…..Mom I want to see you' with that small wish Naruto fell asleep.

"Very well. If that is your wish. I will see that you're have it".

=End=

"Kuhhh….."

"Makoto are you alright"

"I don't' know. I feel sad all of the sudden. My heart feel like breaking"

"What. Wait here. I'll go call someone"

"Okay" Makoto say while gritting his teeth. His consciousness start to leave him. Before long he fall down and start to slowly disappear".

=End=

"Thank you for your assistance lady Kushina. You have incredible strength especially for a woman of your build".

"In my world woman are also strong Mr. Swordman. So if you underestimate us too much you bound to regret it".

"Oh you mistaken me my lady. I merely in awe as to how you can carry all those thing with with such thin build. Even I require such massive muscle to even effectively lift them".

"Oh. Well in my case its actually done using chakra. Its an energy everyone in my world have"

Suddenly their conversation was disturbed by the sudden change of the air energy. They have a new addition. Both of them looking at each other and then close their eyes trying to detect the origin of the energy shift. Kushina opened her eyes and look at the prison that cage the very beast that take her life. In front of the cage sttod a tiny child with blond hair. He look in front of him where the demon beast stare at him with an eyes filled with hatred".

"That can't be. NARUTO".

"Wait Lady Kushina"

=End=

"WELL. WELL. LOOK WHO WE HAVE HERE. IT SEEM MY WARDEN HAVE SEEN IT FIT TO VISIT ME" a voice resembling a growl address him.

Naruto was scared. Here he's somewhere he didn't know and there a monster standing in front of him. But being a strong and independent child he hide his fear and stare at the monster. "Oi..Who the hell are you. Where are we?".

"HO. IT SEEM MY TINY WARDEN HAVE GALL. HEHEHE GOOD. IF NOT YOU WOULD BE DEAD A LONG TIME AGO. ABOUT YOUR QUESTION HOW ABOUT YOU COME CLOSER. I CAN'T HEAR YOU QUITE WELL".

Naruto was suspicious but still he obey. "Ok". As he go neared the cage suddenly a large claw descend upon him, frightening him in the process. As he fell down he heard the monster growl.

"CHT. NORMALLY I WOULD HAVE LOVE TO TEAR YOUR HEAD FROM YOUR BODY AND ENJOY LISTENING TO YOUR CRY AND BEGGING. BUT AS YOU CAN SEE THIS CAGE IS A HINDRANCE" The monster finish. Amusement and frustration was mixed in its words. "HOWEVER THAT DOOES NOT MEAN YOU ARE SAFE" suddenly the monster smirk.

Naruto start to have a bad premonition and it serve him well when suddenly the water under him turn red and quickly hatch into himself. Surprised and start to feeling fearful, Naruto try to run away but the red substance hold him in place preventing him from doing so.

"HAHAHAHAHA. YOU CAN'T ESCAPE BRAT. I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU CAN GET HERE WHILE YOU'RE SO SMALL. BUT NO MATTER. ITS NOT LIKE THE GREAT ME TO LET GO OF A GOLDEN OPPURTUNITY LIKE THIS. SINCE YOU'RE SMALL YOUR SPIRIT SHOULD BE QUITE WEAK TO RESIST ME NOW. TAKE IT KID. ALL OF MY HATRED, MY WRATH, MY THIRST FOR VENGENCE. TAKE ALL OF THEM AND ACT IN PLACE OF ME TO GIVE RETRIBUTION TO THOSE IN THAT ACCURSED VILLAGE".

Naruto fell like he was suffocating. Such a dark emotion. And all of them are trying to enter him RIGHT NOW. It don't want to. These emotion is making him into a different person. Someone darker. He hate it. He don't want to be that guy. Suddenly he heard a voice scream at him filled with concern.

"NARUTO" a flurry of golden chain enter the cage and pin down the monster, shocking him and making the red substance advance halt temporarily.

"Sword Technique : Thousands Cut" Something sharp attack him but surprisingly it did't even touch his clothes but only on the red substance around him. Feeling weak he look up into his saviour. There two people. The first one is a beautiful woman with red hair. There're multiple golden chain coming from her body to pin the monster down. The second one is a man with red armor and a blond hair similar to himself. He was directing his attention on the monster while firmly holding into his sword handle. He want to speak and ask them many questions but he is too weak. In the midst of his losing consciousness he heard the monster roared.

Kus…in…a…The hell…..Why're yo…..u he…..re?

With that he lose his conscious.

=END=

"KUSHINA. THE HELL. WHY'RE YOU HERE?"

Kushina meanwhile ignored the demon beast and rushed to her child. The child she bore and was excited to meet. Oh, how much she planned to pamper and dote on him. To the existence that make her into a mother. The child was small. It was as if he was malnourish. However, there are some meat in his body, which indicate that recently, he have been eating well. Nonetheless she feel for him. Her small and fragile child. Watching how weak he was currently is, Kushina was angered. She look at the demon beast with a glare that unnerve him. Standing up the chain coming from her chakra coil immiditely begin to pulse and drag the demon beast to the front of his cage. Strongly pulling him making him stuck on the cage front feeling the pain from being pulled by Kushina chakra chain.

"How dare you hurt my son. You'll pay Nine Tails"

"Damn it Kushina. How are even alive".

"Shut up. I will hurt you so bad you'll think twice about wrecking havoc next time". Kushina close her eyes and take a deep breath. After she open her eyes, the chain begin to tightened their grip on the demon fox. More chain emerge and hold the demon in every part possible and slowly all of them start to grow tighter. "Arghhhh. St…Stooooooop. Where did you get the strength to do this. You never have this much energy in you life".

"That's for me to know and for you to never found out. Now feel the wrath of a mother". More chain emerge from kushina body and slowly the gather together to form several chains that was bigger in size. Then they were thrown on the demon abdomen. The attack was so fierce that the demon scream. "ARGHHHHHHHHH. YOU. YOU. YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS KUSHINA" ignoring the demon threat, Kushina gather her last energy and smash her chains for the last time of the Demon. The attack was so strong that it actually shake the entire cage. Receiving that attack the demon seem to lost his conscious and fall down.

Kushina retract back all the chain into her body and look at her son.

"I must admit my lady. You're a scary woman to cross. Even I felt a tad bit sympathy for the beast".

"No need for concern Siegfried. He's an existence made of chakra. He will healed soon enough. Now we must hurry. This child of mine is looking weaker".

"Yes it seem so. Let us return to the medium. The remnant of energy there should allow him to recuperate more quickly"

With that both of them leave the front of the cage and dashed to the medium castle.

=End=

At the Medium

"Excuse me, did any of you see Makoto".

"No actually. He's not here"

"Have searched in the corridor"

"I have. Even on all the room here. But I find nothing. Where he could be".

"That's disturbing. Does the other knows about this".

"Yes they already searching for him right now. Although I don't see kushina and Siegfried either".

"Oh those two are still here. Their energy still can be felt. Only Makoto is missing".

"…We must find him. Lets go".

"After you my lady".

=End=

Makoto Yuki was not in the best of his condition. He feel weirdly ache all over his body. His head feel like he was smashed countless time by a big hammer. Slowly he wake up and pushed aside the blanket that protect him from a cold night….? Blanket. When did such thing appear in the medium. There they're just a collection of energy with an independent thought, so they don't feel hot or cool. When Makoto look into his hand, he see that it was such small hands. Almost belonging to a child. Then he look on all over his body and instantly understood that he was in the body of a kid. He found a mirror nearby and went to it. Much to his shocked, he discover that this body he's currently using is the one that belong on the boy that he met at the grand seal venue. The child of Kushina and his current partner in gathering the positive energy to defeat Erebus forever.

"Boy you better be awake now. I won't escort you again today" an old female voice rang from outside his room".

Taking a pause. He decided it might not be beneficial if someone know that he have taken over the child body for now. Improvising is required. Slowly he opened "I'm awake. Getting ready now".

"What with that soft reply. You're still not avoiding the academy while pretending to be sick. Even if all your bone is broke you have to go".

"What a pleasant person" Makoto though sarcastically. "I'm Ok. Getting ready now. It appear he subconsciously know where the bath tub is. After taking the bath while under an uncomfortable stare by other children's he quickly clean himself up. Although he have to admit it was quite awkward experience for him to clean the body of another, still he grit his teeth and try to clean it as fast as possible.

After finish with the bath, Makoto went to his room and change his clothes. Like before it seem this body provide him with the basic memory. Still he have to admit, for a child who grow up in the village of assassins and mercenary, this child sure have quite an array of bright colour clothes. Choosing a clothes with a dark blue colour, Makoto start to change into it. After that he went out under the stare of an old woman who just glance at him looking somewhat terrified.

Makoto walk to this place called the academy is somewhat eventful. On his way there, he saw many people look at him like they want to kill him. Make no mistake, Makoto may be young, but he was experiences in the world of socialising and battle. It was easy to see through people hearts and determine their true goal for him. It was a skills he pick up while growing up. Allowing the body to bring him on auto piot, he soon arrive in front of a classroom. "This child class perhaps" he consider before a voice reached out to him.

"Ahh Naruto. You're feeling better now" a man with a scar on his face approach him. He look at him while smiling. Makoto look back at him evaluating the man like he did to several others on his way to the school. "Not an enemy" he concluded. Devoid of emotion he reply to the man "Yes. I have recovered". His answer shocked the man. The man start to look at him warily. He suddenly put his hand on Makoto shoulder and Makoto feel some kind of energy entered into him. By reflex he almost attack the man, but caught himself. After a closer feel, it seem the man was sending his own energy on Makoto, perhaps to sense his condition. Devoid of expression, Makoto let him.

The man stern face relaxes a bit, but it seem he was still feeling uneasy. "N…Naruto. If you feel something wrong or not healthy immediately inform me ok". Makoto once again nod. The man open the door to the class while giving Makoto another glance, the disturbance in his face is apparent. "Okay good morning class". "Good Morning Iruka sensei". "So his name is Iruka" Makoto slowly take this information.

"Oh Naruto, you can go back to your seat" Makoto reply with a nod. Searching the memory in his mind he soon found it. It was located near a boy who're wearing a dark outfit while showing an expression of irritation. Makoto has seen that face on Akihiko faces several times and hel let out a small smile. With it he went to sit at his seat. "What're you smiling for, loudmouth" a female voice suddenly appear. Makoto watch that they're several girls surrounding them. He was quite impressed, the genetic structure in this plane must be advance… he even see a pink and green hair among the children here. He secretly pondering if it was possible for hair to have that colour naturally.

Seeing the boy in front of him didn't answer Kawahira Ami was not amused. She was one of the students who have absolute control on the class hierarchy. Thus the action of the class clown to ignored her when she asking something highly angered her. To add to the fuel, she lose a portion of her memory yesterday due to an accident cause by the academy it seem. Although she was diagnose as fine, she was not pleased at all. After all yesterday was Sasuke birthday and she have prepare a special gift to attract him. By missing the memory from yesterday she don't know whether he was happy with it or accept her invitation to the flowers festival next weeks. Still she doesn't dare to ask him because she fear he will be annoyed at her. After all she can't actually say she forget now can she. So she was looking for an outlet to let her anger go and she decided Uzumaki Naruto the clown class will be the target today. Target is a game that Ami device with her friends to specifically target a students either during lecture of practice class with goal to hurt them as much as possible. It was nothing much to do really, they're just joking around, she rational in her mind.

"Oh. Sorry I don't"

"…..You got guts Naruto. But maybe because you lack in the department of brain, you make it up with your loud energy..

Uchiha Sasuke ignore the event before him. Just a fight between idiot. He have not time to participate in them. He have to grow stronger to surpass his brother and make his father proud of him.

Makoto meanwhile was highly unamused. He merely look at the little girl who probably was not even half his actual age and already hold such controlling attitude. He look around more and see some other girls share the same smile she have while looking at him. "Ah…Mob mentality" he concluded. This girls are merely brave due to their number. Instead of trying to improve themselves, the busy intimidating other people. They will soon learn that number are powerless in front of an overwhelming power. He just hope that by that time, it won't be too late. "Ok" He reply simply stunning the girls.

His short answer make the girl stump. After looking at him for some more she decided to left him alone and return to looking adoringly back at Sasuke.

Makot then look outside the classroom, trying to think how to solve his current predicament.

=End=

Medium

Uzumaki Naruto don't remember how long before he sleep this comfortable. He feel so warm and happy. If possible he want to sleep like this forever. Alas he know that' not possible. After his body get its energy back, the pleasantness force his mind to active thus claiming him from the dream. Slowly he opened his eyes and look around.

"You're awake" a gentle voice greet him. The owner of the voice was a beautiful woman with red hair. She look at him with eyes filled with love towards him.

He look at the woman for a while and ask "Who're you?". He ask the woman.

The woman seem pleased by his question. "Kushina. My name is Uzumaki Kushina, and I'm your mother"

"What. W….wh…..what do you mean" various emotion attack him.

"Sigh…This going to take some time. You might want to calm yourself for this" Kushina reply while embracing him.

Naruto feel weirded to be hug by a woman who suddenly declare that she was his mother, nonetheless he feel not the slightest need to reject or denied that statement. It felt something in him is telling it was true. Perhaps it was the red hair or the fact that She an Uzumaki. After collecting himself he look her straight to the eye and spoke "…I'm ready".

Kushina look into the child in her eyes. His eyes was as beautiful as his father but there was a steel in them showing the strength behind them. Her heartbreak. What happen to lead her son to be forced to grow up so quickly? "Okay. Where should I begin. I guess I should start from who I am don't I. Well lets see…my story begin when I was called to Konoha to serve as as the next container of the nine tails…"

=End=

At academy sparring field.

"Okay class, today we'll look into taijutsu. As you all know it was one of the technique that a ninja have to master alongside ninjutsu and genjutsu. And today we're going to learn something under taijutsu called bukijutsu"

"Buki…so we're going to use a weapon Iruka sensei?"

"Yes. For the training we are going to call, the second year to help you guys choose your weapons".

Away from the excited class stood a group of children. They seem a bit bigger than Naruto classmate but childishness and innocent still stuck on them.

"Why should spend our precious time helping a couple of brat pick up their weapon.

"Its because you pick a fight with neji and almost destroy the entire classroom, Kota.

"Its not my fault, he was the one who start it".

"Excuse me, I believe you are the one who start first. Addressing me as creepy eye is something that llead your face to end like that"

"The boy face was bashed and bruise still can be seen vividly from his cheeks. Remembering how the boy opposite of him attack him before the boy immediately begin to flare up "If you want we can always finish up that fight right now?".

"Stop it. Don't you two aware that the three of us are being forced to join you in this because we're consider as guilty for not stopping you guys earlier. I won't be asked to assist for another task to redeem my credit just because you guys are hot-blooded idiot. Lee, Isamu drag both of them. We're going".

"Okay Ten-Ten" Chorus the two boys while looking at Neji and Kota with plead in their eyes. They were weak compared to the two top boys in their class so if both of them refuse to obey Ten-Ten order than there's nothing they can do while but to be scolded by Ten-Ten. Understanding the plight of the two smaller boys, Neji and Kota let out a sigh and start to move towards the group of children.

Naruto classmate was excited for this training. Some of them already take a wooden sword and swinging it around trying to imitate the pose they probably seen somewhere, however since they lack the knowledge on the methods behind the skills their action could be seen as playing around at best.

"HAHA. Look at this. Konoha waterfall gleam" a boy with short brown hand scream while swinging down his wooden sword at his pale classmate.

His attack however was stop by an annoyed looking Iruka who response by confisticating the blade from him. "Come guys this is not a joke. You could get some serious damage with this practice weapon if you're not careful" Iruka lecture. He then pointed at the group of second years students who're helping the students choose a weapon. One of them is the daughter of Konoha weapon shops so Iruka assume that she are well verse in each weapons while recommending them to his students.

After a while, it has come to Makoto turn to choose the weapon. Taking an apathy expression he slowly went to the desk. "Hmmm you're quite small. It seem you probably don't have much muscle too. Ok. I recommend you this spear. It has a long reach so you can stop your opponent from coming near you and deliver damage from distance.

Makoto look at the girl in pink outfit who was enthusiastically recommending the practice spear to him. He look into Naruto body and at the girl then letting out a small sigh. The girl take note of this and her happy face strain a bit. It slowly become even more unsightly when she saw Makoto take up a small practice sword instead.

"Hey. Didn't you heard what I say. You're small so I recommend you to use this spear so you can fight in a longer reach. Are you doubting your senior".

Makoto simply look at the girl and then shaking his head. The girl seem pleased by his action "Good. Then take this spear and return that short blade".

"No".

"Excuse me".

"This blade will do" Makoto explain coolly.

However his answer incur the wrath of the girl. "You…Don't be stubborn. Have you sen Yourself. You're small and lack the muscle to defeat you opponent in a close combat. That's why I give you that spear and you're doubting my advice".

Makoto once again shake his head. "I do not doubt your advice".

"So why you do not follow it" the girl ask again. The boy in front of her was very weird. He look like someone who're always tired.

"Because your evaluation in me is incorrect and so is the recommendation you gave me".

"Whaa…How dare you said I was wrong. My family operate a weapon shop so I was more knowledgeable about them compare to a brat still wet behind their ears".

"Your family operating a weapon shop does not equal to you having mastery on all weapon. And you don't look any older than me" Makoto close while heading back to his class, seem uninterested to continue the argument.

Ten-Ten however was livid. The boy in front of her just say that her judgement is wrong and her words are not that good although she was a daughter of a weapon shop owner. True she adored the legendary sannin, Tsunade and look everything she can about her. She know that Tsunade did not use weapon in battle so she too try to mimic by training her body instead and forgo weapon use in her training. However she was still a weapon shop daughter, if she was though to be clueless about weapons then that's mean her family shop reputation might be damaged. So she did study about weapon a bit and prie herself for having more knowledge about them than her peers. And now that pride was being grinned to dust by a blond brat who come out of nowhere.

This incite the competitive spirit she have in her. "Halt, I'm Ten-ten challenge you to a weapon fight. If I won you have to retract back your word".

"No".

"Huh" Ten-Ten was shocked by the simple word that turn down her challenge. Even the boy classmate was looking at the boy weirdly. Shouldn't boy at that age be hot headed and never back down from a challenge. "I see so you're afraid. You a big boy afraid of weak little girls. How embarrassing" Ten-ten goaded the boy.

"Think what you like" Makoto already arrive at the group and proceed to sit under the tree in hope of covering himself from the hot sun.

Ten-Ten watch incredulously at the boy. Was this one of the boys who we say a mature guy . People like Neji, but even Neji attack when provoked. Why does this boy not? "If you continue to refuse I will challenge you everyday until you accept" Ten Ten declare desperately.

This got Makoto attention. If the girl come to challenge him everyday, what happen when he found a way to return back to the medium and return the control of this body to the child. He look at the child body, small, fragile and weak. There's no way he will survive the girls challenge. And he also aware that if he still persist to refuse the challenge given by the girls the boy will be seen as a cowards. This will also makr his life more difficult as people will look down on him.

His action of turning down the fight was because it was his habit, however he can't do the same now. He's living a different live now. "Okay lets spar. However if I win you can't challenge or disturb me ever again".

"Deal" Ten-Ten grins. Oh she was going to enjoy teaching the brat a lesson. She can't wait to break that expressionless face into tears.

Iruka watch the exchange nervously. Something was different with Naruto today. It's like he's a different person. Gone the child who always laughing and energetic all day and in his place stood this 'Naruto' who seem undisturbed by anything. It's like he close his heart to everything and frankly that scare Iruka. However he still remember the third order. To only observe Naruto id he exhibit any change in behaviour and report back at him. So he just went to act as the judge of the spar. "Begin".

Ten-ten jump and took out the spear she appear in front of Makoto and thrust it at him. Taking a minimal movement Makoto merely dodge to the side. Ten-Ten continue her assault she swing the practice spear at her target and after watching him escape a few times she grown irritate. When she thrust at him, he merely move his face a little when she swept the weapon at him he proceed to dodge by making a small jumping. His action of taking the minimal movement to dodge every of her attack make her action of furiously attacking seem funny and some students actually begun to laugh at her. She was starting to lose her rationale due to embaressment.

"Come on attack back you slippery eel"

"…No"

". Are you underestimating me? Then you're going to regret it".

"I doubt you could manage that" Makoto finish with a smirk. He was feeling playful somehow. The girl effort to touch him greatly amuse him. The way she move was completely amateurish and she left so many hole in her pose which Makoto use effectively. He was aiming for her to self-destroy, and sure enough a moment later she collapse seem to be gasping for air. Seeing she was down, Makoto went near her and talk to her in low tone.

"Your mistake is choosing that spear to prove your point. You have a body build, which is almost the same as me. So the problem are the same. STAMINA. Both you and I simply do not have the amount of stamina to required to perform the attack style required for a spear to deal maximum damage. For people with our build a light and compact weapon are more ideal as it allow us to move more freely".

"Tch…HA…HA….HA…..Show off….But …I ….guess…a win….is…a win"

"It is. Make sure you follow you promise".

"Got it…. Got it. I won't challenge you anymore.

"Wait…At least tell me…your….name".

…Makoto….Uzumaki Makoto.

Makoto stand up and walk out of the sparring area, feeling confuse. For some reason he have take the child own name and mixed it with his own when he introduce himself. He was worry for some reason his mouth opened itself without his control. He guess it's one more mystery he have to solve. Until then he would avoid people lest they inquire about his identity as well. However unknown to him there multiple stare that was currently directed at him, filled with confusion, admiration and other feelings.

=End=

Iruka was sure now. Whoever that is in front of him, it's not his obnoxious yet endearing students. He was sure that the child is an imposter. But early when he check the boy out, he see no difference in the child chakra. Being a long time with the boy, Iruka can more or else recognize his chakra…..warm and strong with a tint of cold darkness. However the possibility that the boy is an imposter could also be denied, the boy didn't change when he disturb his chakra coil early which mean no illusion nor camouflage technique was used.

"This would not do. I have to inform the third. Okay guys that's all for today. Make sure you guys went straight home you hear me".

"Wha..but what about the weapon practice"

"Sorry guys but the time is up. I promise we'll do it tomorrow ok"

"OK then".

"I need to get back anyway. My dad coming back today"

"You promise right Iruka-sense".

"Sure. Ok see you guys tomorrow. Go straight home all of you, especially you Naruto. No prank today"

Makoto expressly nod. "Bye".

Iruka watch Naruto walk back out of the academy. After he was alone he form a few hand signs and disappear.

=End=

"For real, did you see Naruto move back then. It was amazing."

"Yeah. But don't you think he was kinda strange today. He does not act like his usualself".

"Now that you mention it, he does a bit weird today. I though he was kinda scary. Looking with the eye that seem like he was bored and unaffected of everything"

He an orphan right. …. Maybe something bad happen to him yesterday".

"Yeah his an orphan. Maybe…I guess he have his baggage too huh even with all those antic and prank he do".

"Wow. Did Naruto just get deeper, you guys".

"….."

"…."

"…."

"NAHHH. Still thinks he's an idiot"

"Yeah. Maybe he just got lucky today. Anyway do you want to go eat ice-cream at Hoshi, I heard they have a new flavour today.

"Sweet count me in"

"Guess I can tag along".

=End=

Makoto meanwhile was not returning to the orphanage. Instead he come at a silent and isolated area. Slowly he look around. "Come out. I know you're here".

From the shadow, emerge two man. One was tall and have a muscular body. The other was a teenager who Makoto guess should be around 13-15 years old. "Do you have anything you want with me" Makoto ask directly.

"Yes. Show us your power" the muscular man said before dashing. He took out a scroll and after opening it summon a large axe which he proceed to use against Makoto. Makoto was surprised by the phenomenon of summoning a weapon out of nowhere, however his long trained instinct kick in and he quickly jump back to avoid the attacks. The teenager meanwhile throw what seem to be a thin needles at him. "Tch, tetrakarn" the needle bounce off him and was thrown back at the boy hitting his chest. The boy start to vomit blood, but regardless stand once again while drawing out more of those thin needles. Makoto know that if he allow the boy to continue fighting he'll in danger.

"Garu" minato summon a wind, which proceed to hit the boy making him fall. Immediately dodging another hit from the other man, Makoto rushed to the boy location. Sorry for this "Zio" from his hands a wave of electricity manifest which he used to channel at the boy chest. The electricity start to channel into the boy making him scream and before long he lost consciousness. Silently casting dia at the young boy, Makoto pull his full attention at the muscular man.

The man was holding the giant axe, but the look in his eyes are blank. Makoto already have an inkling of what is happening. He silently repressed his annoyance before casting a tarukaja on himself. Since he obtained the Universe arcana, casting such spell does not require him to constantly switch persona to use their skill. As long as he know how the skills or abilities work, he was able to manifest them. Although this was the first time, he really use them.

Not only that he notice that his energy is being drained each time he try to use the skills. His abdomen feel warm as if there's an energy flow which then reduce once the spell was done. If he has to describe it, it was like having a second energy source that was different than the Energy he used before. Before he used his mental power to summon the persona to use their skills however now the energy seem to come from his body which instead of making him tired mentally, make him tired in physique. Although he was fascinate by this change he know now is not the time to analyse the situation.

The man rushed at Makoto and aim his axe to sever his body. Dodging the slash by hair breath, Makato proceed to put all his strength to punch the man on his side. Using the punching technique he learn from one of his persona seiten taisei, he immediately channel his inner energy and entered them into the man. The man cough up a clot of blood before he proceed to fall down. Makoto look at the man sorry figure. He was gasping. Clearly the attack probably harm his inner organs. Taking out all his power Makoto case diarahan on the man which seem to have a good effect as the man stop coughing and gasping. He merely lose his consciousness.

Makoto gasp and collapse. He was using to much energy. However interestingly, his mind was clear unlike the other time when he overwork himself. The difference this time was only his body feel so out of energy. After some time replenishing his energy he stand up and look into the shadow. Irritation was clear on his face.

"Come out Loki. Your mischief this time have gone too far". From the shadow a figure who dressed in dark purple outfit suddenly slowly appear. He have a long blond hair and look very noble, on this face a constant smile was shown. His eyes however was filled with a dark light.

"What a pity. I hope to test the strength of the boy. But how come it's you instead I found Makoto".

"…..Why are you here Loki. How did you come to this plane".

"I just come normally".

"Explain how this 'normally' work".

"How cruel of you Makoto. Its been a long time since we met face to face. A moment to rejoice our time for this reunion should be prioritize, I believe".

"Hello Loki, happy to see you. Now answer the question".

"Sigh. I don't know. Suddenly I emerge somewhere in the village with all the knowledge of what have happen".

"All of it?"

"All of it, Elizabeth plan. You little agreement with the boy, the medium, the demon inside the child…..all of it".

"..But how. You're not with me during all these time".

"Ah yes. You didn't use me at all during the final battle with Nyx. Its appear you think my power is not enough to assist you in that battle" Loki stare at the little boy in front of him. His eyes flashed a cruel light.

"Don't try to make it on me Loki. That fight was important. I can't have you do some mischief to jeopardize it. You're a moving time bomb".

"HAHAHAHAHA. You know me so well Makoto. As expected of my original".

"….Loki. What did you do to these two?" Makoto pointed at his previous assailant.

"Nothing much. Just a simple mind control. I want to see the boy conviction in our cause".

"HE'S A CHILD LOKI".

"Calm down Makoto. You're starting to lose yourself there".

Makoto indeed losing his patient with his persona. Children is one of a few thing that he felt compelled to protect. His relationship with Maiko Oohashi make him realize how innocent and weak there are. So any action that can cause them to be harmed is truly challenging his bottom line.

"You're dangerous Loki. Too dangerous to be left alone" Makoto look at his persona in front of him. His face devoid of expression and his face show a cruel light. It was the same expression he wore when he battle Nyx and show no hesitation in each of his attacks until the fall of the being. "Your action not only may harm a little child but you also involve to innocent people in your pursuit of mischief".

Perhaps he sense that his 'original' was seriously angered, Loki immediately raise his hands to show his surrender. "Ok Makoto, I'm sorry. I'll seriously reflecting myself. So stop releasing that murderous aura at me. You can't be seriously think of killing me right. That's impossible. I'm a part of you".

"….We'll see" Makoto start to walk slowly toward loki.

"Ok. Ok. I get it. I was wrong. I won't do it again" Loki was seriously scare now. His original was indeed angry. Perhaps trying to harm the child was not such a good idea. Looking at Makoto who stop and stare at him, Loki know that Makoto was having a second though. He must take this chances. "I really do Makoto. Come on, You know me. I put my prank under control. I was not really want to harm the child. Merely to test him".

"With a giant axe and needle that was thin enough to hit the heart if thrown correctly".

"Oh that's just to scare him. Look. Loki point at the teenage boy and the Giant Axe. He pick up the ace and with a flick of his finger, the axe crumble into a small ice dust. Makoto eyes widened at this so he went to check the teenage boy. As expected the boy chest was not harmed, There' something like a frostbite there, but there're no wound there. "See. I enchant the weapon so that they shattered when they hit something with certain force.

"Then why did they caught out blood".

"That was your fault. You do realize that you're strong enough and each of you skills are deadly right. I never though it be you instead of the boy so I don't enchant their outfit for extra protection"

"…..Your word are still hard to believe Loki".

"Argh, You're a hard man to please. The here"

"What's this"

"A scroll. Apparently that big guy over there copy it from somewhere. It seem to possessed a high level skill of this plane. I was planning to give it to the boy after the test" Loki pass the scroll to Minato. Minato open and glance at it. The skill name was written on the scroll. 'Shadow Clone Technique, a forbidden Jutsu developed by the second"

"….."

"….."

"Okay I guess, you'll get a pass this time".

"Of course. Thanks".

"However. There is no next time, my mischief self" Makoto stare at Loki.

"…..Of course"

"Another thing. You're returning inside me".

"Ehhhh. Can I take a vacation. This village intrigue me"

"…..Are you not aware?"

"?...Of what?"

"Your body. It start to disappear".

"What?"

Loki look down at his body. It's indeed more transparent than before. "Oh dear. It seem my conjecture is correct".

"What you mean?"

"It seem we Persona are unable to stay indefinitely in this plane. Once the energy we have disappear there's a chance that we'll disappear and maybe not return to the sea of soul

"! That is certainty ominous. You sure Loki".

"I have no way to confirm. But the possibility is high. The energy keep leaving from me without stop. If I make an aggressive move or use my power than the energy drained rate is faster".

"…Let have you return inside me. Maybe you'll recover then"

"I hope so. Loki look into his quickly disappearing self and let out an amused smile. It seem he was not that scared to disappear. "Well then Makoto. I'll return now"

"Ok"

Loki turn into a small light and enter Naruto body. Makoto close his eyes for a moment, and after confirming the presence of Loki within him, let out a relief breath and look at his previous assailant.

"Now. What to do with you"

=End=

Medium

"…and that's how we die. But believe Naruto, your father and I…..we love you so much. We're happy to become a parent and everyday waiting for you to come to this world is something special and exciting for us".

Naruto sit in a daze. In a short moment he was exposed with various information. The reason why everyone hate him. The truth behind his parent death. The political working in Konoha. Frankly it was something that was overwhelming for him. He look at the woman in front of him. Then his lips quivered.

"But why….."

"Naruto?".

"Why me? Why me? Why me? Why I'm the one who got stuck with that monster. Why I be the one to receive the hatred for something that was not related with me at la. Why I be the one to be left alone without a parent? Why….Why…. **ANSWER ME MOM** ".

Kushina watch her son rambling and screaming calmly. She know her little boy need this. So instead of giving excuse she merely hug him and pat his back.

Naruto start to sob. "I was lonely. No one want to be with me. Everyone hate me…..and….and ….people always hit me when I was alone. Gramps sometimes come but he was busy and cannot stay for long. During a festival I watch my classmate wear a yukata that their parents help them into and eat many delicious food…I….I want that too. Their parents hug them and hold them high to watch the fire works…I want that too. Their parents hold them near when they're tired to walk home…I want that too".

Kushina start to tear listening to her son confession. It was true. Her baby was lonely. But there was nothing should could have done. She was a mere fragment of her original emotion and will. Having an energy to stay here, save her son from the nine tails, tell him everything that she know, and now to pamper him was something she believe to be a luxury. Her original energy should only have a little energy to speak with him for a while. That's was why she planned to only tell him the most important thing only. But now she was allowed more than that, she was content. She knew she would disappear soon having already complete the job and will left by her original. She would leave her baby soon. So instead of wasting time feeling unsatisfied she will spend her time consoling and pampering her baby as much as she can. With that in mind she continue to smile gently at him while playing with his hair gently.

"…sasuke often think I'm an idiot. He always look down at me. Everytime I challenge him he will roll his eyes and beat me down. Kiba bully me too. He often fight with me….Oh but theirs is this one time where I kick his butt. I still remember his face at that time. Hilarious Mom"

Kushine let out a gentle chuckle. Look like his little baby is a bundle of fire. Cannot sit still and brimming with competitive spirit.

"I once train on the forest. Now I can run faster than most boys. Well Kiba sometimes beat me though. Oh and you know mom, there this girl in the class name Sakura. Man she was cute. I'll fall at her for the first sight. Her smile was beautiful…..but she like Sasuke. I wonder what so good with that jerk.

"Naruto. Control your word please" Kushina admonish. She seem unpleased by Naruto choice of words. But then again she too was not the most polite people. So She merely letting out a grin before resuming. "When in front of important people only you get it.

"HAHAHA. Ok Gotcha mom. Oh and there's this place called Ichiraku Ramen. I love it there. The owner and his daughter was so good to me. And the ramen oh my. It was justice. And then mom….."

Kushina merely continue to listen to his baby. This is a few moment where her baby is allowed to be spoiled. For his life is one destined to be filled with hardness considering his lineage and that demon sealed in him. But for some reason she was not to worried. Because she know her baby won't go through it alone.

=End=

Hokage office

"Are you sure Iruka"

"Yes lord Hokage. Naruto was clearly different today. It was like handling one of the kid from Uchiha instead. The apathy in his eyes was real".

"…..Anything else"

"Oh he show remarkable skill in fighting an armed opponent. He fight against the girl from the armory shop in west of Konoha and effortlessly dodge all her attack. Even I can't actually say that I can dodge as graceful and precise like that"

"…Thank you Iruka. I appreciate this report. You can return now. Take care on your way".

"Yes lord Hokage" Iruka form a seal in his hand and disappear with a puff of smoke.

Hiruzen took up his pipe and smoke them. His eyes laced with concern. "So I guess he confirm our suspicious the Nadeshiko"

"Sigh. So I was right. The boy today does seem a bit different".

From behind him suddenly emerge a woman. She look beautiful and was filled with a strong aura. "Don't you think Danzo know about this".

"Considering his personality. It almost impossible that he will ignored Naruto-kun. I believe he'll take action soon, and considering my position I can't actually move the ANBU for this"

The woman face hardened. Her eyes shine with determination. "I'll already say Hiruzen. He won't take anymore children from this village. As a member of the Senjuu and in the name of my father I will stop him".

"Be careful Nadeshiko".

"I have not fallen so low that you need to worry about me Hiruzen. Oh there might be actually some damaged in the forest behind the orphanage later. I hope you can take care of it, the woman give the third Hokage a playful wink".

"OH…..I'll try my best. Do take care to show some restraint though"

"I'll do my best but no promise" finish the woman disappear like she was never there.

"HAAAA. After all this year she still so full of energy. It's hard to see that we actually the same age. Well with her true look, who will believe me even if I say it. But Naruto-kun….Alter ego huh. I hope nothing bad will happen….. You sure left us quite with quite a legacy Minato.

=End=

Konoha underground

"Interesting. It seem my though is correct. The boy does possessed that bloodline. Such potential can't be allowed to be swallowed by mundaneness. Kabuki, Satsuki, Mabuki, come".

"Yes Danzo sama" there figure appeared behind Danzo.

"You order are to abducted Uzumaki Naruto from orphanage 12. ….Leave no witness"

"Pardon me lord Danzo. But the orphanage is filled with children. The being we should be protecting. Wouldn't be better to abduct the child silently".

"We can't have any chance. Uzumaki Naruto was a sensitive existence politically. The child should be given to me in the first place to be trained not live as one of the ignorant masses. Hiruzen have damaged one of our village most powerful weapon in his aim for peace. Ridiculous".

"…..Lord Danzo I still think".

"Quite Satsuki. This is not an instruction but a formal order. Bring the boy here so I can begun to break him to create the weapon he should be"

"…..Yes my lord"

On one of Konoha houses roof

"Whats wrong Satsuki. Don't tell me you feel bad for this mission. If I remember correctly you shown no remorse when we kill the entire children on that training facility on takigakure. Satsuki glare at the man. "Watch you mouth Kabuki, I assure you I held no pleasure in snuffing those life. I still bring their death to today and prepare to be cut down anytime because I'm aware of my sins. However its different when it comes to our own children. These children are not soldier, just a group of innocent children. They have done no wrong".

"Pfttt. Naïve. As for me I was glad to have this mission. It give a chance to hurt that demon brat".

"Watch you mouth Kabuki. Being someone in your position surely you know the truth behind the boy. He is merely the container, one of us. No he hold an even noble job of protecting all of us by restraining the beast'.

"Who cares. If I hurt the brat, the demon might get hurt too right. Then it's a win for me. I may not be the demon match, but a single brat...easy pick".

"You are too full of bloodlust Kabuki. Remember we may do a dirty job, but our goal are the same with the other ninja. To protect Konoha from behind the shadow. This is the truth for each of our mission. Make sure you don't develop any love for blood"

"As expected someone from a noble ninja clan is different. Never mind. Lets just get this over with".

=End=

Makoto was in Naruto room studying the scroll he just get. However he himself was unable to really use the skill mention in the scroll. To be exact he does not know how to move the energy called chakra from his so called chakra coil. He continue to try the technique describe for some time however he later give up.

"Its no use. Without the proper understands in this chakra thing, I won't go far in this. Its better to look for a material that can help me tomorrow. If I not mistaken this village have a public library. I guess that's where I go tomorrow".

"Naruto. Are you still awake"

"Uhh. Yes Ma'am".

"Then hurry up and sleep. You're a heavy sleeper you know right"

"….Ok" It seem he won't reach anywhere today. So its better to go to sleep. Makoto close his eyes. Suddenly he feel a warm energy flowing through his spirit and into the boy body. Curious he follow the energy. When he regain his awareness he see that he was at the medium. "Huh. So I guess that's how I get back".

"Makoto?"

"Makoto look in front of him. A blond youth in red armour quickly approach him. Where did you go. All of us search for you everywhere we could".

"Ugh. Its kinda a long story".

"We got time".

"Maybe Later. Anything change when I was gone?".

"Oh yeah. The boy here".

"What".

"The boy. Kushina son. Our little host".

"…Just what happen when I was away. Where're them".

"I'll lead you".

=End=

At Kushina and Naruto

"Thanks Mom. I always want to tell you all of this".

"Its okay honey. Do you feel better now?

"Yup".

"I'm glad. Naruto listen, actually I'm"

"Its Ok….You're leaving right"

"!...How did you"

"I don't know. But during our talk I can feel that you're growing weaker. Your energy is disappearing".

"…Yes Naruto. Actually I was not suppose to be able to talk with you this long. It was this place that supply me with the energy to last this long. However it seem that my power was at the end".

"….Sniff….."

"Don't cry sweetie. I feel sad if you start now"

Naruto immediately slapped his face. "I'm not crying. I already do that before. I'm Okay now".

"…..You are very strong Naruto. Probably even more than me or your father. And you're only a child".

"Of course I'm. I am Uzumaki Naruto the proud son of the 4th Hokage and Uzumaki Kushina" Naruto show up a confident expression and declare.

Kushina was stunned. She look at her baby..no her son who now showing such spirited expression in front of her. She feel an intense emotion inside her. Sad that she have to leave without seeing her son growth but at the same time happy that her son was strong enough to be able to handle anything in his life.

Kushina feel liberated and her body start to turn into a countluse small bringht light. Naruto who watch this immediately jumped into her laps. He hug her strongly for the last time while burying his face on her bosom. After some time Naruto lift up his face and look at her with a wet face filled with tears and snot. However his face show a very wide smile as he look at her. Kushina let out a chuckle. "Oh Baby. You look hideous right now…..but for some reason I love you more. Be happy my son".

It was then the door open and Makoto entered the room. He was stunned to see the disappearing Kushine. Watching him enter the room, Kushina gather all of her remaining strength and spoke to him "Please protect him". Watching this Makoto, give her a reassuring nod and utter "I will".

With that Kushina completely disappear from the room leaving Naruto who was sobbing quietly. Makoto feel awkward and do not know what to do in this situation. The small child in front of him was crying for losing someone important to his who he just got to meet for a short while. Remembering Maiko, Makoto slowly approach the tiny body and crouch down before proceeding to embrace him. Slowly he caress the boy hair while uttering "there, there don't cry. You don't want her to be sad right. If she know she left you and make you cry she won't be in peace. The boy suddenly hold his cloth tighter and let out a huge cries. Patiently Makoto continue to console the boy until he was calm

=End=

"Sorry bout that"

"Its nothing…..Are you feeling better now".

"Yeah. Thanks for that".

"Your welcome"

"….."

"…."

"Okay this is kinda late but my name is Uzumaki Naruto".

"A pleasure my name is Yuki Makoto".

"I just remember, You the guy at the creepy place. The one with the scary mask thingy and Elizabeth".

"Hey kid. Its rude to call me that. I have a proper name of Ryoji Mochizuki"

Naruto turn his body to look a boy behind him. The boy has black, swept back hair, blue eyes, and a beauty mark under his left eye. He look like one of the man that always flirt with Ayame at Ichiraku restaurant.

"Who're you"

"WHA…How come you remember Makoto but not me"

"You wear a different look now Thanatos"

"Oh right. How about now". Suddenly the boy figures changes. His body was swallowed by darkness and then Naruto hear a piercing scream reverberate around the area. The boy current look changed into the fear inducing creature that he met back at the dark place.

"How about now? Recognize me?

Naruto let out an idiotic nod. His body start to tremble.

"That's enough Thanatos. You're scaring the boy"

"HEHEHEHE. Sorry kid." With a flick of his finger, the mask thing change back into the flirty boy he first saw.

"Wha…What are you"

"Oh me. Just one of Makoto persona".

"Per….so…na? Whats that? Elizabeth use the same word too".

"Hmm to explain it might be quite difficult for you to understands. Its quite complicated for me too. Care to do the honour Makoto"

"They another me"

"What?"

"Like I said, they're another me. A part of my soul that can manifest in another form with their own individual though and capacity for actions well beyond what I can do. You can think of them as my alter ego".

"Alter ego?"

"It mean something some other aspect of my personality. Think of them as me but with different behaviour and though process"

"…? I don't get it"

"Though so. Well never mind. Its ok if you think of them as your allies who will support you on your task".

"Task? Oh right. To collect the energy to kill that thing".

"…Sorry to get you in this"

"N..No its okay. I don't really get it, but it seem it was thanks to you that I get to meet my mom. SO I guess I owe you one".

"…I have made a promise with her Naruto. Starting from this time, I will protect you until the moment you no longer need me. This I swear to you" Makoto look into Naruto eyes. His eyes filled with determination.

"Oh. I..It…Its Okay. You don't have to do that".

"No. I want to do it"

"Well…suit yourself" Naruto face was red. He have never have someone who promise to protect him before so facing it at the first time make him feel very embaressed but he doesn't hate it. "Pointing at the man behind Makoto he asked "…..Who is he"

"Oh my apologies for the late greetings. My name is Siegfried, a simple swordsman under Makoto service".

"Oh nice to meet you".

"Naruto. Your life will probably filled with many hardship however you must be strong. I'll help out whenever it was possible"

"Oh Oh count me in to"

"If Makoto swore that he'll protect you, My blade too shall be yours to command as well Naruto-sama".

" . Oh Thanks. I'll be happy to help you guys with you work too"

"Good. But it think it was time you return back. You have stay here for too long. Its not safe for you to be exposed to that dark energy for too long. You're still small. Makoto state while pointing at the nine tail cage.

Naruto look into the cage for a while. His expression undiscernible. "Ok. But how can I do that"

"Close your eyes and find the energy path that connect this your soul and body. It should be in red, blue and silver".

"Okay found it".

"Good. Now just will yourself towards it and you should be good to go"

Naruto follow Makoto advice, and before long he feel his body slowly floated and he left the medium.

=End=

Orphanage

Naruto opened his eyes and look around. It was his room. He pinch his cheek. Was everything just a dream. Suddenly he look at the scroll nearby his bed. Curious he pick it up. "Shadow Clone Technique huh. T…This's one forbidden technique that the Jounin used during the annual academy spar. How come it's here. Naruto wonder. "Nah never mind, hehehe, now lets see how you work".

Naruto start to study the scroll. His eyes focus. For a child with limited attention span, he was capable of exerting an unknown level of concentration when it comes to the thing he like. A powerful jutsu is one of them. Wearing a silly grin, the boy read the technique description one by one trying to decipher the true meaning behind the technique and how to correctly used them.

"Huh. This technique is more easier than I though. Its similar to the clone technique. Lets see, this technique creates copies of the user, however, these clones are corporeal instead of illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing techniques on their own, including the Shadow Clone Technique itself and can even bleed. However they will be dispelled if they receive a strong attacks. The clones can also disperse on their own, or be dispelled by the user of the technique. The Shadow clones created was capable of independent though and feel the original user's pain to some extent. Hmmmm, seem similar to what Makoto say his persona is". Intrigue Naruto continue reading.

"One of the advantage of this technique is that despite being separated, each clones still bear connections with their original and they will have the original strength when being materialise. Each clone could only exhibit the same ability and power than the original user of the technique have".

As Naruto grow more and more engrossed in the scroll, suddenly the whole room shake. It was a strong shake that make some of his belonging fall down. Panic the boy raise his head and look around. "Wh…What happen. From outside his building he saw a smoke coming from the forest behind him. "An explosion. So near the building….could it be? We're under attack?" Seem to agree with his own conjecture, Naruto run out. He have to inform someone. Everyone could be in danger.

=End=

Forest

"I idiot. Don't you guys know how to hold back. Who would throw a explosion talisman directly at a house full of children. That was such a messy way to kill and attract attention. Really, what have that old thing been teaching you guys".

On a branch of a tree, a woman with blond hair was looking down on two people. Her visage calm, but the anger in her eyes make her look more scary under the dark night.

"HAAAA…HAAAAAAA. Damnit. Who're you. There was not suppose to be someone as powerful as you here".

That's not for you pup to know. Now answer me, did Danzo send you three here".

"…."

"A commendable and correct answer from a shinobi to take. However tonight that was the wrong answer". Disappearing the woman suddenly arrive behind the three assailant. With an incredible strength she kick one of them. The blown was so powerful that it left an aftershock and strong wind. Like a kite that was broken the victim flew in straight line breaking a few tree on the way.

"Mabuki".

"Oh don't worry. He's fine. I did hold back in that attack. Now feeling more willing to talk pup".

"Chi. Stop calling us that. You don't look that older than us" the male ninja shouted.

"In the world of shinobi, the appearance can be deceiving. Surely you guys know that. Having work under that man for so long".

"..Tch. Satsuki, what should we do now."

"We have no choice. The mission must be completed at all cost. Kabuki, you go ahead and complete the mission…just be careful to avoid being seen by anyone. Please".

"….Don't be naïve now…..Tch. Can you handle that woman alone?"

"I know based on our time fighting. I can't be her. However that does not mean that I can't delay her".

"Looking at his partner confident smile, Kabuki smirk. "Yeah. You still have that technique".

"….Go Now. And remember my instruction"

"Sure. Sure. Okay then. See ya beautiful lady" Kabuki make a flying kiss gesture and jump to the tree behind him.

"Stop brat". The woman once again disappear and emerge behind the Kabuki. She directed a powerful punch at himm making Kabuki sweat.

"Shadow Technique: Shadow Confinement"

Suddenly a huge shadow emerge and surround the blond woman. Apparently caught unware, she hesitate for a while, a chance taken by her target to escape her. "This is a shadow….?" Are you a Nara".

"I would not dare. I'm a mere street girl who was dedicated her entire being to protect Konoha.

This is merely a technique I created by pushing myself to the limit. Although I do name them after my teacher, the man who help me grow in order to honour him".

"I see. So its not a Nara technique. That answer my question as how you're able to use them somewhere so Dark. I though I met another prodigy from that clan".

"I thank you for your appreciation"

"…..But, now that I know its not a technique from the Nara, that's mean I have nothing to fear. This technique must not have a restraining effect nor carefully constructed trap that thos Nara's usually implant in their technique".

"Indeed. However my technique are consider excels to them in a certain way".

"!"

"You see. Most shadow technique made by the Nara, depend on their strength and chakra to hold their target. However my technique is special. It was able to take restraint any control and ability that my victim may have and rendered them powerless".

"Isn't that the same as the other shadow technique"

"Yes. But mine does not look require me to rely on chakra. It only weakness is I can't use it on daytime".

"Don't tell me".

"Yes. As long as it in the night, this technique will restraint you indefinitely until daytime come. An ideal technique to restraint an opponent to buy time".

"…..Kuh. DAMN YOU. HAAAAA…..TCH…..EERRRRRRRRYAAAAAAH"

"Its useless. My technique take almost 60 percent of my chakra, and summon the shadow from the abyss itself. You won't go out using brute force".

"TCH…..OOOOORRRRRRRRYYYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"

"….."

"DAMN IT. HAA. HAA…. Girl do you know what you're trying to do. You're willing to kill innocents children and destroy a single boy life just to meet a mad man thirst for power".

"…..I have my order"

"ARGHH. It's useless to talk to a mindless doll then. EAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHHH…..OOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYAAAAAAHHHH".

"…..Please Kabuki. Handle this delicately".

=End=

Naruto was currently running. He need to inform someone. There're definitely a fighting happening in the mountain behind the orphanage. They're under attack. For that he need to inform the authority. To call for reinforcement. However that was weird. No matter how long he go, he does not meet with anyone. Its like everyone here was evacuated.

"Found you".

"!"

"Here I was wondering why I don't see you in your room. Its turn out you're running away. HEHE. Got to admit kid, you're one clever brat. Escape once you saw the explosion huh. Alone. That's a smart way to live. Others will just drag you down".

From the shadow, a man dressed in black appear. He seem to wear a mask. However the violent aura around him make Naruto retreat a few step back.

"Huhhh? N..No. I saw the explosion and was looking for someone to help".

"…Well. Looks like the demon have pity. Too bad you don't think about that when you destroy our live years ago".

Naruto face instantly changed. This man. He too maybe seek to end his life. He has heard from his mother how the nine tails was used to destroy the village and in its rampage destroy many building and take many lives. And that beast was now imprisoned inside him which make many see him the incarnation of the demon beast. Now he realize why he was hated by everyone, why he was denied kindness a child should accept and why the gramps always look at him with a guilty look.

However, no longer he the child from that time. He have heard everything and understood his role and responsibility. Imprisoning the beast had been his mother duty once and now he was the inheritor. With the custody of the beast, he also inherited his mother will and desire to protect this village. He may have unpleasant memories about this village but the place was also something he can't bring himself to hate. For it was the place his mother met his father, the place they grow up, the place they bleed to protect and the place they lost their live to preserve. He was Uzumaki Naruto, the current container of nine tail, the inheritor of Uzumaki Kushina role and the son of Namikaze Minato the 4th Hokage. His responsibility is not small but nonetheless one he have to take.

With his new found determination, Naruto posture and expression change. He look at the man in front of him and ask in a voice, soft but have steel in the. "Why are you here Mr. Anbu"?.

The boy calm response make Kabuki feel shocked. Wouldn't the child usually cry and scream when he was addressed as the demon. Kabuki was sure of this for he have been ordered to observe the child several time. The child will weep and scream like an injured cat when someone point their finger and use the 'D' word to the him. He always look so sad and quick to anger which lead him to conduct countless headache inducing prank in the village. Kabuki hate the boy. For he house the very demon that take away everything from him. His right, parents, little sister and happiness. He want the boy to suffer and cry. The same way he did, when his life changed. With this in mind he slowly opened.

"Uzumaki Naruto. You're coming with me. Your power is needed in other place. It's time you begun your true role in this village".

"…No"

"It was not a suggestion"

"I know. And I still refuse".

"Then you left me with no choice. I'll take you by force" Kabuki dashed forwards and with a malice filled kick aim it at the boy.

Bang. The attacks was a strong for a child to handle. Like an empty tin, Naruto was thrown back. He caught out a lot of blood, dizziness latched onto him.

"Well change your mind now".

"…No".

"Ah. I see". Kabuki proceed to continue with his attacks. Each strike was even stronger than the last. He continue to hit the boy again and again. Each of his strike got faster. His smile under the mask got wider. He loves the boy look now. Coughing up blood after blood. He feel released, the boy pain seem to heal some of his own, so he continue on.

"Gargh".

"Okay I think that is enough. What you say now kid".

"….N….OOO"

Kabuki face instantly become ugly. "You brat. I was being nice here and you continue to denied me this compassion. Who do you think you're. Just a demon incarnate. Know your place and at least let us use you correctly….You….You" Kabuki continue to kick the battered body of the boy again and again. His eyes maddening.

Suddenly his leg was caught. Surprise he look down and was meet with a piercing blue eyes. It was clear without any taint and exude authority. Kabuki was momentarily daze by it. "Such a strong and beautiful eyes" he though for a moment. However he soon gather himself and immediately free himself from the child clutch and jump back.

The boy was hurt by the attacks inflected on him. But his eyes grow stronger. Slowly he stand up and look at the man before him. "You're free to think what you like, You're free to believe what you like, you're free to talk all you like. However my heart and spirit won't be crushed. I will not care even if I was called the demon. I am my own person. My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm proud of myself" He scream.

Kabuki was in awed with the boy. The level of courage and spirit he show was not something easily found even on veteran Ninja. Still he allow his hatred to possessed him. He hate the demon very much, although he know the child was not at fault he still blame him. He need the something to serve as the means for him to directed his hate on or he won't be able to go on. His mood becoming darker and madder. He look at the child with murderous expression.

"That's a big talk for a brat. You have no idea who your enemy is. It was not the villagers, not the shinobis. It was hate itself. Something that already exist and they all directed at you without control. You're dealing with something way beyond human means and you're way outmatched kid. So let me do you a favour and let you out of it". Kabuki took out a kunai and dash forward, his strike aim to kill.

Naruto look carefully and the attacks and pacing himself he immediately jump to the right to avoid the attack at the critical time. "I'll show you that I can. For I have inherited the will and desire of those before me. I can't let them down". Closing his eyes, Naruto concentrate. He need to use that technique. Its his only way to be able to fight the man in front of him. His only means to survive for now.

"HAAAAAA Shadow Clone Technique…".

"Remember Naruto, I will protect you until the moment you no longer need me. This I swear to you".

"HAA" Naruto opened his eyes. "Shadow Clone Technique: Alter Ego Clones".

Suddenly three smoke pop out behind him. They seem to be his shadow duplication. However there're something different. Although their look are quite similar to the boy, the aura they carried are different. One was devoid of anything even life if that was even possible. Another one exudes a dark presence with a tint of light in it, however his appearance make Kabuki feel as if he was staring at death. The last one have a sword beside him. He look at Kabuki with a twitched eyes. He seem to be holding a strong rage. He was like a sheathed sword hidden but one unleash will cut down every foe he met without hesitation.

Kabuki was scared as well as confuse. What is this situation. Who're are those three. Their look is almost the same as the boy so they must be his clones. However even a shadow clones who summoned an exact replica of the user should not have an aura and expression that was so different than the user.

"Ohhh. Ohhh. What's this. Does my wish got granted?".

"We're at the place where the child was being assaulted. But how?".

"…..Naruto. Are you okay?" One of the boys body replica arrive and check the boy wound. His face was twitched. Suddenly he held his hands at the boy and a green light appear from it and he directed the energy into the boy.

"A medical jutsu. But that's impossible. He was sure the boy have no medical skills nor prior training in it. How did suddenly his duplication can use it. Kabuki grow more agitated.

"Is he okay Makoto"

"He will"

"Good to know. Now then" one of them look at Kabuki then let out a cruel smile. "Ow Man. Attacking a little boy who're weak to do anything. That was not cool man. No **T** C **oO** l A **t** **A** l **L** ".

"Yes. I was a bit vexed watching the thing through Makoto. I really wish to inflict the same pain own you. Seem like I was granted that wish. I hope you're ready. You won't get away unharmed".

Two of the boy duplicate walk toward him. One of them take out a long thin blade while the other one start to unsheathe a big swords. Kabuki was confuse, such sword was rare to him. It seem big which would require a lot of strength to wield, so for a Ninja a weapon like that was not practical. And here a child that not half his height was trying to use it against him. Are they making fun of him. Perhaps due to meeting to many situation that he doesn't know how to answer Kabuki lose his rational and instead of considering to retreat to report he allow his passion to guides his action.

"It doesn't matter if there're a lot of you now, It won't change the situation". Kabuki roared while dashing forward. He take out a knife and adding to his speed aim to sever the clones. One of the clone rush forward to meet his attack, the boy clone grins while brandished his thin blade to meet Kabuki kunai. Two steel met and let out a sound. Both of them continue to hit each other finding a weakness and countering any attack that attacks theirs. This continue for some time. Kabuki was getting weary. He first had the advantage however when the second clone join the battles, he was slowly pushed to fight a defending battle. The clone with bigger sword held his ground and attacks him with a strong blow enough to make him fly away, while the one with the thin blade counter any attack that he aim when he find a weakness. Their team works are impeccable.

Soon Kabuki realize he was reaching his limit. The two however seem to starting to enjoy this fight.

"Well for someone who fight the two of us together even when we are limited to this body, I think you go quite far. You should be proud"

"….Concentrate in the fight, Thanatos"

"HAHAHAHA. Oh come on. What a little banter will hurt".

"…The longer we take the longer the child will have to wait to get treatment. As such haste is required"

One of the more jolly clone stop grinning and start to fight in a more serious manner. His attacks got faster and sharper. Some of them start to brak through Kabuki defense and left him with quite wound. This make Kabuki feel a bit fearful.

"They were holding back. This is bad. I should end this faster" though him.

Kabuki take the time when both clones retreat to regain their breath and posture back to make a wide leap back.

"Oh whats wrong. Don't tell me you're going to run like a wounded dog. After all you have done. Where are all your bravery now Mr. It was hate itself. For someone who make such grand speech you're acting quite pathetic aren't you".

"….."

"Thanatos please avoid antagonizing the enemy".

"HA..HA…..HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I ADMIT. You guys are good. I don't know how you can learn two different sword style and mix them so perfectly together Uzumaki Naruto, but this is the end. Lord Danzo demand you and I will comply to it, even if I have to bring back you half dead".

"Not good. Sieg…Thanatos beat him now!".

"What?"

"Fire Technique…Grand Fireball"

"Sakukaja….Eh….Its not working. Damn it…Thanatos….Sieg dodge that on your own. Don't be tardy" Makoto while holding Naruto make a high jump and escape the fireball. Soon all the house here was burned down making him and half unconscious Naruto in plain sight.

"HAAAAA…HAAAAAAAAA. Finally its done. You sure make me spend a lot kid. Lord Danzo will be happy to have you. Now then come with me".

"…Damn it". Makoto look at his body. It was badly burned. In hiss escape to avoid the attack from hitting Naruto he shield the boy with his upper body thus exposing himself to the attack. He try to use the universe arcana to summon the passive skill fire drain but when the skill manifest in his body he feel absolutely tired. It appear this body he was currently in didn't have the energy to support the skill. Makoto look around to search for something and after a while he look at the man in front of him who look very pleased with himself.

"Why…How come you burn all the building here. You just kill everyone. Don't you feel guilty and fear the village retribution. Or this is something normal here?"

"Its Okay. We already move everyone who stay here before the operation. Only the one at the orphanage. Lord Danzo is a very calculate man. He wish to create a chain on you using those children as example however he was not so brave that he'll involve everyone here in it. The third will use this to sever him of any power if he does".

"…I see. But that does not extended to the children in the orphanage?".

"Nope. They will serve as your chain and guilt. Their live lost because they were involve with you. Well not that he will admit to it. That man does fear his subordinates losing their confidence in him".

"…Despicable".

"What can I say kid. That's the way the world works. Now then. I guess I should poof you out like the other two and take only the original. Kay kid. Good Night"

"Yes. Good Night Scumbag"

"?!" Suddenly from the ruin of the attacks, two figure jump out and rushed to Kabuki. Their eyes cold and calculated. With a swing of their blade they cut him, unhesitated.

"Garghhh" with that Kabuki fall down.

"Took your time didn't you"

"Oh come on. That was one hell of the attack. It take time to gather all my strength to make a decisive attacks like that".

"My apologise….."

"Its Okay. Now end him. We can't have him talking"

"Guess we have to huh"

"…"

One of the clone walk towards Kabuki. His expression devoid of any facial expression.. Raising his blade up he look at Kabuki. "Sorry man. I'll make this painless" his word was cold. It attack Kabuki heart and for once he felt true fear. He didn't want to die here.

"W….Wait".

"!"

"Naruto. You're awake".

"Please. Please don't hurt that man".

"Wha…."

"Please"

"Kid. You do know that he was trying to kill you right?".

"Ple..ase"

"….Damnit Kid. Now not the time to be naïve".

"Makoto?"

"…Thanatos. Let him go. If our host don't want the man harmed, we will obey".

"Tch…." The clone sheath his blade then look at Kabuki. His expressionless face turned into one of mischief. Letting out a playful smile he look at Kabuki…..and punch him hard.

"Wha…."

"Sigh"

"What. I need that".

Thanatos reply while looking at Makoto who is shaking his eyes and Siegfried who is holding his face.

"Serve him right for harming a kid".

=End=

Some time later at Konoha Hospital

Sarutobi Hiruzen was smoking his pipe. He look at the child in front of him with a mixed gaze.

He has seen all that have happen through a special ninjutsu. When he saw Nadeshiko was captured by one of Danzo Root, he felt for the worse. His anger start to rise after he saw the root operatives merciless attack on the boy. He immediately try summon one of his most trusted confident, Hatake Kakashi to go rescue the child. However, what he saw astound him.

Naruto perform a clone technique that was unknown even to him. The one who is said to mastered over thousands jutsu. The clone that Naruto summon have the same appearance as him but they have a battle skills and abilities that he was sure the boy didn't have. Two of the clones was able to keep up with the root operative and after some time start to overpowered him.

Each strike was on the level of a master swordman that he once saw a samurai have. It has something that he probably never know. Nonetheless, the the three clones that Naruto summon demonstrate a highly capable fighting capacity and successfully defeat the ROOT operatives, a task deemed impossible by any means.

"Was it a bloodline limit. I was not aware the Uzumaki nor Namikaze have such power. Could it really be this alter ego that Danzo say".

Hiruzen close his eyes. Seem to be deeply thinking about this. However his concentration was broken when he suddenly hear a soft grown.

"Naruto are you awake".

"Ughhhh. Ohhh. Where am I".

"In the Hospital Boy".

"Hospital…That's right. Gramps everyone in the orphanage is in danger…..you have to send help quick. Please".

"Relax boy. All have been taken care off".

"Really"

"I promise"

"Oh. Then that's great then"

Hiruzen wish to ask the boy many thing but looking at his tired face he decided not to.

"Rest my boy. We'll talk later"

"Ok. Good Night Gramps".

"Good Night Naruto".

=End=

"That sure felt good"

"….Yes"

"But I wonder how did it happen"

"Perhaps I can explain"

The trio look at the owner of the voice. She was a very beautiful woman. Her body figure was beautiful enough to make any woman jealous and man come and go at her call. She have a long dark purple hair and wear a tight body suit. Her face calm while she look at the trio.

"It seem our new host was able to summon a vessel using that strange technique of his. And the moment he summon them, the tree of you was put inside that vessel. However all of you must feel quite weak while in that vessal right compare to your usual strength".

"Ah yes. I was wondering about that. Usually only one of my strike should be enough to defeat the man. However through the fight, I was having difficulty pulling my full strength. Do you know the reason my lady".

"Yes. The reason is simply that vessel you're using don't have the strength you need".

"Pardon?"

"Of course Siegfried. If you listen carefully you will realize that you're not summon in your spiritual form but one with a flesh body. That flesh you're using didn't have the strength to use the power, skill and ability that the current you possessed so in other word you're summoned inside a weaker vessel which restrained some of your abilities".

"What…That suck. Though I don't really feel the different"

"That's because the opponent is quite weak which make you use the power you usually set for fighting low level enemies. Don't forget all of us here right now are among Makoto strongest persona. So we do hold our full power unless the enemy demands it".

"Ohhh. Wait so does that means that we won't ever have the ability to fight with our full strength if we're summon next time. That's gonna be suck if I lost against a weak opponent who just happen to be a bit strong than before".

"Not necessarily. It seem the vessel strength that was summoned by the boy depends on his own. As such if he was stronger, he might able to summon the a vessel that was strong enough for us to use our full power".

"Really. Wow. That'll be a blaze"

"…Wait. And how does the boy will get a strong body like that".

"Huhu. It has been quite some times since I last trained a warrior. It seem this child will have the honour to be teached by me".

The three of them freeze.

" . But don't you think that he's still so small. Maybe you should give him some time to grow up more before you start".

"Nonsense. Now is actually the most optimum time to start the training. By proper technique it was possible to build a body with strong bone and muscle enough to bring down an elephant with a single flick. I shall dedicated all of my energy to developed the boy" the woman walk away. The smile on her face make the three frozen even harder.

"W…WH….What should we do Makoto. That woman will kill Naruto".

"…..I don't know. She was not the type to back down when she made her mind".

"Lets us hope for the best"

"Ugh. Sorry kid. But you're on your own this time".

=End=

Konoha

Since that day, Naruto have try to use the shadow clone technique however, the one who're appear is him and not Makoto and the others. He try many time but all of them come out as him with his memory and lousy fighting techniques. He try to contact Makoto but somehow the other man didn't response to him. This make him more lonely than ever.

However today Naruto was brimming with excitement. After the attacks, his gramps decided it might not be safe for him and the other children if he continue to stay at the orphanage. So his gramps give him one of the apartment in the village for him to stay in along with monthly allowance. He spends his first night there screaming and jumping all night.

"MAN THIS SURE IS FUN. HEHEHEHE…..Huuu. It a little big for me alone right now. Well at least I'm free to do what I like without the old hag scolding me to eat healthy and sleep early…Hehehe..Sigh". Shaking fiercely Naruto slapped his face. "No. I have to be strong. I promise mom I'll protect this village and made sure the nine tails forever sealed to make sure that tragedy won't reply itself. Naruto plant that determination in his heart.

"Oh. Its already this time. Time for dinner" Naruto went to the cabinet where he keep his stash of instant ramen, only to find all of them empty. "Hmmm..Did I finish all of them already. He look around his room. It was messy. The eaten ramen container was everywhere, and on the ground the clothes he was wearing was sitting around. Even rats and cockroach walk around without hesitation like they rule this place. Being a child Naruto was more excited with the prospect of living alone than the difficulty of properly taking care of himself.

Making a seal Naruto immediately summon a clone of himself. "Hey go to that Hosumi shop and get me an instant ramen. Oh and I want a curry flavour today".

"…."

His clone look around the room. His face was beginning to twitch"

"Hellooooo. Are listening. I want curry flavour instant ramen. You can get them from the Hosumi ship. Now hurry up. I'M STARVING".

His clone turn its face at him. Then give him a small smile. SMASH.

"What…What the" Naruto was confuse. He look around stupidly, trying to identify his attacker. To his confusion somehow the clone he just summon was holding two spear. They were exuding such killing aura or maybe it was from his clone. His clone continue to make the small smile while walking at him.

Naruto was very terrified of seeing that smile. There was something dangerous in ti. RUN. RUN. His instinct scream at him. Somehow Naruto know that this clone was different. It was one of those persona thing that Makoto said. While being terrified he ask "Wh..Who are you"

The clone stop and observe him. Suddenly looking please "25 seconds. It took you twenty five seconds to gather yourself and analyse the situation. Not bad. Even among my disciple, you're among the best.

"Oh…Thanks I guess"

"It was not a compliment. That is still not enough to make you a survivor in battlefield. If I was an enemy you would died several times" The clone said while brandishing the spear hi his hands to directly touch Naruto neck.

"Hiiiiieeeeeee"

"Listen well boy. I am Scathatch, the queen of the land of shadow. I will not allow you to continue with this deprave lifestyle. I shall remake you into a soldier. No objection allowed. Prepare yourself boy, for my training shall be excruciating" The clone said while retracting his spear and smiling. "But first….clean up this place. My student will not resides in a dumpster".

=End=


	3. Chapter 3

Konoha

"Naruto your posture is wrong. Letting your hand out like that is foolish. Do you want people to hit it".

"No Master"

"Look carefully into the movement of your enemy. Remember even if you blink just once in a middle of battle, it was enough time for an expert to finish you"

"Yes".

Naruto narrowly dodge the attack from his opponent. The person in front of him is one of the persona from Makoto. She addressed herself as Scathach and demanded that he address her as his master. Naruto still remember the first few day he spend with the persona. It was a literal hell for him. He was prohibited from touching ramen and was asked to perform a series of exercise in a certain time in a day. For some reason he was afraid to refuse any command he received.

Makoto once contact him and advise him to not anger the woman. She was very terrifying if she was mad he supply. Not daring to test Makoto words, Naruto follow each of her training and advise to the core. He still remember the sharp and cold steel pointed at his throat. He does not want to feel it a second time.

Scathach once ask him to demonstrate his fighting skill to her. Agreeing, he immediately attack her. He deliver a swift punch and kick when he see any chance. Strangely Scathach merely dodge all of his attack lightly and repeat again and again. It was a strange feeling to be defeat by someone who share his face…not to mention the person are even showing a bored face while doing so.

After sparing for some time Scathach ask him to stop. She look at him for a while and letting out a sigh. "Naruto I'll be honest. You have no talent in combat". She explain plainly.

Like being hit by a hammer he fall down while looking at his newly acknowledge Master. "What".

"You attack like a bafoon. Even when you realize your attack don't work instead or changing your strategy, you go on with the same tactics. You also does not seem to be able to change and adapt yourself in a new situation. You seem to like to expose yourself to your enemy attack and endure until they have complete it before you launch another attack. Such fighting style is nothing but suicidal and nothing else".

"…But a man will always fight head on".

"That's correct. That's an honourable way to fight. However if you fight without also observing your opponent movement, you're only exposing yourself to his or her next ambush".

"Wat….ch them?"

"Sigh. As expected you neglect to do so as well. Listen Naruto, in a battle not only you must consider your next attack but you must also observe your opponent and try to predict theirs as well. If you simply rush forward focusing on your attack and hope you hit them, your opponent can simply predicts yours and avoid them.

"….."

"And you way of attacking in exchange for more power seem to also leave you with a lot of opening. Any of those, can easily spell your death".

"…."

"Although I do admit with the way you attack, a significant damage can be expected if it does hit your opponent but without a way to accurately cover your opening and dodging their attack on time, your fighting style can at best be called clumsy".

"…Hic"

"Sigh. Stop that. I was not trying to scold or criticize you. It was a simple analyse which anyone given little time can easily make. However….cheer up my disciple. I also notice some of your more helpful trait".

"Really. What is it master" Naruto smile while looking at his double. His spirit returned.

"Chuckle. You're an interesting one you know. Anyway I notice that you have a lot of stamina. Even with all those heavy and large movement you can keep going at it throughout out entire spar without tiring or decrease in your strength. The second one is your great endurance towards beating. I have to admit among my disciple, you're among the most toughest one".

"HEHEHE"

"Your fighting style is almost similar to a brawler".

"Brawler?"

"It means a fighter who depends on ferocity, toughness, and strength to win fights. A brawler will rarely attempt to dodge a blow, preferring to take the hit for one of several reasons such as to intimidate, giving them a better chance at grabbing and crushing/breaking the opponents limb, or even because pain makes them angrier and more energetic, thereby helping them fight better. It is quite an untame style with little elegance in it however most of the time it was shown to be more effective than other style".

"Really Master. So does that mean I'm strong or something".

"Or something. Your potential is there, but it's still untapped. So it's my role to make sure you reach it. I guess we should first prepare with body training. You will need a strong body that can endure any attack and able to provide you with the strength you need to beat you opponent. And I guess I should train your lower body too, You need to have a good movement skill as well…..Ahhhhh so much to do".

"…."

"Oh don't worry. I'll Makoto to heal you for any injury you might have so no need to worry about needing to take a rest if you got a big injury" She replied with a smile. For the first time Naruto know that his face can also be quite scary when he smile in a certain way. Not that he want to learn how to.

=End=

2 month later

One day after he go home to practice he saw his master was looking at the scroll in the main room. Apparently she can stay here without needing to return inside him if she still have energy. He once try to dispel the clone she was in after the tiring training session she gave him in hope of making her go away. However instead of the clone go poof, his Master look at him and give him that infamous small smile. "It's useless. I will not return unless all my energy is gone. This vessel in able to remain regardless of your will". He pale.

"Now, how should I discipline my disciple who're willing to expel his master despite her attempt to help him getting stronger" He got even paler.

That was the official day Naruto fear her. He even avoid looking at a mirror for a while after that. He believe this to be the reverse case of narcissism. Anyway his master usually can remain about two full day before she need to return inside him. Even then she will be back around one to two hour and then his agony will resume. If he was late in summoning her back, she threaten to deny him one ramen bowl for every minute he was late, so Naruto didn't dare to be tardy.

His master explained that his muscle will be in pain for a certain time because she in order to help him build a muscle that can promote his stamina use and endurance, she have ask him to make an exercise that force a usually hidden muscle to be active. This make the muscle ache throughout his training. Luckily, his master is not completely without empathy. She has mix a gathering of herbs that able to reduce the ache. However, for some reason she refuse to explain how she concocted them.

=End=

It was another simple day, during class, Iruka introduce the class about the transformation technique. Apparently it was one of the basic technique all ninja must know. Some of the best students seem to catch the secret behind the technique after witnessing Iruka used it. It was at this time Naruto envy those that come from a ninja clan. They seem to effortlessly use new technique once it been introduce.

He like always seem to have difficulty in catching the technique essence. While its true that under his "adored Master" guidance, he feel more stronger recently, unfortunately his capacity and talent in ninja technique remain the same…no it may even deteriorate due to him having no time at all to study them. Not that it do him any good even when he study them…he simply unable to use his chakra and realise the technique. Most 90 percent of the time the technique ended up blowing up and he wake up on the ground during his sole training.

That's why he prefer more on taijutsu. It does not require complicated chakra use, merely moving his body he was able to become stronger. To that he thanks his master. His prowess on that field has improve nowadays and he can feel them while sparing with his master. Although he seem to be unable to defeat her, he was able to touch her now albeit being countered right after. Naruto let out a shudder after remembering. He wish his master would go easy on him a bit.

Anyway he was given the technique scroll to practice at his house and was expected to master it before graduation by his teacher Iruka. Other student who have the same problem was also ask to do the same. It appear that this technique is one of potential technique required to graduate. With another grunt Naruto go return home.

His journey feel somehow more relaxing recently. Although still been stared by many of the villager and the silent whisper still continue, instead of confusion and anger, he feel calm. He remember his time with his mother. That small and limited time granted to him for some reasons unknown however he thank it nonetheless. He remember each of his mother expression, her word, her action and more importantly her love towards him. He will forever keep them in his heart. He is proud to be born and though he may be condemn for his role he will not be ashamed of himself. It will be an insult to his parents effort. With that in mind, Naruto walk back home with a carefree smile.

=End=

After looking at the scroll for a full long ten minutes, he mind felt like a whirlwind of a typhoon. This technique since easy enough to do but why does when he pull his chakra and try to use them, the technique won't be activated and he felt his chakra disperse into air. It was infuriating.

He decide to stop. Its not good to force himself after all. Naruto went to his bathroom and strip down all of his clothes. He wish to take a bath to refresh himself. His master Scathach has introduce to him a concept of herbal bath. She will include several plants in the water before he got in. She tell him that this herbs are able to heal his wound and make his mind more relaxed. At first he hate it, there's a flower among the plants. It was girly he though. After another moment being exposed to his master aura, he strip without hesitation and enter the bath with a wry smile trying to console his master. Thanks goodness his master merely reply with "Good" before dispelling the clone she was using.

Sensing his master presence completely disappearing, he try to get up and wash off this flowery smile from his body lest he be thought as girly by the other boys. However his body hesitate. The smell and feel of the bath was too awesome. He have to admit….. he likes it. Since then he often ask his master for the same bath albeit with some shame. Smiling his master put the herbs required near the bathroom and tell him the ratio to make the bath.

"Take them often. They can give you the nutrient and make your muscle development more easy. The route to become one of the best require constant care and many steps my disciple. Now is not the time to question your masculinity".

After a long one hour bath while singing, Naruto finally decided to end his bath. After removing the herbs from the water and disposing them, he proceed to drain the water. Complete with cleaning up himself he went outside and put on new cloth.

After he go out to the main room, he saw another 'him' sitting down while looking into the transformation scroll he brought home. For some reason his Master was strangely pleased. "Yes. This is it. This is the answer to everything". Apparently noticing his presence, his master put down the scroll and greet him "Oh Naruto. Have you finish cleaning up yourself. You must enjoy it. This was the longest yet" his clone shoot him a teasing smile.

Once again he was expose to another expression of his face that he does not know how to make. He face heat up. "Um yes master. The bath was good. But Master…. can I know what are you doing".

"Oh just learning something new. This new world fascinate me and thanks to having this vessel, I was able to explore many of the technique that exist here. For example this new technique you brought home is another great assistance to us".

"What do you mean Master?"

Instead of explaining, his master simply perform some hand seal and then clone start to poof and in its place a beautiful woman take place. She was a beauty with long dark hair and piercing red eyes. Her body build is slim but exudes a threatening presence. "Hmm. As expected, this form does take constant energy and concentration to maintain. No matter. I can easily solve this little thing" his master murmur.

"Wow. Master. How did you do that?" the boy half scream. His master most definitely just do the transformation technique.

"Hmmm. Oh just follow the instruction in the scroll. When I come here for training you these past few months I do look into this vessels you know. I was playing around with this chakra energy".

"And you mastered it just like that" Naruto face twitched. It was unfair he thought.

"Why yes. The energy does seem to be quite abundance in nature which required a bit of effort concentrating on the just the right amount to use, but overall it's not a big hindrance".

"Abun..dan…ce?"

"It mean large or many my poorly educated disciple" his master said with a smile.

"Ugh….So…So that mean the reason I can't use any of the technique is because I have many chakra".

"You have problem to use the technique?"

"Uhmm. Yes. I can't seem to really active them. Most of the time the technique just die and I just feel tired".

"…I see. I should included in your training the way to control and properly use your energy then".

"Really master" Naruto eyes twinkle.

"Of course. It's the master duty to make sure her disciple to be the best and all problem solved. I'll take some time looking more into this and find the right training to help you".

"Thanks Master".

"No need. Now whats for dinner I'm famished"

"Ummmm…..Ramen"

"…TWITCH"

"I….I go down and buy us some food. Please wait here my honourable master".

"Ahhh. Naruto wait…its Ok. Just ramen will do"

"Eh? But".

"Call me once they're finished. I'll study more about this scroll"

"Ok" Naruto went to the kitchen and took out two instant ramen and look at his master. "That was weird" .

=End=

"Naruto I have notice that your academic progress particularly in term of education was particularly low"

"Ummm"

"No need to explain yourself. It's a good thing I have found a solution to that problem"

"?"

"Naruto, use shadow clone technique now".

"Eh..Why"

"Just to introduce you to another one who willing to be you Master"

"Ehhhhh".

"Stop whining boy. Hurry up"

"Fine. Shadow Clone Technique" Naruto summon eight more clones. However among these clones one of them seem to be extremely calm and his eyes shine with wisdom. He look at Scathach clone and nod.

"Thank you for coming. Naruto. This is Thoth. He's a very wise man. So treat him with respect understand" Scathact point at the Naruto clone who merely give Naruto a nod.

"Greeting young one. My name is Thoth. I will be looking into your academic studying from this day onward. I hope you will be willing to accept me as your teacher" Thoth clone look at Naruto and ask. His face filled with wisdom that seem strange on Naruto childish face.

"Ohhh. Ummm."

"He is thrilled to be under your guidance" Scathach immediately pinch Naruto on his back while giving him the 'smile'.

"Y..YES. I'LL LOVE TO LEARN FROM YOU".

The Thoth clone merely look at the boy who try desperately to supressed his pained expression. After a while, he chuckle. "Thank you child. I will be in your care". Thoth look at the other clones that remain in the room, quietly looking at their exchange. "Interesting. These children along with my current one seem to share your figure and build no matter in which way I look".

"Umm. They're my shadow clones"

"Shadow clones?"

"It seem to be a high level technique that use this chakra energy and divide them equally to summon a similar clones as the caster. All of them will inherited the caster power, ability and memories".

"Hoho. So what would happen if they disappear, will the used energy return to the boy"

"I'm not sure. Naruto?"

"Umm. No. When they go poof. Its just that. I don't feel stronger or anything".

"Such a pity. Well then. Lets take a look at your study then".

"Ehhh. Biy usually this is the time where I jog".

"Its unnecessary for now Naruto. Your muscle have grown quite stable and I intend to keep them at that state for a while. Too much training will break your body after all. On the other hand your education progress was more of my concern. I can't have you become a fool who only know how to fight".

"Urgh"

"Now. Now child. Lets go see what included in your education and we'll see where to go from there".

"Okay" Naruto reply softly.

=End=

 **Scathach experience on Konoha** – This happen sometimes when Naruto go to academy and Scathach stay at his apartment in the first few month of their live together.

Scathach sigh. Her disciple have to leave house to go to this place called Academy. Although she was sure she could impart on him the skills and knowledge more powerful than what he could there, she was hesitate to destroy her young charge daily lives. This academy seem to be a place to socialise. She herself, know the importance of building up relationship with others. It was that very strength and assist Makoto, her and others during their final battle with Nyx. She will not denied her disciple of that opportunity.

Feeling bored at home, Scathach decided to walk around the village. It's better for her to understand the structure, politic and culture of her disciple to better plan their next strategies. However after a few minute walking she notice something. She no..her young charge was hated by most people in this village. The stare and gaze they gave her was horrible. Not only the whisper to each other some of the more audacious even start to throw rock at her when she didn't notice. Of course she easily dodged them, but it was not a good feeling. She secretly applaud her disciple strength to take all this hatred while complying to his responsibility that he inherited by his mother, all while remaining as a cheerful child.

"Perhaps I should make him something" She consider. "I'm a pretty good cook. Giving the child a nice home cook dinner seem quite a nice thing to do". Not only the child body was thin compare to other children in the village he is also quite small. Although there some meat to him which denied her speculation of any abuse it was still not enough to promote a healthy growth.

"Hmmmm. A vegetable soup with small chicken meat should be sufficient". It allow the boy to obtain nutrient while at the same time obtain calories he need to go through her training.

With that in mind Scathach walk towards the vegetable shop. "Hmmm. Quite a good selection they have here" she look at each of the vegetables exhibited on the store. Most of them are still fresh and green. She took the vegetable one by one trying to figure out their quality. Suddenly her tiny hand was hit while holding a tomato. Surprised, she look at the culprit. It was a man in his middle thirties. He was currently looking at her with a dark eyes.

"Go away. Don't come here and touch my wares. You'll spoilt them".

Clearly, it was an unfounded accusation. How could a vegetables will be spoilt by merely being touched by her. Her irritation was clear on her face.

"Excuse me. How could the vegetables here spoilt by my mere touch. If it possible then how could you possibly, sell something that can be spoilt by the lightest inspection. Don't you aware a perishable goods such as vegetable usually required customer to inspect them before deciding to purchase. Thus they will be expose to a lot of handling and touching by many peoples". She chided him.

Clearly the man don't expect her to fight back. Not only she scold him back she even question his ware quality. The man face grow darker. "It won't be spoilt if it was touched by anyone else. But by your accursed hand even the most fresh vegetable will be spoilt making my customer run away. Here look it was spoilt now wasn't it" the man took the tomato she have just touched and with enough strength throw it at her face.

Splash. The tomato was squash on her face throwing it inside everywhere on her. Scathach was dumfounded. Never have in her life have she ever receive a humiliation of this level. The surrounding people was looking at her snickering showing no sympathy at all for a 'child' that was currently being abused by a grown man. Her anger rise making the chakra in her body to fuse with her power as persona creating a dark purple energy around her.

The surrounding got darker. The air got colder. The blond boy look at the man with a piercing glares. For a moment his blond hair almost turn dark and red eyes replace the blue. The vegetable shop owner for a moment felt an unprecedented fear. Behind the boy he saw a visage of a woman glaring at him. Her form noble yet deadly.

Scathach was truly angered. She almost summon her spears in attempt to attack the man for his disrespect. However she held it in. Her outburst here may inflicted her disciple. She was a calculating woman who control her life with discipline and rationality. As such her anger was quickly quelled. Taking a look at the man for the last time to remember his feature, she immediately leave the place.

From afar she heard the man scream at her. "Damn you demon". Perhaps she will return sometime and teach him a lesson in humility. With brute force of course. After all some people can only be talked using a different language and she herself was quite an expert in that particular language. For she has felled so many, that later lead her to serve as an existence that was denied even death.

=End=

"So what happen. Give me your report"

"Yes lord third"

"As expected we found one of Uzumaki Naruto clone walking around the village during the time he was confirmed to be at the academy. The clone seem to walk around the village without purpose. After some time later the clone walk to a nearby vegetable stores and….."

"…continue"

"The clone was hit by the store owner while inspecting the vegetables there. After some confrontation between both party, thing escalate when the shop owner throw the tomato at the clone face".

"Hmmm. So the clone disperse due to the hit?"

"…No lord third. Instead of disappearing like normal clones, this clone release a powerful chakra and direct them to the man. The chakra was filled with a dark energy and was frankly quite scary"

"! Dark Chakra…Is it the nine tails"

"Without further observation we cannot confirm this. However based on my own opinion I think it was not"

"What lead you to that Kakashi. Please elaborate."

"Yes lord third. You see I also participate in subduing the beast during its rampage years ago. However the energy I feel from the Uzumaki clone are not quite the same. Although it was dark in nature, but it was more controlled and tame. Not only that it feel that they're a deep sense of proudness that mixed with sadness in it. This was quite different from Kyuubi chakra that was filled with malice, anger and hated".

"….I see. Thank you for your observation Kakashi".

"Yes my lord. However I do aware that this is only my conjecture. My lord are free to do further investigation".

"I will Kakashi. Thank you. By the way. How does it feel to meet the child of your teacher".

"…I have no comment regarding that, my lord"

"Sigh….very well. You may return to you duty then"

Kakashi make a hand seal and disappear in a whirl of leave.

"Haaaa. Come on Naruto. Hold back a bit will you. I don't know how long I can protect you if you keep this up".

=End-

Scathach return to his disciple home. She was quite angry and disappointed that she can't make the food for her disciple as she plan. If only she have a way to disguised herself. It seem she must discussed this matter with Makoto. Perhaps he have some skill that can help her disguise herself while using the vessel.

Looking at her current body she let out another sigh before taking a paper and write, "I'll be returning to the Medium to recharge. "Summon me right after you get back from academy and saw this note". After that Scathach perform a hand seal Naruto taught her. "Release" and with those words Scathach current body disappear in smoke and she felt her consciousness float away and before long she was back at the Medium.

"Welcome back Scathach. Do you enjoy your time outside"

"More or less. Any new development Makoto".

"Yeah. I can feel Naruto spirit and chakra grown stronger now. So it was possible for him to call out house one more persona without causing him any harm"

"That's an improvement I suppose. Last time the boy lose his conscious for about three days when he summon you, Siegfried and Thanatos at the same time".

"Yeah. It seem we must learn more about our relation with the boy and the connection between his power and ours if we are to avoid danger".

"Lack of information does lead many to their defeat. Oh yes Makoto, do you know any skill that can disguise myself"

"No I don't. But why?"

"Being the one who have experienced the boy daily life I'm sure you know how valuable does having the ability to disguise ourselves will help our information gathering in that village".

Makoto close his eyes trying to remember the boy experiences. After a while he open his eyes. "I guess so. Unfortunately I don't have suitable skills that can help us with this".

"I see. I pity".

"Speaking about that, how about your information gathering go"

"Frankly it was not good Makoto. If I go out of the boy room, It was like I was observed everywhere I go. It was very unnerving. Even my attempt to gather data was blocked by some unsavoury bunch demanding I pay. I was almost tempt to just beat them and be done with it".

"I hope you won't"

"I know. I'm not a fool. I know our situation and the delicateness of the situation from the late Kushina".

"…"

"Anyway. I need someone to help me to gather some of the information I have obtain through the scroll at Naruto house. Since we can't physically bring the material here, it's ideal to have someone who have the capacity to retain information so we can bring it here and share with everybody".

"Then I have somebody that fit you criteria. Yesterday, Thoth have come here from the sea of soul"

"Is that true….Yes Thoth is suitable for this task. Where is he"

"Behind you"

"Whaaaa…Oh for goodness sake, Thoth please. For the last time. Stop appearing behind me like that".

"Hoho. It was not every day I can surprise the famous mentor of cu chulainn and warrior maid of ulster. So you must forgive me for indulging that particular itch"

"For someone of your wisdom caliber, you're surprisingly childish aren't you?"

"HoHo. Maybe a little bit". Thoth grin before resuming his usual expression "So I have heard the detail from Makoto. According to him, only Makoto can directly contact this Uzumaki Naruto while the rest of us can't?"

"Although we have yet to try everything, that seem to be the case now yes".

"And you also say that the boy can create a vessel similar to him which we can possessed and use as our own?".

"Yes that's also true. Although they seem to be quite some difference, the amount of time we can use that vessel depends on our individual energy as persona. Once it start to be low, we'll lose our hold on the vessel and return here".

"Hmmmmm. Interesting. So how can I get into this vessel?"

"You can once the boy use the cloning technique. You just have to jump into one of the energy flow that will appear once the boy use it. However now is not yet the time Thoth. I still need some time with the boy. After he finish this first training phase of mine, He will have more time with you".

"Time for what?"

"To ask for your guidance. Truth to be told. I have realise that this disciple of mine have some weakness that even I don't have the confident to fix patiently".

"Hoho. Something that can even make the ever calm Scathach lose her mind. What is it I wonder?"

"The child how should I say this….is stupid"

"…."

"…."

"Is it that horrible"

"His test mark is abysmal and any attempt I try to do to teach him end up making him asleep. After countless trying I simply deemed it was not one of his more blessed point".

"Hoho. Is that so. I shall see what I can do".

"Thanks you. After he finish with my training, I shall ask him to summon you. So for now please be patient".

"Very well. I guess I will explore this Medium place and try to help out with what I can"

"I appreciate that Thoth"

=End=


	4. Chapter 4

=Start=

 **Konoha Ninja Academy**

"Inuzuka Kiba"

"Yes".

"Please call your mother next Saturday to meet me. I'll need to discuss this with her"

Kiba take his paper with a pale face…. He looks at his teacher with puppy eyes hoping for the man to give mercy.

However, Iruka ignored it and go on "You have your chance. Maybe your mother can help you to be a more diligent student"

"Haruno Sakura…..Good. Excellent as ever"

"Thank You Iruka-sensei" the pink haired girl blushed while accepting her test paper from her teacher.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Congratulation another full marks"

"Thank You". The boy accept the paper with a stoic face. Behind him, the girls are excitedly screaming and express admiration toward the boy".

Iruka have to spend some time to calm the class down. After he succeed in doing so, he look at the next paper and let out a smile.

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"….."

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

"…"

"Naruto. Are you here?"

"He's not Iruka sensei. Naruto is skipping today too".

"What! Again. How many times does this make".

"Don't know. Maybe he finally kicked the bucket this time"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" the class was filled with laughter voice from many children. It was laced with a sense of superiority".

"Okay. Okay. Quite down now" Iruka hit the desk a few times in attempt to control the class once again. He knew this was a small attempt of the children to console themselves. Recently one of the lowest performer in class have been showing an encouraging improvement.

Uzumaki Naruto have become stronger and smarter which he show it in both practice and education session on the academy. Even more outstanding is that he was shown to have mastered one of the village forbidden technique, Shadow clone technique. Such ability naturally attract envy from the other children. Especially in Naruto case, since he was not a child from a ninja clan make others envy his sudden changes even more

Losing the reason to justify his improvement as being a genius or due to come from a ninja clans, all children's especially one who came from normal background like him start to isolated him even more. Some of them even to start challenge him during sparing session.

But Naruto easily beat them down. Even his test mark are getting better though his loud behaviour and attitude in class left much to be desired.

Although Iruka was happy with Naruto improvement at the same time he also feel a bit sad. "This might be what a brother feel when his younger brother grow up" though Iruka.

"Umm, Iruka sensei" a sudden voice coming from his student woke him from his trance. He look at the student. It was Hyuuga Hinata. A young girl who always shy and modest even in class. She have a few admirer based on Iruka observation but seem content to keep to herself.

" Yes Hinata".

"I…I saw Naruto-kun on his house this morning. He was cleaning up his house when I passed by".

"Cleaning up his house. Is that why he didn't come to academy".

"A…Um…I'm not sure. I though he will come after he done cleaning. He does start doing the cleaning for about an hour".

"I see….Wait. How did you know he clean for about an hour?"

"Umm…I..I was passing by?"

It was more of a question than an answer. But, Iruka somehow decided to left it alone. As long as she didn't cause any trouble, who cares what she do in her free time. "Okay. Thank You Hinata. I'll look into his house after class".

"Y…Yes. Iruka –sensei".

"Okay next, Yamanaka Ino. Come on Ino, try a bit harder next time. Honestly this mark is horrible".

Ino come up and take her paper with a dark face. The pink haired girl shot her a contemptuous smile which she returned with a fierce glare.

=End=

"HAAA…..HAAA. Please Master Scathach, I can't do it anymore".

"You still have seven more minutes. Continue"

"But my hand feel like it will ripped off".

"A normal sensation, however worry not. I am fully aware of your body condition and this training will not bring such undesirable side effect".

" **UGHHH…OWW..OWW..OWWWW….HIIIIIEEE. PLEASE SOMEONE, HELP ME. MY MASTER IS TRYING TO CUT MY HAND OFF** ".

"…..maybe I should add another hour then Naruto. You seem quite spirited".

Naruto was currently going through another training by Scathach. He was at a waterfall behind Konoha. Both of his hand was tied with a large log that continuously smashed by the fierce water making the log continuously being push down. But due to it being tied in Naruto hand the strain he feel was indescribable.

Naruto was asked to maintain his balance and not fall down through out the training. The trick to this was to continuously channel his chakra on both his leg and strengthening his arm to withstand the weight of the log and make sure he was not pulled by the log weight.

He guess that it was due to this kind of training, that his chakra control could now be described as delicate and accurate. However, the road to reach this state has not be kind to him.

After his Master agree to find a way to help him control his chakra, she accidently finds something else. Apparently with the right use, Chakra was able to provide him with strength to perform some training that Scathach consider impossible before due to his mall frame.

Starting that day, Scathach has request him to perform countless training that he personally consider as life threatening. Her actions cement his conviction that he love his other master, Thoth more.

Not only the man was gentle and patient while teaching him. He often sneak Naruto to the ramen shop whenever Scathach wasn't looking. "It was Ok to enjoy yourself sometimes." the man repeat.

"Oww. Master Thoth is definitely better"

"You said something Naruto"

"Ehh…no…no. I was wondering if it was time yet".

"Hmm. Looks like it. Ok. Jumping from the cliff, Scathach summoning her spear and immediately cut off the rope that tied him and the log. Feeling the weight gone, Naruto immediately collapse. He look at the sky and breathing heavily".

"Are you Okay Naruto" a voice come beside him.

Naruto look at the other man. It was Makoto. However he does not look like him, but has use a transformation skill, to look like a boy similar to his age. Makoto hair is blue and covering one of his eyes. He seem to wear a constant stoic face. According to Makoto this is how he look like when he was young. Meanwhile his master Scathach also decided follow Makoto example and use a transformation technique on herself. Now she look like a miniature version of herself.

Both of them was wearing his extra clothes and he must admit, watching other people wearing them just seem funny, especially Makoto, who're wearing a bright orange t-shirt while wearing a permanent stoic faces. He have to admit the contradiction does look somewhat funny.

Meanwhile Scathach also said that his spirit is more powerful now to handle summoning four of them in this world without bad side effect. According to Makoto, first time him along with Ryoji and Sieg, he was left unconscious in the hospital for about three days. Apparently, the strain of the energy was too harsh on his young body.

However that was no longer the case. By doing training to have a better control on his own chakra, his spirit too have grown stronger. Master Thoth also explained that each clone are able to transfer back their experiences to the original once they have been dismissed. However since persona was originally not a part of himself, their experiences somehow created a conflict to his spirit and these conflict overwhelm him to a point where his body will shut down in order to disperse those excess energy.

To solve this Scathach suggest improving his mental and spiritual power to allow him to handle the excess energy that enter him when the persona release themselves from his clones and return to the medium. Although he succeed in having achieving that goal, Thoth mention that four was his limit right now. Anymore and his body will collapse again.

Makoto is putting a wet towel on his head right now. After that he start to massage his arms. "Hmm..It seem a bit red. We'll put ointment when we go back" Makoto say while rubbing his hair. He have to admit. He likes it. It feel nice to have someone comfort him after the harsh training.

Suddenly a voice come from behind him "Hey there. It's not nice to leave me back then".

"Arghh. He finds Us".

Makoto look at the newcomer. His eyes blank "…You are quite persistent".

"Sigh. I see you come again, Uchiha Shisui. How did you find us so easily though. I though this place was concealed by my rune".

"Oh that. Hehe. My clan have a special technique to see through every technique and how to bypass it. Besides this place is actually one of the place I'll often do training at. Though don't worry. Those guys from Root don't know you're here" Shisui say while grinning.

"And I believe you know its better for it to remain that way" Scathach smile while swinging her spear around. Her aura coming out.

"O..Of Course, Nee-san. I'm not that brave. Hehehe".

"You're a smart boy. Keep it that way and I don't mind teaching some technique of mine. Of course considering you're willing to join our Namikaze clan".

"Haha nee-san. I'll already decline that invitation last time remember. I'm scared what my old man will do to me once he found out I betray my clan to join anothers"

"Such a pity. You're a beautiful gem waiting to be polished, Uchiha Shisui. Even more than my current disciple".

"HEY"

"Stop screaming Boy. Next time you're pumping 1000 times if you interrupt my conversation again".

"GULP, hehe..please no master. I swear I won't do it again"

"I believe in your survival instinct".

"Hahahahahahahahaha. That's nice. Somehow you guys seem like one big happy family".

Naruto let out a big smile. "Hehehe..You think so"

"Yeah. Somehow you guys seem like you're always having fun"

"Okay that's enough. Naruto time to get back to training".

"Ehhhh. Already"

"Your muscle should have already relaxed from the strain. You want to be stronger right"

"..Yeah. Ok lets do this".

"Actually guys, you can't. The Hokage called you guys again.

"Ehhh. Again. But I'm tired"

"Stop complaining. Beside, you promise right. Show them the full extent of your determination"

"Yes. Thanks Master".

"..Are you ready Naruto"

"Of course". Yes he was ready. His life is different now. But he will not be scared. He will pass this trial and control his life. That will be the first step for him to fill the promise and oath he made to himself that day.

Closing his eyes, Naruto remember the point where his life changes begin.

=End=

 **Right about 2 month ago**

Naruto was happy. In front of him, Makoto have once again appear taking possession of the clone he summon. Naruto don't know why, maybe because Makoto was the one who console him when his mother disappear or maybe because he the one who focus on protecting him during the attack outside the orphanage. Either way Naruto held a fond feeling towards Makoto. Makoto seem to share that feelings as he smile when he look at Naruto.

"..Hey there. Been awhile hasn't it. Are you enjoying your life".

"You bet. Hehehe".

"Hoho. Hello Makoto. Glad to have you here".

"Indeed. With you here, devising strategies will go more smoothly".

"..Glad to be here".

"Umm guys….what strategies".

"…The one we'll use to gather information about this world and start to collect the energy needed to destroy Erebus".

"Oh Yeah, almost forget about that…So what can I do to help".

"So far nothing. In fact even we don't have the slightest idea on how to get this so called 'positive energy'.

"Elizabeth say that it was an energy obtained from human positive emotion. But exactly what, that we don't know. Should we eradicate war, Improve live hood of people or simply beat every bad guys we see. The alternative is many, but which one we should use?".

"This is disturbing. Perhaps we should start by actively begun to gather information about this village"

"Sound like a plan. Hoho. Well Naruto, I guess we'll be depending on you a lot now. Your power is imperative to us in gathering information"

"Ok..ay….I'll do m…y….be…s…t"

"..Naruto?"

"Scathach, you think this is a…"

"Yes. It appeared we're caught under an illusion…Well at least Naruto is. Thoth wake up the boy".

"Very well" Thoth when to Naruto and his head while channelling his energy, waking up the small boy a few minutes later. "Now Naruto, are you okay?"

"Wh….What's the hell is going on".

"Hooo. Its look like Scathach training is finally come in. I though it's going to take you for a while to wake up".

"M..Master Thoth what's going on".

"Relax boy. It appears someone cast an illusion to make us drowsy".

"Eh…But then why didn't you guys…"

"We're experiences enough to fight it. Not to mention the technique itself was quite weak"

"My now that was quite insulting. We're going easy because we though you're a child. Thought that might be a mistake" a man with a tiger mask emerge in the room. Following him, six more shinobi wearing a mask appear. They were holding a kunai and their posture is hostile.

"..And you are?"

"Hello there . I'm a member of the village information squad. Uzumaki Naruto you're requested to follow me and no questions will be entertained. If you refuse we're allowed to use force.

"What. Who the hell you think you're to just come here and speak like that" Naruto was livid. If Thoth did not hold him down he'll probably rush up to attack the man.

"This is not for debate. This is a direct order from the Third. If you refuse you'll be acknowledge as disobeying the third order and be punished for it".

"I'll like to see you try" Scathach speak. She took out her spear and walk in front of Naruto. Her posture relaxed but her muscle started to tensed in preparation to attack.

"Hmmm" the man look at Scathach. "A clone. Surely you're aware that you're outnumbered and outmatched. A mere academy student clones will only buy you a few seconds at much, Uzumaki Naruto So why don't you just avoid making this difficult for yourself and us and just come along quietly".

"Grrrr….."

"I believe my 'original' have already refuse. If you continue to be aggressive and threatening, I'm afraid you'll left us no choice but to reply in same manner".

"Tch, cocky aren't you. A mere academic student act so mighty. Captain lets just knock him off and be done with this".

"…..Sigh, Uzumaki Naruto last chance. Follow us quietly or we'll do it by forces.

"Don't wanna".

"Sigh. Seize him"

Hearing the man command, the others quickly jump into the group, hurling kunai's and shuriken's at them.

"Thoth, Guard Naruto".

"Leave it to me. Go all out now you two".

Scathach rushed ahead. With incredible reflexes she repels all the projectile aim at the group. Taking no rest after that she move at lightning speed at the nearest Kunoichi and use her spear blunt side to hit her in the abdomen. The kunoichi let out an empty vomit while holding her stomach feeling the brunt the attack before suddenly she saw the spear aiming at her head.

BANG. The spear hit the kunoichi throwing her across the room. She vomit some more empty water before passing out.

"Whaaa….What"

"Rina! Rina! Are you okay. Hey answer me".

"She'll be fine. I did hold back in that attack".

"Damn it. You'll pay for that brat the man, took out two dagger and dash at Scathach. He swing them wildly in attempt to cut her out. However perhaps due to anger, his movement lose its sharpness and was easy to dodge. Slowly Scathach dodge his attack and lead him below the roof where she have prepared her trap.

"Pity. Losing your head in the middle of battlefield will make you blind to the situation young one". With a flick of her finger the symbol drawn on the roof suddenly shine and the area suddenly exploded with the debris pouring down at the man".

"Ramuto"

"If you were calm, perhaps you will realize that symbol and that I was guiding you to this area. Remember Naruto. Always keep your calm on battlefield, or you too will meet the same end".

"Y..Yes"

"A fuinjutsu. The container of the nine tails is a user of a fuinjutsu" another member of the attacker halt after seeing what happen at his teammates.

"The boy have a proper name you know".

"Huh" the man look at the owner of the voice. It was another clone of their target. He immediately strike at the clone to dispel it however was stunned when the clone merely step aside and trip his leg. With aloud sound he fall down.

"It was Uzumaki Naruto. Make sure to remember it" The man was confuse, how come he was down before he felt an intense agony. During his half conscious step he saw the culprit that grant him this pain. It was the same clone. Its face calm almost devoid of emotion.

His hands was touching his back and from it channelling a blue electricity that was currently shocking him. The pain was unbearable. It feel like he was burned and cut at the same time. Unable to handle anymore of the pain, his brain shut down to prevent his consciousness from breaking.

Makoto slowly put the man down who he just strike with a small dose of zio. He make sure to control to voltage but it seem the attack was enough to defeat the man. He secretly check him for any lasting damages and secretly feel relieve to find none".

"Hoooo. Now aren't you full of surprise Uzumaki Naruto. To be a master of bukijutsu, user of fuinjutsu, and even capacity to use an elemental technique at such young age, as expected from that person son".

"Heh..Aren't you a little too conceited? Can't you see we are beating you? Now it is four on four. What are you so arrogant for" Naruto shouted.

"Well I do have some trick hidden. Torune do it".

"…Yes Captain Kouga"

The ninja who answer look quite small compared to the others. It seem he was yet a man and still a boy. Nonetheless, the look on his eyes is empty. The boy seem like a machine or tool, simply here to serve his purpose. Slowly he walk to the group and stop a few distance away. He suddenly remove his upper clothes and put his hands together. Then out of nowhere, a small poisonous smokescreen sphere start to formed. "Poison Cloud Technique" suddenly a black smoke appeared and approach Naruto and Thoth.

Scathach tense watching the black smoke. She then shouted "Makoto, that smoke is bad"

"…Got it. Magaru" Waving his hands Makoto summoned a gust of wind and aim it at the dark smoke. The wind immediately met with the cloud of dark smoke and trapped it in the whirlwind.

Under Makoto control, he insert the Amrita on the wind he summon with Magaru to dissolve the poison substance. However seeing the time taken to fully purify the poison Makoto was convinced. That smoke have a poison strong enough to kill someone if left for some time.

The boy seem shocked. He look at the place where Makoto purify his black smoke and look at Makoto for a long time "How did you do that" the boy ask monotonously. However the glint in his eyes cannot be hidden"

"….It's a Secret"".

"..I see. Too bad".

"Impressive. I can see why he wants you so badly Uzumaki Naruto". The one name Kouga applaud. He then look at the boy and say "Again. This time make sure they're stronger".

"But.."

"Its Okay. You bring the antidote right. We heal him before it got too dangerous".

"…Roger, Captai Kouga"

"Not this time boy" Scathach immediately leaped and dash towards the boy, with a full swings she direct her spear to smash the boy.

Clang. A sound of steel meet steel. Two of the shinobi behind immediately went to intercept her. They drew their kunai to stop her spear. "Tch….Move"

"….."

Three person immediately start to fight. Scathach try to move forward to stop the boy who body already start to turn dark while hissing in pain, however each opening she saw was soon block by one of the ninja. It seem both of them have many experiences in working together. Their teamwork was enough to temporary block someone of Scathach stature. If she was not in a hurry, she would take time to admire their strength, however this situation force her to become serious thus making each of her hit to become more violent and ruthless.

Her attacks repeatedly draw blood from her opponents creating new wounds on them scars ever. However without complaint they continue to block her with the same ferocity they originally had. "They have been trained well. To not utter a single word or scream after all those attack" Scathach praise. "You should learn from them, Naruto".

"Oh come on. Is this seriously the time Master" Scathach merely smile at her disciple antic.

Makoto meanwhile was indeed having problem with his opponent. Using a sword he found on the wall, he dashed to attack the captain. He must put the man down to reach the boy. The boy technique is too dangerous. It can provide any of them with a fatal injury.

Seeing the little blond boy clone who dashing at him, The captain smirk. He take out a scroll and summon a sword out of it. It was a standard sword but seem sturdy. Using it, he stop Makoto attack. Stunted, Makoto look at the sword in the man hands.

"How did you.."

"What. Haven't finish the fuinjutsu introduction boy. This is something we call object sealing. Using it we can sealed an inanimate object inside a scroll for future use. It's useful because we can use it to store anything we need and carry it everywhere we can".

"..I see. That's convenient".

"Tch.. A hard one to please aren't you".

"….."

"You're not cute at all.

"..Don't need to be. I'm a boy"

The two begun to swing the swords. The sound of steel meeting steel heavily resounded in the room. The captain was a man with a superb skill, each of his skill aim at any weak point Makoto show, however Makoto was one who was tempered by countless battle at Tartaros. His instinct was highly trained, so immediately his body move to repel the attack. This continue for some time, and after a while Makoto start to anxious. He glance at the boy behind the captain.

The boy seem to already succeed in summoning the black shadow in his hands.

"Scathach, Can you stop that boy somehow".

"I would love to Makoto, but these two are quite skilled. I can't stop the child without killing them".

"…Damn it"

"Thoth, take Naruto and get out of here".

"Are you two going to be alright"

"We'll be fine. You know us"

"Hmmm". Thoth look at the young bou beside him who're looking the battle with concern. He then hold the boy arm "Naruto hold tight to me. I will jump outside right now. Make sure you don't get thrown off".

"What….Master Thoth, No. We can't just leave them here".

"It's alright. Even if anything happen to them, they can always come back. You meanwhile cannot. Therefore, in this situation I think it is more logical to bring you out of here. As long as you get away, the two of them also can".

"B..But"

"Hurry"

Showing a helpless expression on his face, Naruto immediately hug the arm of his twin replica. Thoth look at the window. "Okay it was barely possible for me to hold you and survive the jump in this body. Hold tight Naruto" with that Thoth start to run at the window.

"I'm afraid I can't let you guys do that". Kouga voice enter their ears "Shadow clone technique". Several copy of the captain pop up in the room. Without hesitation they went to any retreat point that exist in the room including the window. Moreover a set of two from the clones summoned even participate in the attacks against Makoto and Scathach.

"Shadow Clones. Oh no. What should we do Master"

"Hmmm. This is quite a situation we're in".

"I see. I guess I should predict this"

"Tch….I should ask them to get away earlier"

The balance of the battle from before suddenly change for the worse. As the Captain class shadow clone, each of Kouga clone seem to be brimming with power. Effectively they push both Makoto and Scathach to a defending battle. Even Thoth can't seem to find a hole in their formation.

"Captain I'm ready" the boy mention.

Makoto and Scathach pale.

"Good. Shoot them at those two who're hiding near the window. I guess the original Uzumaki Naruto is there"

"Roger"

" **NARUTOOOO"** Makoto scream. Desperately trying to get away from Kouga and rush there. However Kouga skills was to inferior, and adding to Naruto clones small sizes that he was currently possessing, he simply lack the power to push the man away. It was too late. He won't have the time to cast Makaracarn on time.

He was frustrated .This is the child he promised to protect. This is the child he watch growing from inside him. Day by day he watch the boy grow. How they accept all the insult thrown at him. How the boy smile even after being gaze with hatred everyday, and how the boy refuse to break for the promised he made with his mother. Makoto admit, he has grown attached to the boy.

His soul stirs, reacting to his intense emotion. Deep in the core of his soul, an arcana that serve as his power to defeat the one who can't be defeated. And now it once gain reach out to him. Bringing a new power into him. The power he need to protect, the power he never had yet desperately need now. A woman. Her long red hair reminds him of the one who once fight alongside him. She look at him and smile. Her gaze gentle and her expression soft. "Please, Protect him for me".

"ARGGGHHHHHHHHH" Makoto scream. He look at the black substance that was nearing Naruto and Thoth. His energy gushing out and combined with the foreign energy of the clone he was using. They mixed together and formed a strong form. Sensing his desire, they rush out from his body. A long sturdy chains. That's what they are. With a speed unexpected, they reach around Naruto and Thoth and begin circling around them.

"SPLASH. The black substance met with an invisible barrier generated by the chain and seem to lose their potency and colour before slowly disappear.

Silent. The room was met with a total silent. Every eyes are on Makoto who is panting hard while sitting a few distance from Kouga. "Th…That Power is!, But How?" Kouga look at him with a fiery expression. No longer was he playful but now looks like a beast who ready to pounce. Two clones at his side share his expressions.

Scathach immediately regain her wits, taking advantage of her opponent confusion she crouch down, spun her spear, and formed a beautiful circle, smashing all four of her opponents. Taken by surprise, both of the captain clones disappear into a smoke and two of the mask ninja was not able to defend properly on time and was cleanly hit by her, surprising Kouga who was staring at Makoto.

Makoto also was not tardy, he too immediately perform cleave skill on one of Kouga in hope of hitting the original one. Much to his disappointment, the body he just hit disappear in smoke. Gritting his teeth and let out a sigh of regret, Makoto jump backward to guard Naruto and Thoth. The chain coiling around his body and some floating around him in circle surrounding him. As long as he wills it, they will charge ahead to restrain Kouga and the boy behind him.

"With the her opponents eliminate, Scathach should be able to take care of this captain Kouga alone" Makoto thought. He already deduce the man skills. He won't last long in a direct confrontation with Scathach. Not to mention, the man seem to be wary with his newfound power.

Makoto smile. Victory are theirs. He look at Scathach and apparently she understood his message.

Scathach walk slowly in front of them. She give the captain a stern stare and swing her spear around before pointing them at the man. Her face cold. "Well now. What should we do Captain Kouga is that really is you name. It appear you're at disadvantage. Any further action is rather foolish and a waste of energy don't you agree?".

"Looks like it. It seem I was understaffed for this mission. You're full of Surprise huh, Uzumaki Naruto".

"…"

"Oh, well. Guess the right course of action right now is to retreat. Too bad I can't take you with me Uzumaki Naruto. But I'm sure, we'll see again soon".

"Blergh. I don't want to. Don't come here anymore."

The captain chuckle a few time, seeming amused by Naruto childish antics. "Well then. Goodbye" saying that the man form a hand seal and the room was covered with a swirl of leaf. Scathach immediately swung her spear hard creating a strong whirlwind that blow away those leaf.

But by the time the room view was clear, the captain was nowhere to been seen. Even his fallens subordinate are gone. Makoto was impressed and apparently so did the others".

"Whoaaa. We won. We Won. HAHAHAHAHA".

"…"

"And you guys are amazing. You attack swish, swosh, bang, whosh, and chang. You're are strong Master Scathach. And Makoto, you with that chain. Man that was so awesome. Hey do you think I can be as strong as you guys one day" Naruto asked excitedly.

However the other three occupant of the room just remain silent. They were looking at the window outside carefully. Makoto and Scathach grip on their weapon tightened. Thoth start to bring the confuse Naruto behind both of them and even his usually relaxed face show some tense.

After a while, it was Makoto who first opened "Well. Are you guys going to introduce yourself".

Naruto look at Makoto curiously. The man already left. Why would anyone be here then. His answer was soon answered.

Two shadow jump in from the window and landed in the room. One of them was a man with silver hair and wore a dog mask. The other one is a bit shorter, his hair was dark and he wore a cat mask. Both of them was looking at the group however, their action did not seem hostile.

"Who're you" Scathach open.

"…"

"They're my subordinate. I send them in case something go wrong. Naruto, are you okay?".

An old man in white enter the room. He wear a large hat that spell fire and wear a haori with a red, full-length kimono that is tied using a white sash. He look into the group…. no to Naruto directly. Somehow the old timer seem to be able to recognize the real Naruto among their group.

Naruto immediately perked up at seeing the old man.

"Naruto….This man is"

"Oh…that is gramps….the third hokage and leader of this village".

"Sigh. Introduce me properly Naruto. Though it's strange for you to introduce me to yourself. Well I guess this whole situation is strange to begin with so I guess I will introduce myself again. Saruto Hiruzen, the third Hokage of the hidden leaf village. Nice to meet you Narutos".

Makoto look at the man called Hiruzen and suddenly feel that this is going to be a long night.

=End=

Hokage Office.

"So Naruto, Care to introduce me to your little escort" the leader of Konoha point at the three little blond boys behind Naruto. Each of them were wearing a different expression. One seem to be intrigue at this situation, another one to be staring at him with bored face and the last one seem to be vigilant of his surroundings and held a posture that will allow him to take action anytime. Hiruzen must admit he was quite amused by the scene".

"Well…They're clones I summon to fight those bad guys".

"And winning eventhough they were merely a clones of a academy student"

"Umm. Well…."

Makoto was worried under his calm façade. If thing went wrong in this they're a possibility that Naruto could be suspected as an imposter and be captured. Then when they inspect his body, there's a high possibility that they will find out about the medium. Having something foreign in the container of Nine-Tails who act as their so call "trump card" may make them decided to transfer the demon to another container to avoid potential problem in the future. And he know from Kushina, extracting the demon from its container usually means death for them. He won't allow that. Now how should he approach this. While considering his option, his sleeve was tucked by Thoth. He look at his persona who now wearing Naruto face. "Don't worry. I'll handle this".

"Can you?"

"Of course. It's a good thing that I'll already have all the weapon I need".

Makoto watch Naruto no Thoth confidence face before letting a small, permitting his Persona to handle this situation and looking back at his charge who just seem to finish talking. His conversation partner meanwhile does not seem amused.

"Naruto-kun. You know you should not lie in front of the leader of one of the biggest Hidden villages Naruto. And what do you mean by meeting the fairy of ninjahood, who then gift you with the ability to be super awesome? Can you at least make a more sensible lie? You're aiming to be a shinobi in the future right"

"Buts that's what happen, Gramps. You have to believe me".

Makoto watch at the two masked man behind the Hokage. Their body was trembling and they're facing the other way. It seem they're trying hard to suppress their laughter after watching how hard Naruto was trying to convince the Hokage of 'the truth'"

Helpless, the hokage watch the three of them. His eyes pleading. Scathach merely let out a sigh and shake her head. Makoto watch the energetic Naruto performing various action to describe his fateful meeting with the so called "Fairy of Ninjahood", while Thoth chuckle at the scene before walking to the animated Naruto.

"Well. As much as I love to hear how the fairy weep as you left and make you promise that you will return back to marry her someday Naruto, I guess enough is enough. It'll be a pity to deprive the lord of anymore of his sanity".

Naruto pouted and cross his hands. Thoth went on and approach Hiruzen. His action alert the two man behind the Hokage. "Please I mean no harm. I only wish to exchange information. If possible of course" reply Thoth while looking at the Hiruzen.

=End-

Sarutobi Hiruzen was quite unsettled right now. In front of his, is a copy of his successor legacy. The copy was giving him a modest ad gentle smile. However, he knew that smile too well. It was calculated and controlled, usually make by the one who control the flow of a country. He too have made the same smile several times while trying to be seen as amiable and approachable by his target. Although it pained him to deceive and use people like a tool, his position as the village leader push him to leave his moral and integrity one by one in order to prevent unnecessary bloodshed and pain. However seeing the same smile on his successor child was simply disturbing.

Collecting himself, he enter into his politic mode. This child…no this man or whatever he is, is not an easy opponent. If he was not careful, the one who will be eaten will be him instead. Smiling himself, he raise his hand requesting the two behind him to stand down.

"Thank you. I'll share with you what I can if you can do the same".

"Of course. It was the basic courtesy in information exchange".

"Okay first, can you tell me who you are. Since you already know my name I'm afraid I'm at a disadvantage"

"Hoho. Indeed so. My name is Thoth. A pleasure, Sarutobi Hiruzen of Konoha".

"…Thoth…That's your real name?".

"Indeed. I'll make to deception in my speech. Merely the truth".

"I see. And may I know 'Thoth', who're you".

"You mean what am I, correct".

"….."

"Hohohohoho. Now. Now. There's no need to be so guarded. I was merely asking. Now let see, I guess you can say I'm another aspect of Uzumaki Naruto".

"I'm afraid you're playing with words to confuse me Thoth. I need more than that".

"Oh lord Hokage. I believe this is an information exchange. I need something before I can give something" Thoth say before smiling. Looking calm.

Sarutobi meanwhile look troubled. He close his eyes before looking at Naruto in front of him. "Naruto. You must be tired. How about I ask one of the Anbu to send you to the resting area outside. This could take a while".

"..No".

"Huh"

"This is about me right. So I have the right to be here and listen. You can just sent me out like that".

"Naruto, there're a sensitive information in this not authorized to you. With you here, I can't proceed with the discussion".

"No. I'll be staying here".

"Sigh. I guess I have no choice. Dog".

One of the Anbu immediately appear behind Naruto. Strongly gripping the boy he pull him up the seat with force that make the young boy let out small scream. However before he could continue, he felt a sharp sensation on his back.

"Let go of the boy. If not don't blame me for being merciless" one of Naruto clones take out a spear out of nowhere he didn't know and hold it against him.

"….I have my orders"

"Admirable loyalty. But I assure you, it was not a wise one in this situation".

"Naruto please. Ask your clones to stop" Hiruzen look at the boy.

However the boy in question merely grinned and look at the man. "No".

"Naruto" Hiruzen voice got higher.

"Hoho. Admirably courage, isn't he. Or perhaps it's simply a folly of youth. Nonetheless it was reckless of him don't you agree. I heard the fouth Hokage, Namikaze Minato was the exact opposite of this. In that case, he's more like his mother, Uzumaki Kushina don't you agree Lord Hokage".

Sarutobi was visibly pale now. "H..how did you.

"Oh believe me the child is not quite as ignorance as all of you may believed. He know his role in this place as well as his position. Nonetheless he still choose to carry the burden you gave him as it was something he inherited from his mother".

Sarutobi faced was completely white. He Started to tremble as he look at the boy and was stunned to see a blue eyes so impeccably calm and filled with strength. Dread start to bloom in his heart. "Na..Naruto…do..do you?".

"Know about the nine tails being sealed inside me. Yup. I also know that my dad and mom give out their life to save me. And that they love this village enough to defend it from being destroyed. And that they hand me the nine tails in hope of me to be able to use its power one day for that purpose" Naruto stop for a moment to close his eyes. But when it open it, it was an eye free from any confusion.

"I can't say I like the life that was forced to me, but I'm proud of my role. I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Son of Namikaze Minato, the fourth hokage and Uzumaki Kushina the previous container of the nine tails and I am proud to be their son. One day I will take the Hokage title and defend this village just like my dad and mom" Naruto look at the third Hokage with eyes filled with determination.

Sarutobi slump down to his seat. He was exposed to so many information in a span of a short time. Even the dog masked anbu has let go of Naruto. He was staring at the young boy under him. It was unknown what he was thinking about behind the mask.

"Hoho. Like I said a stubborn yet such interesting child isn't he. I guess the blood of a leader truly flow inside him".

"…... You have grow Naruto. Too fast for my liking".

"Lord Hokage?"

"Naruto my boy. I admit I truly underestimate you. Treating you like a child to be protected when in reality you have start to begin growing up and uncovered the truth by yourself. However may I ask, how did you?".

"I met her. My mom".

The boy answer to shock the Hokage. The dog Mask Anbu seem to be particularly disturbed. His breathing start to become stronger. However after some time it return to normal. Returning to his usual posture he continue watching the discussion.

Sensing the man in front of him cease all effort to take her disciple, Scathach retract her spear and switch to a more relaxed posture. She too start to watch the discussion.

"You meet your mother? Kushina? But How? Can you explain Naruto?".

"Well. Umm"

"Perhaps I can be of assistance" Thoth suddenly interrupted.

"Umm, Yeah. Master can explain it better than me anyway" Naruto immediately throw everything into Thoth. He was not smart, but even he knew that anything he said may create a chaos. After all Makoto and his Persona are something to unique in this plane. He was afraid of the retribution if he said the wrong word and be considered as dangerous.

"Hoho. Let see. Hmm yes. I guess the better way to explain this is the bloodline limit of the Namikaze clan. The 'alter ego' I believe you refer to it".

"!. So it was true. Such blood line limit does exist in the Namikaze clan. However, Minato don't seem to have it".

"It seem that way. Or perhaps he was simply hiding it. After all you of all people knew how much valuable this bloodline limit is".

"..Yes. It was said the alter ego of the Namikaze clan was the accumulation of individual with powerful abilities and technique who then record all of their knowledge experiences and power into the gene of their clan thanks to a special ability that their bloodline have".

"Yes. With this ability we record our experiences, memories and everything we have into our bloodline which later may emerged in the body of our future descendant. When the condition is met, our descendant may inherited those accumulate knowledge, and even the power if they have enough compatibility".

"But isn't that dangerous. What will happen to the host who suddenly was expose to all those information and power?".

"No worries my lord. This bloodline does not drive the host mad or make them go crazy all of the sudden due to awakening a special power. Like the name imply, we're another part of our host. The part that usually never come out or emerge as separate individual. However thanks to the knowledge and information that exist in the bloodline, we're are given a life and personality of our own. We are another Uzumaki Naruto but one who inherited the knowledge and power from the bloodline".

"A bloodline that pass knowledge and not only power. Fascinating. Then the two behind you".

"Yes. The one on the left is Makoto and the one on the right is lady Scathach.

"A woman?...Wait I though you guys can only exist in the host body of your host?".

"And are we not now. Quite a talent your predecessor have lord Hokage. He seem to find a way to create a duplication of the host original body with the same body build and chakra. Using his technique we have gain the ability to manifest in the extra container that our 'original' have summon, which led us to this situation".

"I see. So instead of staying inside Naruto, you guys obtain the ability to manifest in this world as his shadow clone instead".

"Yes. This way we can also increase the strength of our 'original' and protect him as necessary. This does help in preventing problem that might be made by one of our 'original' ego".

"Can please elaborate?"

"I believe it happen once. The case where 'Naruto' create quite a chaos in the academy. My apologise for the trouble that we might have cause you".

"I see. So it was one of Naruto alter ego. Will it be dangerous?".

"I believe it will not be. The culprit himself has reflected himself for the act. He did receive a very harsh punishment for harming our beloved 'original' after all. And besides, the reason he can cause that much effect on this world is because of the demon sealed in our 'original'. Somehow that alter ego was able to take full control on Naruto body and use the power he inherited while also use the demon power to supplement the effect. The original ego himself does not have access to sufficient energy to cause that much trouble".

"And how about you who use the clones. I'm pretty sure nine tails was cloned too when those clones was made".

"Well he is. But for most of the time, he remain unaccessible to us. Perhaps due to his pride all due to Naruto own lack of ability to control his chakra now, we remain unable to use those power to supplement the power and technique we inherited. So for now, I'm think you don't really have anything to worry my lord. I will keep watch on other of Naruto ego to make sure they won't caused you troubles.

"Actually how many of you in there".

"Hmmm. I'm not sure. There're more about thirteens of use for now. But maybe there will be more in the future".

"That many. Is it safe for Naruto to hold so many aspect of his personalities?"

"Worry not. This is a part of the bloodline ability. Having several aspect inside the host is normal. Those aspect won't really try to fight for the body control since we're originally the same person.

"How can I be sure?"

"An aspect is like a tiny part of the original my lord. So even if they win they still lack the capacity to live on their own due to losing their 'original' and will die before long. This is why most of the alter ego will rather teach all the knowledge and technique they have to the original so that the original can survive all situation. Not to mention in our case, we have gain the ability to move outside our original body, so protecting him can be done more easily than the other inheritor of this bloodline".

Sarutobi took out his pipe and start to smoke them. He look at Naruto and seem to be thinking something.

"Okay Lord Hokage. I believe I have indulge you with all the necessary information you asked. Now I hope you to fill your end of the bargain"

"Very Well. It does feel weird to be have a serious conversation with Naruto or even another part of him".

"Hoho. Thank You. Now tell me who are those people who attack us before".

"They're a member of the Root. An organization not under my direct management".

"An organization even you don't have control. Excuse my bluntness, but I though you're the leader with highest power in this village"

"Sigh. They were an organization under a past comrade of mine. His name is Shimura Danzo. We used to think and aim for the same way. However, somewhere on the way our way of thinking have changed. Although I believe that peace can be achieved through discussion, he seek intimidation and other dark act as necessary to preserve the peace".

"I see. The same ideology with different thought process. I can sympathise."

"Anyway. In some day before. We caught Naruto threatening one of the villagers".

"What, I never do that" Naruto was about to defend himself when Thoth raise his hand indicating him to be quite.

"I too have some suspicion on the case. However, Danzo presented a very strong evidence. Sarutobi took out a glass ball. After some time a video image of some kind can be seen inside the glass. Inside the video 'Naruto' was picking up a vegetables and inspecting them when suddenly his hands was slapped by the shop owner. After some arguments, the shop owner throw a single tomato at 'Naruto' face which dirty him. After some time, a dark aura emerge around Naruto which make the man who was start to tremble. After some time 'Naruto simply left the place with the man shouting at him. With that, the video end.

"That's not me".

"Hoho..It seem I got to see something interesting don't you think so Lady Scathach".

Scathach face was heated up. She never though the accidents from back then was being recorded. Not only that, now even Makoto and Thoth knew about this. This is so shameful. As the Queen of the land of shadow to have a tomato thrown at her face was something that serve as an unforgettable humiliation to her.

Makoto was looking at the person beside him, who face grow a bit redder. However, it immediately cold down and return to the normal expression.

"Yes. As you expected Thoth. That is me in the video".

"Hoho. My luck is pretty good. To be allowed to see such scene. Don't worry my lady. This will be our secrets".

"I hope your word are true Thoth. I'll have no mercy for anyone who try to besmirch my name. That's apply to all of you, understands" Scathach start to let out a very dark aura. It was cold and bone chilling. Naruto was visibly pale and nodding fast while Makoto simply make a small nod. Hiruzen meanwhile was impressed by the sheer power of the aura. This is the aura of someone who have been on battlefield and was baptized by the flame of battle. Perhaps this ego of Naruto inherited the memory and experienced of someone who're very powerful.

Composing himself, Hiruzen open "I see so, you're the one in the video".

"I'll believe I have made my confession once. I do not need to repeat it".

"Apparently it was someone who have a lot of pride too" Hiruzen thought while chuckling. The cold face that this Naruto was showing was considered funny by him when he compare it to the child usual antics.

"I see. We can use this as proof then".

"Proof, Gramps?".

"Yes. Actually this video come from Danzo. With it, he convince that the nine tails is breaking free from the seal. He mention that this is because you Naruto, are so emotional and rash which make you dangerous to continue serving as the container. Therefore, he volunteer to train the you in order to suppress your emotion and make you into a more efficient shinobi. However, I know the man. He have secretly gather children from many clans and trains them to be a heartless and mindless tool to serve as the village weapon. I have no doubt he aims to do the same to you Naruto".

"…GULP"

"That is…a bit unsettling".

"Outrageous. To eliminate one capacity to think and feel. Those are the very weapon and a guide for a warrior to form their path. Destroying them is no different from killing them. This Danzo Man….is dangerous".

"Naruto..are you Okay"

"HEEH…I'm Okay. Thanks Makoto".

Makoto smile and put his hand on the boy shoulder. His action meaning was apparent. 'I was here, so you don't have to worry'.

"Hmm. So I guess our previous assailant was sent by him".

"Most probably. The council have yet to reach a conclusion. After all Naruto position is quite special. Some of the more influential council are your father previous supporter. It was thanks to their backing that I was able to delay the council decision about this case".

"Then. I believe you wish to present me as the proof to deny the accusation"

"Yes. If we can get you there and presented that you're a completely different entity than the Nine-tail, then there's a possibility that the council will deny Danzo of his claim towards Naruto guardianship".

"Acceptable. Then How can we do this?".

There's a council meeting next week. The decision will be finalised there. We'll have you give your statement to the entire council".

"Hmmm. Then I'll do that. Until then is there any action we should refrain from".

"Please avoid attracting attention to yourself. And I may need to explain about the alter ego and Namikaze blood line to the council. Only with this way we can convince them of Naruto innocents" I hope you can accept this.

"I guess it could not be avoided. Do try to hold some information though. Its best to not show your Trump card too much. Who knows if someone is looking".

"Hahaha. I know. Even with this, I'm still the leader of village you know. Don't worry I'll handle this well. And you Naruto my boy. There's no need to be afraid. Just go home and take a deep sleep. I'll protect you" Sarutobi grins while ruffling Naruto hair.

"Okay. Then I'll leave it to you Gramps".

"You can count on me".

Ending the discussion Naruto return home with Makoto and the rest.

After confirming Naruto have leave the building, Sarutobi fall back to his chair. How troubling he thought. "So this is why he want Naruto-kun so much. Namikaze rumoured bloodline was thought to be a myth. After all having the knowledge and experiences from someone in the past due to blood connection was a ridiculous notion by itself".

"Not only that even special power like a unique bloodline limit and Bloodline Selection may be accessible by the host descendants. Ancient writing say the Namikaze in the past have encourage many marriage with various powerful clan with bloodline limit and selection in hope of promoting a stronger alter ego in their blood. I guess we just have witness, the result of that work just now. Those two called as Makoto and Scathach was able to fight almost evenly with a division of hard trained and experienced Root operatives. Even the one called Thoth show remarkable ability to control the flow of conversation by giving out necessary information at the right time while requesting ours, all without creating a conflicts" The cat mask add.

"Not to mention the chain, the Naruto ego called Makoto used is definitely the adamantine chain that was previously used by Lady Kushina" explain the dog mask.

"So I guess that alter – ego called Makoto inherited Kushina power. It's like she still here to protect her son. Maybe Naruto awakening this bloodline is a good thing. Not to mention, that according to this Thoth, there are more alter ego who're inside Naruto right now with more to possibly be born in the future. If this's true then Konoha have indeed have a powerful Shinobi who can alone serve as a one army man. Imagine the power of a Shinobi that can multiply himself in a battlefield, where each of them could have ability and strength to handle any situation. Such existence will cause dread and unrest among our enemies. Not to mention Naruto is the Junchuuriki of Konoha. His position have become even more powerful and less people will dare to harm him.

"Yes my lord. But before he gain the power to stand on his own, it's our responsibility to protect him until then"

"I agree"

"Sigh…I'm to old to deal with this. Itachi please inform Nadeshiko to come back. We may need her vote to stop Danzo".

"Yes lord third"

After Itachi leave the room Sarutobi look at the dog mask ninja "Quite a legacy Minato left us don't you think Kakashi?"

"I guess".

=End=

"Finally home sweet home".

"Well, I doubt about the Sweet part though".

"Argh. I forget. Those jerks destroy our homes".

"Our huh" Makoto look at the ruined apartment and let out a small smile.

"Never mind that for now. Naruto, we're returning to the medium for now to recharge. You should sleep for today. We'll clean up this place tomorrow.

"Okay".

"Good Night Naruto. Sweet Dream" Makoto ruffle the boy hair before dispersing the Naruto clone he was residing. Similarly Scathach and Thoth disperse theirs.

"Good Night everyone. See you tomorrow. I guess I'm sleeping alone for tonight huh".

 **Tomorrow morning**

"I hate those guys. Thanks to them we have to repair all of this".

"Come on now more working and less talking. Makoto your hands is stopping. Orpheus stopped looking at that magazine get to work".

"Okay…."

Scathach directing the other three boys to clean up the apartment from the mess of their early attacks. Thoth decline to help this time as he said he's needed later. So Orpheus volunteer to help.

Scathach was removing the excess debris that have fall down thanks to her rune last night. Perhaps using rune to blow up the house was not such a good idea she consider. Suddenly from a corner of her eyes she saw a figure lurking around. Using her superior sense of detection she immediately identify the culprit as a little girl who wear a cream-coloured hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem. She has a dark blue hair that she keeps in a hime-cut of different length. She was fidgeting while looking at her.

Recognizing her as a non-threat, Scathach resumes her task. It take all four of them about half day to completely clean up the apartment. By then the sun was high in the sky.

"Yipee. Finally finished".

"…I don't think it will take this long"

"Finally we're done. Hey Naruto do you keep that harp somewhere".

"Orpheus" Makoto warned.

"Oh come on. I come here in a different boy. Surely anything bad can't happen now. You test it right".

"I can't take that chances. You'll have to be content with playing the one you have when you get back to the Medium".

"Ugh…Okay fine. Anyway its look like the time for me to switch with Thoth. Bye Naruto. Train harder so then you can summon more of use here" With that Orpheus dispelled his clone.

"Makoto actually how many of those persona you have"

"Hmmm…A lot"

"That's don't tell me anything".

"…Its Okay. You'll meet all of them someday"

"You really think so. Maybe I can call all of them here and we can all have fun together"

"..Sound fun" Makoto Smile.

"To reach that, you have to be stronger and have better control on your chakra. Should I increase the difficulty level Naruto?".

"Umm No Master. I'm still sore from yesterday".

"Really. How weird. Considering only Makoto and I fight yesterday".

"Ugh….I'm"

"Scathach. Stop teasing him".

"I don't usnderstand what you mean Makoto. Though I would advise you to refrain from spoiling the boy. It'll make him weaker".

"…."

"Anyway Naruto. Isn't it about time you summon Thoth here".

"Oh yeah. Shadow Clone Technique".

Several Naruto clones pop into existence in the room. Scathach immediately recognize clone Thoth resides in.

"Welcome Back Thoth".

"Glad to be back".

Thoth then look at Naruto "Now then. Naruto please read about the history of kannabi bridge, I'll be giving you quiz about them later".

"Ehhhh…History. But that's boring".

"What if I said that your father is involve with the bridge and the history focus on everything his did there".

Naruto eyes start to shine. "Well I guess I could get into it".

"I'll appreciate it if you do".

With that Naruto run to his room searching the scroll regarding the bridge.

"I admit it Thoth. You do now how to manage him better now".

"He's not a bad learner. You just have to find the right switch to motivated him".

"And I guess his parents exploit is one of them?"

"Hoho".

"I'll guess I go help him a bit"

"I prefer you don't Makoto. If you help him, it is less likely he able to learn properly. Besides I was hoping to have some experiment with you guys".

"About what"

"Transformation technique"

"Oh the technique that disguise our body to look like others. I have try it. The chakra consumption are simply ridiculous. And if it seem that I lost focus then the transformation will end".

"True. However what if you transform yourself into something similar to Naruto current body size"

"I don't follow"

"It mean you transform yourself into something similar to Naruto size. In other words a child".

"But what purpose would that serve"

"..Reduce chakra consumption"

"?!"

"As expected you realize Makoto. Yes, this transformation technique allow you to transform into another form, however the further away the form you take from your original form, the higher the chakra consumption, In this case, Naruto clones serve as our original form".

"I see. So by changing into a size similar to the clones we resides, we can actually lower the chakra consumption. However how about the concentration problem".

"Ahh. That can be easily solve with this technique. Transformation Technique: OverSoul" saying that Thoth transform into a small child with silver hair. He was wearing an a long white pants and silver long sleeve clothes adorned with unknown words.

"This is…"

"A technique I created to impose our imagine image into the clones we possessed. This technique allow us to retain the form unless we cancel it. Its advantage is that it eliminate the need to concentrate when we're using the transformation technique"

"Although remarkable Thoth, I have to ask. Why all the trouble".

"Well during last night I saw both you and Makoto are feeling a bit sluggish when you're attacking. Is it correct to assume that it's because the two of you feeling awkward fighting in a foreign body".

"..A little bit, Yes"

"Though so. In a serious combat, any disadvantage may be exploited by the enemies. So I created this technique to help you fight easier".

"I see. Thank You Thoth".

"I'm still not convinced".

"Lady Scathach?"

"Why go through all this trouble just for changing our appearance".

"Like I said it's….."

"I understand your earlier point. However I'm still feeling like I was missing something. I can feel it. Come now, Thoth. Indulge me. What are you hiding".

"Sigh. I felt pity watching Naruto getting beat up by you in his face everyday"

"Come again?"

"I feel pity for Naruto each time he was beaten down by you during your spar. To be beaten countless time by someone who has the same face as you was a bit unnerving I believe".

"….The boy complaint to you about this, isn't he?".

"….I was founded out rather quickly, didn't I"

"Sigh. And you even went as far as to create a new technique just for this".

"What can I say. The boy grew on me" Thoth grins

"By the way Thoth…I been meaning to ask…How did you create all those lies about the alter ego and blood line".

"Well apparently both Orpheus and Siegfired often converse with Lady Kushina when she was still inside Naruto. They often share the stories with me during my time at the Medium. It seem Namikaze Minato have never possessed such bloodline or could be simply because the bloodline never awoken in him. But he did keep a lot of his ancestor note and they do write down the details about the bloodline. From those notes did Lady Kushina know about her husband's ancestry. However the note accuracy is doubtful even today".

"So in other word. We have no way to really know if the bloodline really exist or not"

"..But it did make for a good covered story. Not to mention that this so called alter ego – bloodline is similar with the persona power I wield"

"True. I guess you did mix in a bit of truth in that story Thoth"

"All lasting lie work that way"

"Hmm. I guess. We could explain any unique ability and skills that the other personas might have using this' alter-ego bloodline". To stop arousing suspicion and fear on ourselves.

"Fear..?"

"Ah yes. You see Makoto. Human are more prone to be fearful and scared of something they can't really explained and have accurate information on, which usually lead them to take an aggressive way to eliminate these unknown and unexplained".

"However put a name or label in them, and thing will change. Fear may not disappear but the need to desperately eliminate it will reduced. That's why Thoth give a name to the power we grant Naruto. To make people less wary of him, as bloodline limit seem to be quite normal in this world".

"I see".

=End=

Naruto was very nervous. Today was the day, the council will decided his futures. Makoto console him in his mid through their connection. He feel a bit better after that.

"Okay. Ready for this Naruto"

"Of course" Naruto let out a confident smile trying to look brave…but the tremble in his legs give him away.

Hiruzen smile. "Don't worry. I have a good feeling about this.

"Really".

"Really don't worry. After this end you'll be back at your house and sleep on your bed".

"Hehehehehehe. I will be counting on you Gramps".

"Sure. Lets enter"

Naruto enter the room and he feel suffocated. The people in the room were staring at him. There a lot of people there. Around twenty or so. Among them Naruto saw a beautiful woman with blond hair. She look at Naruto and let out a smile at him. Naruto blushed and immediately look at the other direction. The people who seat at the right side of the table show him a warm gaze and some even nod at him.

However, different from the people on the right, the people in the left side have a completely different stare when they at him. While some still look at him with the usual hatred filled eyes, some others look like they're trying to dissect him with their eyes. Frankly he was a bit unnerved by those stare. It was not the usual hatred he always feel, but one that wish to study him and break him down. It feel more scary compare to the usual stares he was used too. Unconsciously he grabbed the clothes hem of them man besides him.

"Okay. Thank you everyone for coming today. Today we'll will discuss and determine what will we do with Uzumaki Naruto. Danzo please start".

The man who were standing on the upper left side of the desk suddenly stands. He look like a frail, old man with a cane. He had black, shaggy hair. He also had an x-shaped scar on his chin. He wore a white shirt, with a black or dark grey robe over the top of it covering from his feet.

He look at Naruto with a strange glint. "As I mention before, the nine tails container was unstable. He almost break and attack one of the villagers in last week. Danzo brought out a large crystal boy and show the video of Scathach in Naruto clone releasing her dark aura. "As you can see in this video, the container almost attack the poor man. This clearly show that he is unstable and in need of proper training and reigning. I myself volunteer for that role" Danzo end his speech.

There was a low whispers in the room and most of them were sneaking a peak at him and at Danzo repeatedly.

"Lord Hokage, if what Lord Danzo said is correct then, perhaps it's better to hand the container to him".

Naruto was feeling insulted. Here he was in front of all these people and they were talking like he was a thing to be given or taken. He start to gnash his teeth looking at the man who spoke with deadly eyes. "Calm down Naruto. You're going to get in trouble if they see you like that. You're going to prove that man statement that you're unstable" Makoto voice enter his ear.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto try to calm himself. After doing it a few times, he finds himself calm again and look at the discussions silently.

"I am aware of your concern Lord Shimizu however the Third have come to me with a new evidence which make me whole heartedly confirm of Uzumaki Naruto is innocent".

"New evidence. If you're referring to he still at the academy at the time of the accidents then that proof have been rejected by the council in previous meeting Lord Nara. It was an easy thing to do if the child use a shadow clone technique. There are several witness who saw him using the technique before, so the child mastery over them is undeniable. Perhaps he decided to play hooky that day and sent his clones to attends the academy instead. However when he was being greeted by the shop owner he was unstable enough to lash out at him".

"Perhaps. Or maybe because the child there is not really Uzumaki Naruto".

"Impossible. The ANBU ordered to observe him have admit that the chakra signal and coil belong to Uzumaki Naruto and no one else. And that dark Chakra. That was the most undeniable proof. It was the chakra that belong to the Nine Tails which is now sealed inside of that child"

"Lord Shimizu, please be aware of your words. Do not forget the third ban on all talks on the event particularly with the child in questions in here. Even if you're a leader of the Shimizu clans you're an exception to this law". A blond man reply. He was a man who wear his long hair in a ponytail.

"Thank you, lord Yamanaka. Returning to the point. The third have come and present me with a very important information which before I released require everyone here to sign this death symbol seal".

"Cursed Mark Seal. Are you mad Lord Nara. That was only for a case of a level double S secrets…not on a discussion of this level".

"The third himself have deemed this as something worth a SS class secrets. Thus anyone here who break the oath and expose this secret shall be rendered paralyze, unable to move and talk for the remaining of their lives".

"You have to be kidding me".

"I didn't come here to handle a SS rank secret".

"I…I wish to be excused from the meeting".

The hall was filled with voices. It went for a while before the third raise his hands ordering everyone to be quite. "I'll accept anyone who wish to leave, however remember that their vote will not be taken into consideration. I implore all of you to consider this carefully. A SS rank secret is something that can threaten of a village and anyone who keep them have to be prepared to guard them their entire live.

Sarutobi Hiruzen words make some of the citizen council member hesitate to remain. If they were to hear the secrets and was captured by their enemies, then without abilities to protect themselves, they are destined to die to paralyze their whole life. Fearing this most of them determinedly, leave the room while expressing apologise to the Hokage.

The Hokage merely smile and accept their apology while saying its okay and he understand why.

Before long there're only twelve people in the room. Based on the name that was put in front of them, Naruto remember them. Danzo, the advisor homura and koharu, Nara clan - Shikadai, Akimichi clan – Chouza, Yamanaka clan – Inoichi, Shimizu Clan – Shinsuke, Uchiha clan – Fugaku, Hyuuga Clan – Hiashi, Inuzuka Clan – Tsume, Senjuu Clan - Nadeshiko and the third Hokage beside him.

"I thank everyone here who have remain here and accept the responsibility to take a SS rank Secret to protect the right of an innocent child" Hiruzen look at his old comrades and grins.

Danzo was seething with anger. Most of the councilman who leave are his people. Together they have agree to support his proposal to bring Uzumaki Naruto under his control. But now that Hiruzen let out a SS rank secret to scare them off his earlier strategies may not work. Most of the people here in exception to Uchiha and Hyuuga who refuse to take side are a strong supporter and loyal to Hiruzen and Minato. Hiruzen have play a checkmate by requesting each council to sign the Cursed Mark Seal.

After all member sign the seal, a light emerge and words float around before launching at each member and stopping on their chest. It imprint itself on each member chest and show the word 'Secret'".

"Okay now that we have go this far, I hope the secret is worth it Lord Nara. I'm not guarding a secrets that's not worth this seal" Shinsuke sarcastically reply.

"Very well. Since everyone here have taken the oath to keep this as secrets, I will revealed it now" Looking at the Hiruzen and see him nodding his head, Shikadai continue. "Uzumaki Naruto have a rare and valuable bloodline limit. He inherited the Namikaze rumoured bloodline limit 'alter-ego' It was one of his alter ego that was shown in the video Lord Danzo show and not Uzumaki Naruto himself. That alter-ego seem to have a chakra ability related to dark energy which is why we saw it on the video. The energy does not belong to the nine tails".

"…"

Silent enter the hall spaces. Some of the member keep a calm face, while some was looking at Naruto with staring eyes.

"Im…Impossible. That was just a myth. Such bloodline is impossible to exist. It couldn't have".

"Could you prove it boy".

"Eh" Naruto was shocked to be included in the discussion suddenly.

"I ask if you can prove your innocent. Simply summon the alter ego in the video and ask him to once again present us with this dark chakra. If he indeed in possession of such Chakra and a different person from you. Then you can prove that the seal is safe and you're fit to serve as the container. Some of use here is an excellent sensor. We can easy differentiate the different between the nine tail chakra and other type of chakra".

"Ummm. Gramps?".

"Go ahead Naruto"

"Ok. Shadow Clone Technique – Alter Ego"

Ten clones appear in the room. All of them share the same look as the boy who call them.

"Greetings, nobleman and noblewoman of Konoha. Obeying your request I have come. I'm the alter ego of Uzumaki Naruto that was in the video" a female voice suddenly emerge in the room.

Immediately all council turn at the owner.

The clone walk in front. No longer the figure remain a boy. After each steps the figure was changing. blue light cover the body while it grow taller. The hair on the boy also grew and change into a more dark colour. The boy body completely change from the initial blond boy who are frail and small into an extremely beautiful woman. She has long purple hair and red eyes, and wears a full-body outfit that highlights her curvaceous body. Her body radiate a noble glow and she look at each council with her piercing red eyes. However what was more importance was the strength she radiate. She let out a very powerful dark chakra that almost suffocate everyone there.

Everyone here was shocked until they forget to speak. The being in front of them cannot be someone from their age. It's impossible. Someone of her power must already make her name already if she exist in current time. So the only explanation is the Namikaze bloodline limit. The rumours were true? Such though were playing in most of the people there.

"You're the alter ego that was in this video. But that appearances".

"Indeed. My name is Scathach. This appearance is something that come into me, when I inherited the power and memory from our bloodline".

"I see. How about it Lord Yamanaka. Does this chakra belong to nine tails?"

"No. Although the chakra feel dark in nature. It was not filled with malice that we feel six years ago. The boy is table".

"Wonderful. Now see everyone. The seal is safe. I vote the child to stay where he is. Anyone with me?"

Some of the member of the council seem to be ready to agree. However a voice stopped them.

"Not so fast lady senju. Although the seal seem safe, but this new power the child awakened does cause a need to be concern".

"You little snake. What danger could a mere child have on our village".

"Simple. The fact that some of those so called "alter ego" seem to have enough power to defeat some of my operative when I sent them to invite him".

"Surely you don't mistake it with forcing. Like you always do with the other children clan".

"Please lacy senju. Let us approach this, with rationality. The boy new found power are valuable and possibly also dangerous. It need proper guidance".

"And you're not the one fit to do it. Your method break people instead of nurturing it".

"It's for the best for this village".

" **SAYS YOU"** the blond woman smash the desk until her breaking the entire table.

"Please Nadeshiko control youself.

"Speak for yourself Homura, and you too Koharu. Both are you are with him right.

"It's better for the village, if the container is properly trained".

"Have some shame, you old coot. This child is the legacy of that person. He died for the village and you want to turn his only son into an emotionless tools. I rather die than let that happen" the blond woman stand up, and a fierce blue chakra emerge from her. She was looking at the three advisor with a fierce expression.

"Nadeshiko, calm yourself. Hiruzen flare his own chakra and look directly at the blond woman" After some time she seem to have calm down and sit back to her chair.

"Like I say before, the seal is safe. What more reason can you give Danzo to have the custody of Uzumaki Naruto".

"As I explained before lord third, those alter ego of Uzumaki Naruto have enough strength to defeat even the best elite team I send at him. And all of this is why he's at that age. The boy potential is too great. Without proper training, it is easy for him to sway to a wrong road due to the power. You know Hiruzen, how many Ninja have betrayed their villages because they think it can no longer give them the power they need. This is something that must be avoided especially for Uzumaki Naruto for he's the container of the nine tails that once destroyed this village" Danzo finished with a voice that was a bit louder. He then look at Naruto.

"Yes boy. You're the container that hold the very demon beast that almost destroy this whole village six years ago. Inside you that demon bid its time. Waiting for you to show some weakness that he can take. When he have it, he will break free and kill all of us. Do you want that boy?"

"…No"

"Its good that you are aware of you situation. Come with me. I'll will train you to ignore any temptation that the nine-tails may whispers unto you. I will destroy any of potential weakness that it might finds".

"Shut up Danzo. Naruto don't worry I will…." Hiruzen start to panic.

"Boy…It's okay…" the blond woman seem to also share the feeling as she too stand up and looks quite flustered.

"Because that weakness won't appear on me" Naruto continue.

"Naive. The nine-tails are an existence that have long since exist. It's a culmination of malice and hatred. It's a force of nature that can destroy everything if not stopped. And you a mere child who didn't know about this world cruelty would confidently say that you won't fall to darkness. The darkness that was face by all previous jinchuuriki. The loneliness, the isolation, the pain of being everyone target of hates. What give you the strength to do it" Danzo ask. He let out a condescending smirk to the boy. His eyes were ruthless and there seem to be a dangerous glints in it.

"Because I inherited him".

"What".

"Because I inherited the nine-tails and the responsibility to serve as its jailer from my mother. So I won't be beaten by the hate I have to face. This is my promised to her. To my mother. To Uzumaki Kushina, the proud woman and Konoha Shinobi who serve her villages with pride until her last moment".

"!?"

"And here right now I sword to all of you" Naruto continue. His pure crystal blue eyes held a conviction that was hard to break. It make him look bigger.

"I won't ever betrayed this village. This village where my father Namikaze Minato, the 4th Hokage give out his life to protect. The village he spend his time to improve. The very village that he love and spill blood for to protect".

Whispers start to emerged in the big room.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the current jailer of the nine tails. Here I swore to be Konoha strongest protector and defender. Until my last moment, I swear to defend this village to its last. So please, as a fellow shinobi of the same village. Please believe on me. I won't disappoint you all".

The room suddenly went quite. A strange mood surrounding it. All eyes focus on the small figure that was beside the third Hokage. Admiration and respect formed in most of the occupant of the room.

After a moment, the third Hokage start to play with his goatee. His eyes stared at the little boy behind him. Happiness and Proudness start to enter his heart. The he opened "Actually Naruto-kun. You're still not a shinobi of this village. You're still a academy student under training".

"Eh" Naruto look at the third Hokage. His face dazely confuse.

The room was silent in respects to the third words, before a large sounds of laughter fills it.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA. True. True. The boy was still a students. So it was quite incorrect to address him as a fellow Shinobi now".

"After such a speech. Hik…Hik…You're so cruel Lord third".

"HAHAHAHA. Oh Boy. I'm going to remember this for a long time".

"…." The blond woman peacefully watching the blond boy who dace was turning redder and redder.

Makoto meanwhile was impressed with Makoto. Despite his small frame and young body, he leaps in there and express himself well. He was not afraid to fight for what he think is right. In comparison, he shut himself after losing his everything in the car accidents. He close his heart and went through life like a dead man. Even during his time in Gekkoukan school and SEES he was unable to really open his heart to everyone. That's why someone like Naruto is too bright for him. Someone who take all the world throw at them and can still smile like that.

"….."

"Hoho. It seem he has grow more than we expected. I must say. As his teacher, I'm very proud. What do you say Lady Scathach".

"Such unyielding and courageous spirit is something normal. As my disciple I expect nothing else".

"Hoho. How strict".

"However, this time I guess I shall give him the appreciation he deserve. Well done, Naruto" Scathach let out a warm smile. She look at the boy who seem flustered.

"N..No. That's not what I mean. Umm. What I mean is".

"It's Okay boy. We get it".

"Huh?"

"Your spirit and loyalty to Konoha is something all of us share. I don't know how did you know about your lineage, but I guess you inherited Minato and Kushina will and strength as well".

"Thus we adults have to play our role well. If we blow up her, we won't have the face to lift our face up high anymore".

"Then, it is as you see Lord Danzo. I, Hyuuga Hiashi vote no to handing Uzumaki Naruto.

"I Inuzuka Tsume also vote no"

"The Uchiha clan vote no"

"Heh, Nara Shikadai and my vote is no"

"Inoichi from the Yamanaka clan, I vote no in this matter".

"Me too. The Akimichi clan vote no in this matter"

"Take that you old snake. The Senju clan vote no"

So be it. With my vote, the matter is closed. Uzumaki Naruto will not be handed to you Danzo".

"Hiruzen. Please reconsider. This child is too dangerous to be left alone. A strong sense of loyalty must be pounded into him".

"Perhaps you have gone deaf, old friends. I believe the have clearly swore his allegiance before".

"A rambling of a child. He soon forget it after tasting the sweet temptation of power and freedom".

"Then let do it like this" Thoth walk towards Naruto. His body start to transform as he walks and blue light surround him, denying others from looking straight at him. After the light recedes, in his place a child with white hair emerge. He was quite short and have a cute smile. He wear an exotic clothes in white and a baggy white pants.

"Hello there. My name is Thoth. The negotiator of light and shadow. Please to meet you".

"Another one".

"Indeed. I'm another aspect of Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet all of you. Now back to the situation, what if Naruto create a clan here in Konoha".

"A….Clan?"

"Yes. The Namikaze clan as a sign of respect to 'our' father".

"Outrageous. To have a clan with only a single child".

"For now. But who say we couldn't have more in the future. And in case you forget thanks to Naruto special shadow clone technique, he never really is alone. With all of us, we will build a business and serve Konoha in some capacity. Arrangement can be done".

"A child want to start a business. Are you underestimating the world boy?"

"Hoho. Or perhaps you're the one who underestimating us. Did you forget, in the Namikaze bloodline lies countless knowledge and power. Knowledge on managing business are there and just waiting to be used. I assure you, there are some alter ego who specialised in that".

"As fascinating as that is, how does related to the boy loyalty".

"Seem it seem you're not moved by sentimentality alone. How about benefit then. The newly established Namikaze clan will serve Konoha while improving our money status. With those, it was expected that we'll be more willing to protect Konoha in order to protect those benefit".

"It only work if this so called Namikaze business will have the ability to gain the amount that will deter you from betraying us".

"Oh it will. Don't you worry about that".

"….3 month"

"Very well. In three month we will create a business that will have an annual profit so high, we'll be fighting to preserve it here".

"…."

"I guess with this you're satisfy Danzo".

"…Yes"

"Okay. I will send some of my best man to protect you during the construction of your clan. All the best".

"Thanks" With that. One of the most important event in Naruto life have end.

=End=

2 week later

"Incredible Thoth, You have think this far. Did predict all this".

"Hoho. Perhaps. Anyway my lady, you can continue to train our young charge. Leave the management of this Namikaze clan to me".

"You sure. Though I do admit not to well versed in the subjects".

"No worries. Makoto have already succeed summoning the persona I need to proceed with this plan. Now I only need to find the opportunity.

"I'm back"

"Welcome back Makoto. How's the Academy".

"Normal".

"Hmm. I believe you're not detected while you're there".

"No. I'm getting better with this whole chakra thing".

"Oh. So am I. Fascinating energy, this chakra is. By the way where is Naruto".

"Hmm. He was right behin…."

"!"

"Hooo".

At the apartment door, a young man holding an unconscious Naruto was standing. He wear the normal Anbu garb and donning a tiger mask.

"Let him go now" Makoto summon the chain from his body and command them to restrant the man.

The man was quick. He immediately disappear and emerge from the back of Makoto. Taking a kunai he strike at Makoto back.

Clang. His attack was parried by Scathach spear. Seem stunned at the little girl with quick reaction, the man retreat only to find himself restrained by multiple chain. One of the chain wrap themselves around the unconscious Naruto and gently bring him to Makoto and the others.

"How is he"

"Hmm. He's Okay. Seem to have been inflicted by a sleeping technique. However no lasting side effect are detected".

"Feeling relief, Makoto look at the man. "Who're you and why you do this. Do you aware you are attacking a member of the Namikaze Clan. Depend on you answer, we might be forced to interrogate you. believe me when I'm saying this. You won't like it".

The tiger mask man simply quite when he suddenly disspaear".

"What the. How he get away"

"Too Bad…"

"Huh" was all Makoto say before he was kicked on the face and sent flying away.

BANG. He crashed to the wall. "Urghh" he groan feeling pain.

"Whoaa. You don't disappear even though you're a clone".

"How you get out of mu chain".

"Hmmm. Oh that. You might inherit you mom power boy, but you still don't know how to really use it. If you did, I won't be able to move or use any technique as those chains restraint my chakra".

"Thank you for the information. We'll look into it then"

Feeling something near his head the man fast reaction dodge the incoming spear. He jump and once again disappear".

"Again. You're quite a shy man aren't you".

"Coming from a little girl that seem just wrong".

"Then why don't you come and taste this little girl blade, oh brave warrior. I shall guarantee upon you an exciting battle worth remembering for the rest of your life".

"Wow. Big talk for a little girl. But sorry, big brother have to do his job now. So obediently go sleep okay" with those words Scathach feel something near her before spinning her body to dodge it. The man seem to have a technique to make him attacks and then disappear before she can counter an attacks. She try to chase him, but he was faster. Most of her attacks met air".

"Wow. Incredible. I guess you are the second one after that pesky runt of my clan to almost catch me. Well it's too early for you. But don't get discourage. Your reflexes is very good and battling sense is excellent. Give it some more year and you can easily be one of Konoha best".

"Oh my. To think that there will be a day, where I will be console by a child. How embarrassing. Perhaps I held back a bit too much". With that Scatahch formed a few hand seal and blue light surround her. When it disappear in her place was the mature form of her, wirlding her spear she dash towards the man.

"What the. You change"

"Or you could simply say I return to my original form".

"Huh. You're a woman who prefer to look like a little gir…..Owww" unable to finish his word, the man was smash with Scathach spear.

"How did you get so fast all of the sudden"

"This is my real speed. That body make me a little awkward to fight at full force. However to preserve my energy, I have no choice but to use it. Well except for fighting an enemy of your calibre. Tell me young warrior, who're you and why do you attack us?".

"Beat me and you find our"

"I see. So allow me to oblige"

"My lady, please hold back. This apartment can take any more of your attack"

"Worry not Thoth. I shall hold back"

"Oooiiii. You're hurting my pride here".

"A good one to have. However, you choose a wrong opponent. HAKK" with a blinding speed Scathach surpass the man speed coughing him by surprised. Spinning her spear, she smash the man countless time making the man scream in agony.

"Arghh. Ughhh"

"I would advise you against violent movement. I do inflicted quite a considerable damage on you after all. You probably won't able to move at all for at least eight hour".

"What. Ughh. Arghh. Ughhh. You're merciless Nee-San"

"Said the one who attack us. Now I believe I was owed an explanation as the victor. Explain, who're you".

"Ughh. HeheheHAHAHAHA. Wow. You're really strong. Do you even need me here".

"What do you mean".

Using his incredible will, the man forcibly move his hand impressing Scathach. He took off his mask. Behind it was a young man with short, unkempt, dark-coloured hair, black eyes and a relatively broad nose and well-defined eyelashes, that were turns upwards at each end.

"Nice to meet you, Uzumaki Narutos. My name is Uchiha Shisui. From today on I'll be here protecting you".

Scatahch look at Thoth who currently smirking and Makoto who have a bored look on his face while staring at the man.

And with that she smile. "Nice to meet you. Though if this is your whole strength then you might as well not be here".

"Ughhh. That's cruel Nee-san"

=End=


	5. Chapter 5

**Konoha Shops District**

Two man wearing a standard Konoha Shinobi was walking in the busy district. The older one have an annoyed expression on while the younger was looking around excitedly. After walking for a while, they seem to have find their target.

Opening the shop handle, the older shinobi entered followed by the younger one.

"Excuse me. Is anyone here?"

"Wow. There're many type of weapons in here, Senpai. Look. Look. They even have a long blades. Talk about rare".

"Kagami. Control yourself".

"Haha. Seem I got an energetic customer today. Welcome to Higurashi weapon shop. How may I help you two.

"Thank You. My name is Itsuki while the boy behind me is my apprentice, Kagami. Actually the reason why we come here is because of this kunai".

"Why. Is there a problem with it".

"No. It was the opposite. It was really sharp and sturdy. My friends have been asking from where I get it. I finally fed up and come here today, bringing them".

"Right, this one. Can I get a few of them. I really want them since I saw brother Itsuki cut through that rock into two cleanly. A freaking rock" Kagami explained in excitement. It seem the event seem to really impressed him.

"Now. Now. Please be patient. Hmmm. That Kunai, let me see. Yup. It was definitely one of Namikaze ones Sorry man, you people are too late. Just sold the last batch to the Uchiha just now"

"Namikaze?"

"One of the new blacksmith that come around a few months ago. But oh boy, their skills. It was on a whole new level on my other products. All of their weapon are so sharp, that people keep coming for them. Even my shop can't keep up with all the orders".

"Wait you can take orders for them?"

"Of course. I already got some orders ready to be made to them. But the problem here is that, they also seem to be a secretive bunch. They will sent a kid to take the order and send the goods. I never actually see the blacksmith himself. So it make it kind harder to contact the guy for any changes. But with this level of skills, I actually think I should be the one to beg them to not go to other weapon shops. The other owner was so jealous that I was the only place the Namikaze sell their weapon that some of them isolated me. HAHAHAHAHAHA. What a bunch of children".

"Wow. So we can only get a weapon like that here?"

"Right man. Only here. At the Higurashi".

"But Why only here. Arghhh. Sorry I didn't mean to…"

"Nah. I used to ask the same questions".

"But the kid who always sent the thing seem to know my daughter. She say that he kick her assed in a spar at the academy. Anyway, thanks to the kid recommendation, the Namikaze seem to choose us. If you ask me, if getting their weapons. That kid can kick my daughter anytime he like. HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA".

"HAHAHAHA. You are a horrible father. Anyway. Can I order some Kunai then".

"Sure thing".

"…Is it possible to order for a tanto".

"Oh. Another sword user. Sure. Do you want it custom made or standard one?".

"Eh".

"HAHA. You even made the same sound too. Hehehe. Any order like a tanto or dagger can receive a custom made one. You know. Put your initial on it, give some colour, give it a chakra change ability…thing like that".

"Huh. Chakra change".

"Yup. Apparently the Namikaze clan found a way to smelt a weapon that can released a chakra natural transformation. So if you pour your chakra in it, the weapon will released the chakra nature that you want. This is very precious, as you can order the weapon that allow you to use the chakra nature that you do not have. This new technology was the very reason why the Namikaze are highly sought now".

"Incredible. But, don't weapon like this only be given to a selected few. Is it safe to just sell them like a bath of normal weapons".

"Oh, that, Don't worry. The Hokage make sure that every unit make are under his supervision".

"Huh. Even the Hokage is involve"

"Yup. But this is just to make sure that this technology don't fall into the other country or villages hand. This is done by making the owner give out his chakra to the weapon every three days. If not the weapon will crumble into small bit of iron sand. Of course, the hokage also have the ability to destroy these weapon from long distance if it was determined that the user have betray the villages. This is why you need the Hokage permission before we can make you one.

"Really. That was awesome. A weapon like that is like a dream of all ninja villages. To grant the user a strong power while capable of self-destructing to prevent it from falling into the other powers hand. Such an incredible skills and technology these Namikaze have. Where did this Namikaze come?".

"Don't know. But I couldn't agree more with you. Such a fantastic blacksmith out village have got. They want to make sure his or her identity is hidden well".

"True. True. So about asking for a custom order….."

"Ahhh. Senpai that's sneaky. I want one too"

"No. You still can't use nature chakra change anyway".

"..Not fair".

"No worry. I get you one when you graduate from being under my apprenticeship"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

"Haha. You guys are lively. Anyway here the form you need to make a customer order. After filling these, take them to the Hokage. There should be a section where they take this orders. If all thing go well, it will take usually one to three month before you can receive the weapon depending on the weapon type and the natural transformation you want".

"Okay" all the ninja's take the form from the owner while smiling. "Thanks owner. We definitely come again to you shops".

"Hahahaha. Make sure you do that"

=End=

It was morning, and the road was filled with small children who are going to the academy and the civilian school. Among them, a single blond hair girl was walking. Her steps was heavey and her face crestfallen. It seem she have just went through a strong emotional rumble.

"Hey, why does Ino look like that".

"Oh. She have been like that since she go to the house of fortune. After that she always look like that".

"No way. She get to go when it was open. So lucky".

"Right".

A pink haired girl overheard the girls near her talking about her former best friends. Yamanaka Ino use to be her, Haruno Sakura best friends before they broke up that friendship for the sake of one boy. She never regret that, for she was fighting to make her love come true. So was Ino, or it should have been. However, today Ino was strange. She was looking into the sky and frequently letting out a strong sigh.

No longer able to take this any longer, Sakura march to her rival. Her face posited itself into a sneer and mocking. "Ara. Whats wrong Ino. Did you take the wrong medicine today. If you're sick, you should go home. Don't worry. I will properly take care of Sasuke-kun" she ended while looking smugly at her so called rival.

Ino seem to be in a daze. Slowly she look back to the owner of the voice. It was her ex-best friends, Haruna Sakura. A girl she used to be close with. Perhaps because of that, she suddenly talk to share her current dilemma with her. Her brain was too tired to considered her usual pride and she was desperately in need for someone to talk with.

"Hey, Sakura. Do you believe in Fortune Telling".

"What?"

"…Do you?"

"Huh. Eh. What. Why did you ask me about this suddenly".

"…Yesterday I go to the house of fortune".

"The place where they tell fortune telling that was said to be very accurate. But isn't that place often close. It was said they open only a few time in a month, and it was not only at the same time. It was even becoming an urban mystery here, that if you get your fortune told there, it was most probably to come true'.

"…Hmmm. Yeah. So yesterday when, I was getting back from school. I saw that they were open. So I think why not. When I get in there, I see that there are three woman in robes sitting there. Then I ask them my fortune with Sasuke kun".

"Ohh" Sakura was a bit irritated. Ino have got the opportunity to have a fortune predicted at the house of fortune. Sakura herself have been going to the shop several time, to get the same fortune told, but the place always stop. Ino meanwhile got in due by pure luck. This was not fair she thought. But then she look at Ini expression and a speculation enter her mind. She let out a mocking smile. "Of course they say no. Because Sasuke-kun true partner in the future will be me.".

"…"

"Hahahahaha"

"…"

"That's right. So you could just give up and let me take Sasuke-kun, Ino".

"…" Ino expression become more dazed. She look at Sakura blankly. There're no anger no frustration reflected on it. Frankly it scare Sakura.

"Haha…..Ino?"

"Haaaaa. I don't know Sakura. I know I'm not suppose to believe at thing like this. But somehow, I can't get away from the feeling that they're not lying. The feeling, the prediction they tell me. It felt so real".

"Come on. It was just one fortune telling"

"I know. This is stupid. But..But..Argh. I just don't know".

"..Why don't you take a deep breath. What did they say exactly that turn you like this"

"We..Well. They say that"

"They say that.."

'The time to meet my future partner has yet to come'.

'But when he does, I must be prepared for he lies in the dark'.

'He's a child who casually smile while hiding his face full of tear'.

'Losing his light, he remain broken'

'Only with my effort and love, can he be saved thus I must choose'

'Whether to take or to leave'

"What do you think it mean Sakura' Ino ask. Her voice was a bit higher showing a deeply state of unrest'.

"Okay calm down. Like I say, it's just a fortune telling. It was not even real. Who knew the future" Sakura subconsciously console her rival. Her confuse face was leaving her with pain, so she console her unnoticed that she was also subconsciously encouraging her rival as well.

"True. At first I, think so too and I was so angry that I rushed out from the shop. But when I got home and take my bath. Resting on my bed, it got me thinking. According to those fortune teller, my true partner right now could be in pain. He could be so hurt that he will break someday. When I think it that way, somehow I feel very sad and confuse Sakura. What do you think I should do" Ino look at Sakura. Her face pleading.

"I don't think there is really anything you have to do. Its not like I or you know someone like that. He may exist or he might just something those woman create to tease you. But I do hear that place is quite accurate, that's why I been going there everyday, but it always close" Sakura murmur the last sentence.

"Eh?"

"Any..Anyway. You can't let this bother you. Just focus on what is right in front of you then something that may not be true anyway".

"But…It still bother me. Maybe if I check out everyone in this village..I can…"

"Okay. Now you're just being silly. Those are just fortune telling. They're something people tell other people to make them feel better to get their money. It won't really affect our real lives. So you were having doubt like this, that means that your love for Sasuke-kun is not strong enough" Sakura finish, her gaze warm and instil confidence.

"You really think so"

"I know so"

"…But it feel so real"

"Of course. That's how they have been trained. Now forget about this, Ino-pig. Lets go to the academy hurry and then you can watch me eat my launch with Sasuke-kun on lunch hour" Sakura challenges.

Seem to feel better by her 'rival' words, Ino return with a challenging smirk. "Hah. Dream on. A girl with a big forehead like you will have no chance with Sasuke-kun. Just you watch, today I will be eating with him for lunch".

"We'll see about that".

"Oh we will". With that both girl walk to the academy. Their pace increase while they competing with each other. However unnoticed to Ino herself, a small boy was looking at her. He wore a short, straight black hair, and have a dark eyes which contrast with his translucent-looking pale skin. His stare continue on to the body of Ino who was disappearing into the distance.

"Girls are weird. Who believe in fortune telling these days. Oh. I better return soon. Shin-Niisan will be worried if I'm late. I hope he will like the new picture I'm about to make" the boy let out a very beautiful smile and with that the he walk away.

=End=

 **Forest a little outside of Konoha**

"Clang" a kunai was bounce off after hitting another kunai.

"Damn it. You're persistent"

"…..Give up. If you surrender now, we'll guarantee a humanly possible treatment toward you" a small figure reply as he continue to after the man.

"Hah. You think I'm stupid kid. If you get me, I have to face that Morino Ibiki in interrogation. I heard so much on him. There's no way, I'm getting anywhere near Konoha for now".

"….Then you left us no choice. Do it Makoto"

Suddenly a long golden chain appear from nowhere. Catching the man of guard by their sudden appearance, they surround him before strongly restraint the man who desperately try to escape. But the more he struggle, the tighter the chain are.

The man look at his capturer. It was a clone of the child who was chasing him just now. From his hand, several golden chain manifest from it and was the culprit who currently restraining him. He grits his teeth, anger begun to swept up.

"Damn it. Damn it. DAMN IT. LET ME GO YOU MONSTER. LET ME GO. ARGHHHHHHHHHHH"

The man move his body left and right. Trying to break the chain hold against him with no avail. The small figure continue to look at the man. His expression was unknown keep hidden behind a fox mask. The small figure wear a standard ANBU uniform but seem to be tailored for children instead of the usual adults. The uniform are black, a grey flak jacket, with a metal arm guards and gloves.

Silently the small figure, keep watching impassively on the man in front bleed when his skin continue to hit the hard surface of the ground around him. The man seem to be more terrified by the child in front of him. The child was actually quite well known even among the fellow spies. Coming from nowhere, he always wore a fox mask and capable of using a large amount of clones to pursuit them once their cover was undisclosed. Many of his fellow clones was actually hunted down by the child in front of him. And it seem today it was his turn.

Thinking like that a deep sense of dread and unwillingness crept up to him. "Damn it brat. How dare you. Do you know who I am".

"..A spy from the hidden village of mist"

"…Yeah. But I'm not just a spy. I'm among the best jounin there. Do you really think that you can get away with this. When my village come for me, I will find you and when I do…You'll regret it" the man come up with an intimidation technique. Seeing the small figure of the child, he could not be older than seven or eight. Then perhaps he can be intimidated into releasing him. With that though the man put on a scary expression and shouted loudly.

"No matter how high ranking a jounin you're in your village, that means nothing here. Konoha will not be lenient to anyone outsider that know about our secret" a cold and deep voice emerge from the forest. It was a man with tiger mask and wear an ANBU uniform. "Besides, I never know a Jounin that are so weak a child can catch him".

Another ANBU come out from the dark shadow of the forest. Slowly he walk towards the group of three. "Its over Atami Kousuke. Under the suspicion of spying on Konoha, you're under arrest" with that the newcomer raise his hand and a few more ANBU fall down. All of them close up all escape point that the man, now currently identified as Kousuke could take if he somehow escape from the chains. Their appearance closed all possibility of his escape and like a broken kite, Kousuke show an aggrieved expression.

"Captain, please do the honour" the small child ask while looking at the tiger ANBU.

"Impatient aren't you" the man walk out and ruffle the hair of the ANBU child with fox mask. His action intimate. His target of intimacy meanwhile seen not to enjoy his gesture. With a weak slap he push away the man hand, and continue looking at the taller ANBU. Behind the fox mask, his cheeks was red.

"Tch, You're getting less cuter these day".

"Captain. We're under a mission now".

"Ok. Ok".

With that the tiger Anbu walk toward Kousuke and take off his mask. He stare at the man eyes, which cause him to panic. "Sleep" with that word three tomoe on a red orb spin swiftly and cast some sort of power on Kousuke that make him obey the caster words. Before long the man known as Kousuke lose his conscious and fall asleep.

"Okay. That's a wrap. Good job everyone. Especially you fox" the tiger mask was looking at the fox mask and let out a thumb up. "Owl, Eagle, Cat, take this man to the interrogation facility. I'll report this with to the Third. Fox come with me".

"Okay Captain. Fox make sure you make sure Captain went straight to the Hokage office"

"…OK"

"That's cruel, Yugao. Don't you trust me".

"Please refrain from addressing me with my real name during mission time captain. And no, I don't. That's why our little fox will make sure you went there". The cat mask ANBU crouch down and hug the small Fox ANBU. Her action intimate.

"..C..Cat..Please. Let me Go"

"Oh? Are you shy Fox. So cute. Our little Mascot to be cuter don't you agree guys".

"Hahahahahaha. Give up Fox. Just let her have her fun for now. We won't be seeing each other for a while anyway".

"Umm. C..Cat you guys should really sent the prisoner to Konoha quick. We don't know if he has a backup".

"Hmm. Getting better at this thing huh. Okay, you're right. Captain we'll transport the spy to the interrogation facility now. See you in Konoha".

With that three of the ANBU take Kousuke and disappear in a swirl of leaf taking the unconscious spy with them.

"Tch, Lucky brat".

"Huh..?"

"Sigh. Childish" Makoto utter when seeing their captain behaviour.

"Good. Anyway that was pretty impressive. Your skill is getting better Naruto" the man look at the small fox Anbu. The sharingan on his eyes receding into a black orb. He look at the boy with a goofy grin on his face.

"You really think so. You really think gramps gonna make me an official ANBU now".

"HAHAHA. Who know's. Although I admit that your skill is quite good, it's only on the level of a high ranking genin. The reason the third allow you to start taking ANBU mission is to get you out of the village and to give you as much as real battle experiences as possible. But make no mistake Naruto, without your alter ego to protect you, the Third will probably put you underground somewhere to hide you".

Makoto look at the depress boy. That's right. All of this start around six months ago. After that day where Naruto was allowed to continue his life as usual, people from the other ninja villages suddenly got the information that he was the Nine-tails container in Konoha. Thanks to that countless assassination and kidnapping attempt was directed at the boy. In fact without him, Scathach and his other personas there to protect the boy, Naruto would probably be kidnapped or killed countless time by now.

Until now the it was unidentified who leak this information but the Third seem to have a clue but can't act on it due to the multiple alibi's the culprit have. Nonetheless, in this situation where Naruto identity as Konoha jinchuuriki was exposed, it become important to hide the boy and train him to be strong enough to protect himself as quickly as possible. Never had Konoha had their jinchuuriki this weak before, especially since the current one was still a child without much combat experiences.

Anyway, it was thanks to Hiruzen willingness to put Naruto under his protection and directly train him himself that the council does not need to gather again to see how to treat Naruto. Apparently Hiruzen was known as the professor in this world. And his knowledge on various ninjutsu even in those who are hidden are well verse. This instantly gained the support from many council member who wholeheartedly agree to leave the training of their Jinchuuriki to him.

And that bring them to their current situation. After Scathach training, Naruto physique was strong enough to handle most of the strain of battle. Though since most of his persona and himself lack the knowledge to properly use the technique of ninjutsu, that task was handed over Hiruzen. Although Hiruzen do find some time to teach the boy, most of them seem to be a basic technique. During the time, he was too busy, he often delegates Naruto training to the man beside him, Uchiha Shisui. Naruto himself nonetheless seem excited to actually learn, in his word 'real ninja technique'.

Scathach meanwhile consider the boy training lacking because he doesn't have enough combat experiences. She believe a mere knowledge and peaceful sparing will make the boy grow weak. He need to experience a true battlefields. So she spend several days confiding and discussing this with Hiruzen.

After several month training, Hiruzen finally agree to have Naruto have a more practical field experiences and send him for low rank ANBU mission. Although was initially doubtful, Thoth was able to convince the man that while Naruto himself was still weak, his other 'alter ego' inherited powerful technique and combat skill strong enough to fend even a jounin from the other village. Scathach and Siegfried victory against some of the Jounin, Hiruzen ask to spar with them, solidify his confidence in our ability to keep Naruto safe while he was gaining experience. Although Thoth have secretly inform him that the frequent attacks on Naruto while he was in the village was causing unrest among the council. That's why in order to avoid the spies and assassins from reaching Naruto easily, Naruto was constantly put on a move under the name of training himself in order to enter ANBU.

Naruto training with ANBU, have more or less create a major change in himself. No longer as cheerful as he used to be, the boy start to be more strict and rational. Makoto guess, this is due to him losing some of his innocent during the ANBU mission. Although Sarutobi was kind enough to choose some of a more lower rank ANBU mission, the fact that they're still mission that can't be given to normal ninjas still expose Naruto to the darkness that the village hold.

Luckily, the boy was a strong one. He merely accepted it and didn't lose all of his sunny disposition as well positive mind-set. Even Scathacth praise the boy, mentioning that he was a rare child with both courage to see the darkness in humans and still brave enough to hold to his principle and capability of adopting himself to better suit in any new situation he'll be expose of in the future. "The boy will be a strong warrior in the future. A strong yet kind warrior. The kind that can inspire people" she told him and Makoto himself agree with her.

Anyway, back on their current situation. Naruto apprenticeship in ANBU usually involve sending the boy outside the village to make it harder for other people to get him. Thanks, to this it was a long time since Naruto get back to Konoha. After another mission was done, a new one was immediately issued. At first the boy was full of complaint, but after completing the ANBU mission several times and watching the darkness of Shinobi world, the boy shed his naïve and childish self and start to train himself better. "I won't let this happen anymore" Makoto remember Naruto say when the village they were living got involve in a huge battle because their target was someone stronger than the data show. Although Shisui was able to defeat the man, everyone in the village died, and Naruto holding the body of a little boy who was cut, said that to him with tear flowing from his eyes. His expression determined with a mixed of a wrath.

After that, Naruto was continuously being deployed to secure spies who escape Konoha with an ANBU squad from Konoha. His skills also seem to be improving drastically.

Even today, their mission involve them securing a high profile spy who have gather a sensitive information from the village. Naruto show acceptable skills in trailing him. Although without Makoto there, the man could probably beat him down, It was the ability to masquerade himself as strong that allow them to successfully lead the man to his downfall. However Makoto guess, this kind of life will end today.

In fact the mission was used to get Naruto away from the village. By using three month Thoth, along with Konoha investigation department was able to identified all the suspicious individuals and their base here in Konoha. Scathach, Siegfried and three more of combat persona he summoned recently from the sea of soul, Cu Chulainn, Queen Mab and the youngest of the gorgon sisters, Medusa have been deployed to subdue them and clean up their root in Konoha to make it safe for Naruto.

Since Hiruzen can't move the ANBU without arousing suspicion that can make them escape before the ANBU arrive, the connection that Makoto and his persona hold play an active role in this mission. This is done with the use of a special scroll which is a courtesy of Hiruzen, that can keep Naruto clone and capable of summoning them once Chakra was put inside it. Once the clones have been summoned, all five of them can sense it and immediately manifest in those clones and proceed with the cleaning operation. Last night after Scathach return to the medium, She inform him that the operation was a success which make it safe for Naruto to return to Konoha now.

Finish with his memory lane, Makoto look at the excited Naruto. All pretense and discipline that was forced into him gone for now.

"Oh come on. Stop petting my head. I'm not a kid anymore"

"Kid, did you see your face in the mirror. You're a child no matter where I look"

"Why you. Just you wait…I'll beat you with my newly created technique…"

Deciding to stop this before it got too far, Makoto clapped his hand attracting their attention.

"Okay that enough. We better not let the Hokage wait too long".

Apparently start to realize their situation the two start to straightened their body and don the mask which represent their ANBU identity back "Ok".

"Right. Let's go home".

Naruto smile. "Finally. After chasing that guy for 2 weeks. We finally can go home".

"Then let's make sure you be careful Naruto. The mission is not yet reach the end until we get back home".

"Yup. Ok, lets go back. To konoha. Our home".

=End=

 **Konoha, Hokage office.**

Inside the office, Sarutobi Hiruzen was smiling. Slowly he sip on the tea prepared by his secretary while reading at the report. Every words he read make him happier than before. Adter complete reading the report, he put it down and look at the woman in front of him.

She was wearing a full body suit similar to one that he frequently see on Maito Gai, one of the Taijutsu specialist in the village. However unlike the suffocating and disguise inducing presence that Gai often give out, her violet dark suit give a more stealth like presence while also seem like capable of giving her the flexibility and movement that she need. There's no doubt that this was her in her combat attire.

"Well done Scathach. With this all the spies in this village have been rooted out. I believe we can take a breath at least for now" Hiruzen praise her contribution in rooting out the spies in their village.

Although the woman in front of him was supposed to be a part of Naruto, but the level of maturity, charisma and strength she exhibit far surpass his expectation. When talking with her, Hiruzen always feel like he's talking to another leader of a kingdoms or countries. Whoever did she inherited her power from, it must be someone formidable Hiruzen conclude a long time ago. That is why he treat her with proper respects. He knows only with that way she will comply with the same manner. It also help that she act in a proper way suitable with the respect she demanded. Though, her current form also help is something he never will admit.

"Yes. I believe we're a safe for now. However, I believe this will not last. Towards this, I believe its important that we improve Naruto strength as soon as possible to the level where he can fight any adversaries on his own….or at least until help comes".

"Yes. How the boy progressing by the way".

"It was decent for now. But recently, there're a change in the boy state of mind. He seem to be more determine, have more perseverance's in his training and more calm compare to before. I believe this will drastically reduced the training period I originally plan for him".

"That's a good news. Though I do feel guilty and regret not able to give him the peaceful childhood that Minato would want him for".

"No need for such self-blame sentimentality Hiruzen. It will destroy you from the inside. It would be more logical to direct your energy into your job instead. I believe you still serve as the pillar of this village correct"

"Haha. True, True. Although we the new business that the Namikaze clan have start to operate recently I feel my work load has increase".

"Oh. How so. I believe we don't do anything that can trouble you that much".

"The new chakra weapon. The amount of man power and talent that I need to perfectly managed it is outrageous. Not only I need a department to handle all the request and evaluate each persona background before approval, I also need to find the time to destroy them if they're found to be in enemies hands. I simply lack the energy to handle all of that".

"A small price I afraid you have to pay for such power. Similar to how most clans guard their technique and skills sacredly, this village also need to directed some manpower to in order to maintain the use of those weapon. Though, I sincerely doubt anyone can figure out the secret behind ID weapons, Thoth does ask us to take all precaution".

"…I guess I'm stuck with the ever increasing work aren't I"

"The luxury that only a King can taste" Scathach beautifully smile.

Creak. The door to the office open. A tall and short figure enter. Obeying the regulation that all ANBU must give, they provide a small boy before looking at Hiruzen.

"Hokage – sama. We have return and complete the mission".

"Hmm. Well done Shisui. I have obtained the report from cat just now. Excellent work".

"Yes, Lord Third" Shisui straighten his body showing the third he acknowledge his praise.

"Welcome back Naruto. I heard the mission went well. Good Job. Naruto".

"Thank You Master. How are you Gramps?"

"Fox, address lord third as Lord Hokage. Its impolite".

"Ahh. Forgive me lord hokage" Naruto awkwardly bow. His clumsy action show that he was still not used to this thus creating quite an adorable scene that was amused by both Hiruzen and Scathach.

"It's okay Shisui. There're only us here. And Naruto is still small. I think it was quite good that he has manage to even talk politely now".

"Indeed. Compare to the mischievous and boisterous child from the past. He has shown quite an impressive maturity now"

"I was not that bad" Naruto pouted.

"Haha. Anyway Naruto. Good job on your mission. You're free to go home now. And don't worry about anymore assassination or kidnapping attempt. I already have my people handle them. So go and take a good shower.

Naruto let out a wide grin. His expression excited. "Hell Yeah. Thanks Gramps"

"….."Hiruzen watch the boy in front of him scream without a care on the world before catching himself and once again look bashful. "I..I mean thank you for the permission, Lord Hokage. I will return to recuperate now".

"You do that Naruto. And you too Shisui. I'll call you both sometime in near future".

"I'll return after I talk with the Hokage some more. Go and rest Naruto. You earn it" Scathach smile at her disciple.

"Yes Master. I'll take my leave now Lord Hokage" Naruto walk out of the door with Shisui tailing behind him.

"Bang" the door was close creating a moment silent in the office. Both occupant look at each other.

"Glad to know, there still some part of that obnoxious child in him".

"He' a strong child. Although the experiences may give him some scar, they ultimately will serve as seed to improve himself as an individual and as a warrior. Besides, my disciple will not be a weakling. My training assure that" Scatahch give out a prideful expression, which Hiruzen return with a chuckle.

"By the way, Scathach, how's Shisui recently".

"If you are afraid of his wavering loyalty after spending time with us, there's no room for concern. That man is a strong loyalist to Konoha. I assure you of this. He won't give out any wrong information during his observation due to his growing affection with Naruto. Though there's no need to believe in my words. You as his leader must have a keen sense in this thing, correct? Merely believe in them then".

"Ah..No. That child loyalty is something I best aware of. And it's not you guys I'm wary for….."

"Then who…?" Scathach ask curiously. Since she was getting well acquaintance with him, Sarutobi Hiruzen is a powerful leader as well as a warrior. Something that can make him look worries like this must not be small.

"No..No need. This is not your fight Scathach. Not any of you. I'm sure you guys already have your plate full with Naruto. Don't worry. Just go back and tend to Naruto. You must make him a strong as soon as possible".

"…Very well. Leave Naruto to me. I'll do all that I can on him. See you later Hiruzen" Scathach stand and walk to the door. If Hiruzen decided it was not wise for her to get involve then she won't. She will merely lend her support once Hiruzen decided to consult with them. After all she was merely one of Makoto persona. It was not her place to move all of them for the sake of her curiosity.

"Scathach" Hiruzen suddenly stop her. "Please..Keep an eye on Shisui. I have a bad feeling recently".

"I'll take that in mind. Good day Sarutobi Hiruzen" with that Scathach went out.

=End=

Konoha Outskirt

Naruto was pouting. He clearly not pleased. Grumbling through their whole journey, his constant childish complaint make Makoto a bit relief. The boy was not as damaged as he though he might be. After the experiences with the spy at the small village, Makoto truly worried If Naruto will start to let him go into the darkness. By then he have no doubt, The nine tails will not let go of the opportunity.

Apparently Naruto have some sort of relationships with the children of the village and by the looks of it, it was not a small one either. Seeing their cold body while he himself lack the power to save them, and then the determined look he gave while holding into their dead body. The way he cry endlessly and refuse to allow them to help when he gather each body one by one and bury them feel like a suffocating to Makoto.

It make him remember his past comrade in SEES. He bore no regret in turning himself into the grand seal for humanity sake, but sometime it does make him wonder. What his friends think of him when he left them. Did they wept for him, probably yes. Did they blame him, Junpei probably have and then cry for him. This somehow make him feel sad and lonely.

After Elizabeth grant him this new chances, to be truthful he was not all that happy about it. The task was too unpredictable and the way to complete it is vague. Not to mention that're involving an innocent child in this. However, Naruto at that time, did not hesitate to help them. This make Makoto curious. And after living as the boy, he understood the treatment that the boy receive. It was something enough to create someone who are paranoid and detest everything in the world. However not Naruto, the boy heart was so pure and gentle, that he still willing to help a total stranger who he never met before.

Slowly curiosity turned into interest. And from that interest it become love. And from that love a strong urge to protect was born in Makoto. So seeing the boy almost broken did make him anxious and worry. But now seeing Naruto incessantly complaining more or less lower those concern.

"How could she retire. She suppose to have a few years left to work. How irresponsible. Now how I'm suppose to find her. They say she return to her hometown. But where is that?" Naruto was complaining incessantly. Apparently the old matron who used to look out for him in the orphanage retire and didn't leave an address. So hew was quite anxious. Afraid he won't be seeing the old woman again. Makoto also have some memory of the woman. She seem like a strict but nonetheless an admirable person to not be swallowed by prejudiced surrounding Naruto.

"Come on now. What can we do. If she doesn't leave an address means that she does not want to be founded. We should respect that at least".

"But..But.. Argh.."

"Shisui right Naruto. We too are not exactly in a safe situation right now. You should focus on making yourself strong as soon as possible. Once you do, lets go find her together. Ok".

"…Ok. Anyway why are we here. I though we're returning to the apartment?"

"Not quite. We're going to your father safehouse".

"Eh. It was complete. Last time it didn't have a roof".

"Apparently there are many thing you can finish in a few months in a world blessed with Chakra. We got some people to help us build it. Of course we did customise it a little".

The so called safe house was a house that Minato build as a precaution during his time as Hokage. However it seem that it was destroyed during the attack by nine-tails several years ago when it attack the village.

It first come up when Hiruzen consult Thoth to take refuge outside the village as the assassination and kidnapping attempt was becoming more frequent and it was deduced that the culprit can somehow observe Naruto easily. Then he tell us about the safe house to temporary hide Naruto during the time it may take for Thoth to properly find out where all the spies are in the village. Though Thoth does consult Scathach more often then he deemed necessaey.

Apparently to better guard ourselves, both of them have decided to make the safe house more guarded to better protect use and not easily destroyed like in nine tails attack. After walking for a while, a large structure was seen. Makoto secretly surprised, the building was not in any where similar with the blue print he was shown before.

"Wow. Nice house boy. Seem comfy" Shisui utter in admiration. In front of them was a strong looking white house. It give a feeling of a holiday villa than a safe house. Naruto grins got wider as he run inside followed by Shisui and Makoto.

"Wow. Even the inside are wide"

"Impressive. To have this done in few month is quite impressive. Makoto did you know about this".

"Actually. No. This place is handle by Thoth usually. He was the one who even handle all of the Namikaze business too".

"Heee. Its hard to know that you have some aspect that so capable huh Naruto".

"What's that suppose to mean?".

"Well you're loud and quite stupid during some of our early spar. So it's kinda hard to believe Thoth who is so collected and capable is one of yourself".

"…that's because they're a part of Makoto, not me" Naruto murmur.

"What you say….?"

"Eh. N..Nothing. Anyway we all have part of use that other people don't know. Mine just happen to be able to show itself".

"True. Nice speech by the way"

"Indeed. Hoho. I see my young disciple have grown quite a bit through those mission" from behind the stairs, Thoth walk out slowly. His face was smiling and he pat on Naruto head adoringly. "Welcome back. It must be tiring"

"Nope. It was easy enough"

Plop. Naruto head was chop by Makoto. "Don't get cocky" he chided.

"Ughh. That's mean Makoto. It really hurt".

"You need it. There are no room for arrogant if you expect to survive long"

"Oh come on. Can't I gloat a bit?"

"Hoho. I would advise not too. It will make you seem weaker and can make others unable to properly estimate your real capability. It may prove fatal in the battlefields".

"Oh come on Master Thoth. Not you too"

"Snicker, Pfttt. Haha..haha"

"Something funny Shisui?"

"Nah. I just think that you guys are probably the only person who could argue with yourself. I heard such case with shadow clone but man…you guys really take it to the next level".

"Hoho".

"I guess?"

"Was that something good or bad, I wonder?"

The three then let out a loud laugh after that, seeming amuse by Shisui statement.

"Okay now, that was enough. Now, would the three of you care for a tour"

"Sure"

"I guess"

"Oh fun. But is it okay if you guys show it to me. I mean I'm here as your protector but I'm also from another clan".

"It's quite okay. We don't really have anything to hide. Besides, All of us trust you Shisui".

Shisui let out a small smile. Wordlessly he follow Thoth to the center of the area of the room.

"Umm. Thoth? Why are we coming here if you want to show us around" Naruto confusedly ask.

"Oh. It's because this is the lift".

"Li…ft?"

"..You guys make an underground room" Makoto was speechless"

"Hoho. We spare no expense in creating this place" with a small stamp of his leg, a mechanical sound was heard and before long the floor start to move down, surprising Shisui and Naruto who let out some scream.

The floor start to went down showing some room under it. Slowly it move to the underground, impressing Naruto and Shisui.

"Wow. This is awesome"

"Yeah. Again is it safe to show me this".

"Hoho. Yes. Now let us walk" After the elevator reach the ground all that greet the group was a wide corridor as far as an eye can see.

"Impressive isn't it. A product of my extensive study on the space time ninjutsu. With it I connect this new space with the safehouse"

"You mean. This place is not near Konoha"

"Hoho. Now that is something I may not reveal"

"What happen to your trust to me"

"It only grant you the passage to come here"

"…you got me there. Haha"

"Hoho. Now lets walk. The room on your left is the training room. It would do us wonder to improve our strength here. The size is big enough to contain any large scale battle".

"Wow. This is quite big. Around one per ten of Konoha".

"Going on, the room behind us is the relaxation room".

"Relax..ation…room?"

Thoth open the door. Inside the room was variety of furniture. There some sofas with a small desk in the center. Nearby it is a small cabinet that holds various magazine which is accessible for the reader to read while resting leisurely.

However what was more eye catching is the huge table in the center of the room. It has several holes on its edge and sides for purposes unknown. On the table several balls was put together forming a triangle shape. There seem to be a long stick nearby. Curious Shisui went near it.

"I see, you have find the billiard table. What do you think Shisui?"

"Bil….li…..ard? What's that?"

"A game normally play by the people in the past. I have recreated it for entertainment purpose here".

"Really. I have never heard of them before".

"The world is wide. There're probably something you never even know that was practice and enjoyed by the people on the other side of the world".

"Make sense I guess" Shisui say while putting down the small ball he take for inspection"

"Anyway. Let us resume our tour" Thoth say as he exit the room which followed by the group.

"The room to the left is the cafeteria, while the one next to it are the orchard".

"You have an orchard in here".

"We like to self sustain"

"….Okay lets go on before I get more confuse with this place".

"Hoho. Very well. Anyway the next room is the weapon room where we keep all of our weapon"

"You mean the weapon that was in hot demand in Konoha. I was trying to get the Hokage to get me one".

"Hoho. I heard. And yes. All of ID complete work are kept tere. But due to some reason, Lady Scatahch has deemed to sealed the door with her room thus limiting access to it".

"Some reasons" Makoto inquired, confuse.

"Let say, some of the alter ego are rather competitive in nature. And they satisfy those urge by sparring. This has led to some destruction on this place thanks to the weapon superiority. Fed up, Lady Scatahch put a seal preventing anyone access unless permitted by her or Makoto"

"Wow. Some of your Alter Ego are kind of violent huh Naruto".

Naruto merely show a pouting face while walking ahead.

"Hoho. I can't denied that. But it was normal. I believe human also do the same thing right. To regain supremacy they often show their strength to subdue others. Not because of violent, but simply because they don't know any other way. Some can say that, fighting is also a kind of communicating"

"…" Shisui suddenly adopt a rare serious expression. His movement become slower and his eyes lose their focus. His face start to give a look of anguish and regret.

"Shisui?"

"Eh. Ah sorry about that. Anyway lets go on".

"Okay. Well you see the room on your right is the medic room. We give out emergency treatment in case it was necessary".

"Why would you guys have one here. Won't it be more beneficial to simply go to the Hospital".

"Being an ANBU yourself shisui, I'm sure there're time when you can't simply seek treatment at the hospital. Inside enemies or in case the enemy got hold of Konoha command, will prevent you from safety seek treatment there for fear of being found. That's this place was prepared. Not to mention it can also to provide treatment in case some the patient are some high profile individual that may be a target which make it easy if they're treated at the hospital".

"Wow. You guys sure cover everything huh?"

"We try. Anyway that was the end of our tour".

"Wow. This place have a lot of thing Thoth".

"Sure do Naruto. I'm sure the one that please Lady Scathach the most is the training room. She was particularly pleased with the sound proof of the room. She said she can't wait for you return".

"Gulp. Hehe.. Really?"

"This treatment room was also build with you in mind. So leave behind your worries and indulge yourself in training"

"…Makoto help me"

"…Good Luck. You're going to need it"

"…."

"Pfttt. Oh I can't wait. I wonder if she will give you another panda eye again this time Naruto. I hope so. Because the last time you with them you look so adorable, Yugao won't let you go at all. Pfttt….HAHAHAHAH"

"You're a bad example of a decent adult Shisui".

"Shut up Makoto. Anyway. I should be getting home now. It was kinda late. I have a meeting with Lord Hokage".

"I see. Well then let us go back then"

"Naruto, you and Makoto can go rest in one of the resting room. Makoto know where"

"…Sure. Lets go Naruto".

"But…."

"It's Ok. See you tomorrow Naruto, Makoto"

"..Um"

"Bye Shisui"

With that Shisui followed Thoth to the entrance leaving Naruto who start to follow the already walking Makoto.

After arriving at their room Makoto and Naruto find Ryoji. The man himself look quite chirpy and waving at them. "Yo. Just got back huh?"

"Hey Ryoji. Last time no see" Naruto greet.

"Yup. How are you doin kid"

"I'm not a kid anymore. I already finish several ANBU mission".

"With some help I'm sure. Your training is still not enough toprepare you for a direct combat with stronger enemy.

"Yeah. But this time, I play a major role you know. I even catch some of those spies myself. The other ANBU also say that my name often come up from the spies when they're interrogated".

"Hmmm. I wonder. Maybe they're indulging you. You know. To make the kid happy so he won't throw a tantrum anymore" Ryoji grins reminding Naruto of his actions in the first few month of his new life.

"Ughhh. Why everyone here so mean" Naruto open the door to his room and smash it in creating a loud sound.

"Hehee. He grow quite an ego huh?".

"It's a good thing. At least he was vocal about it. Anyway good job with the place. How you guys create this place anyway?"

"Ugh. Sorry but you have to ask Thoth for that. He and Scathach was the one who build this whole place. All of us just follow their orders".

"Yeah. Those two seem to be more attuned to this world than the rest of use. Maybe because they're a modelled after an existence of wisdom?"

"Could be"

"Anyway I'm very tired right now, can we continue this conversation some other time"

"Sure. But before I forget, make sure you look out for that Shisui guy"

"Hmm…why"

"Nothing I can explain actually. But I kinda have a bad feeling about that guy these days. So it be best if all of us look out for him. Naruto seem to like him too. SO he might be sad if anything happen to the guy right".

"..Yeah".

"I already tell the other persona about this. Just included you just now".

"Thanks. I keep it in mind"

"Good. Take a good rest Makoto. Thoth does say if you rest here, the chakra in the body will recuperate back as long as you rest properly. It does allow us to be more prepared than having to return to the medium to recharge.

"Eh. How did he do that?".

"Hmm. Well using the knowledge of something called fuinjutsu, Scathach and Thoth managed to inscribe the wall of this place with a rune that can let out a chakra that we can absorb. So while we're here we can fully enjoy us without worrying about the energy drain".

"Hmm. And where does she and thoth get all those chakra" Makoto expression turned severe "Don't tell me you guys do anything harmful to the villagers just because you want a place to play to your heart content in this world".

"Whooa. Whooa. Stop there big guy. Nothing that extreme. Besides, do you really scathach gonna let anything like that. She be the first to crush us if she caught us doing that. No. The energy come from a certain orange furball" Ryoji grin.

"Orang..e Fur…ba..ll?" Makoto repeated confusedly. Before long he seem to get what his persona are trying to say. Although I say that was pretty impressive and smart, I'm surprise that fox allowed it".

"Our dear Scathach have a way to collect the rent for the boy even if the tenant refuse to. She was smart and resourceful like that".

"Hehehehehehehe"

"Hahahahahahaha"

"Any..Anyway. She didn't do all this just for fun you know. Naruto does need to train harder now. And if all of us need to return back to the medium and need him to call us back after that, the energy consumption is too inefficient she say. Not to mention we also need some time before we're ready to be called here, so that's another inefficiency".

"So that's why she make this place. So we can keep recharging our energy to train Naruto continuously without tiring the boy. Hmm. I'm impressed"

"Right. Right"

"Both she and Thoth sure go all out for the boy. Thoth even create a new technique the other day just to make Naruto less scared while sparing with Scathach, you know"

"Hahahaha. But Makoto. You do know this is all because of you right?"

"Me? Why?"

"Well, all of us are a part of yourself. We sense everything you do. So when recently you're becoming more protective of the boy, all of us do too albeit in our own way".

"…."

"Oh. Are you embarrassed now?"

"I'm going to my room to rest".

"Pftt. Okay. Have a nice rest then Makoto".

Makoto open the door to his room. But before he enter he look at Ryoji who already walking away. "Thank You…All of You. For all that you did. I really appreciate it".

Ryoji suddenly wave at him "No biggie. We always got you back, you know".

Makoto smile, and then close the door to his room. Slowly he rest on the bed prepared there while looking at the ceiling. "I can't return to change what I have done, but maybe I can try harder this time to have a better life" he thought. With those in his mind he fall asleep.

=End=

"Yeah. I'll do that. Bye Ryoji".

"Bye. Take a good rest then".


	6. Chapter 6

In the middle of the night, three figure jump from the top of a roof to another roof. Silently and stealthily, their movement create no sound whatsoever making the nearby peoples unable to detect their presence despite their fast movement.

On the street, a single individual was walking leisurely. Wearing a blue shirt with a red fan symbol on the back, Uchiha Shisui was enjoying a rare day of vacation. Being a ninja of the highest calibre, such moment was extremely rare for him due to the constant high-ranking mission that require his skills.

Not that he himself, was unpleased with such demands, for he was one of the ninjas of Konoha with a vibrant will of fire burning inside him. Any mission that require him usually are a high profile ones that can determine the safety of his villages. For that he is willing to exhaust himself but that does not mean that he refuse to enjoy a single days of rest where he can enjoy himself and refresh his minds and spirits back to their top condition.

However that does not mean that while he was relaxing, his keen sense also dropped. He was able to clearly detect the presence of someone following him for quite a while. However whoever they're they are skilled. He try to sense them for quite a while but they seem to be able to erase their presence when he do and continue trailing him, when he stopped trying to find them. Even now he still don't know how many of them and who are them. Such thing is rare for the Uchiha genius.

"Well. It's fine I guess. They don't seem to have a hostile feelings anyway" Shisui thought. And with that he continue his nightly walks and enter a nearby restaurant to purchase his dinner.

=End=

On top of one of the houses in the shopping district, three figure was standings. Their presence still remain unknown by the people surrounding the area despite the ability and powers that most people held in that villages.

"Hmmm. How peculiar. The young man seem to be able to detect us. Hehe. That's speak highly of his skills don't you agree?" the person asking have a very beautiful face. Wearing a pure white garb that resemble an ancient haori and hakama, he look at his two comrades.

"Heh. If he cannot even do that much then he is not worthy of our protection. Man I have to say. My master sure take some weird liking to the boy. Well I guess she still have a lingering feeling for the boy. Hehe. I guess it's not everyday anyone refuse her mentorship" the replier was wearing a skin fitted blue garb. It resemble an armour that vividly show off the amount of muscle he have underneath it. The man expression was feral and his long blue hair was tied into a short ponytail, which create a sense of elegant, and nobility to his appearances.

"Haha. Cu, you should not say that. I believe the rune you invoke on us play quite a major role in hiding us from detection. Although, I do held some interest on the boy. I have lost count to how many times, the boy refuse lady Scathach invitation to teach him. But I guess, he was quite a loyalist. He refuse to train under her due to respecting his clans. I guess training under a mentor for a different clans does provide severe implication in this villages".

"Tch. This is why I hate politic, Yoshitsune. He should just do what he likes and not bound himself with such troublesome thing" Cu Chulainn replied smugly. "Thought" he suddenly grinned while looking at the restaurant that Shisui just enters, "Can't say I hate such loyalty".

"Haha. I agree. The boy is excellent as a warrior. His eyes hold no hesitation and he has mature into a fine warrior at such age. Truly this village is blessed to have him".

Cu Chulainn merely grin at his companion statement. He then look at their other companion. Under the serene moon, her long light purple hair flow as it being blew by the passing wind. Wearing almost in black, she silently observe their target without a sound. Her body is quite tall compared to an average girl, but that only serve to highlight her extraordinary looks and builds. Her silent temperament only serve to increase one desire to get to know her better. Her hidden face due to the dark blindfolds only make her more mysterious.

She was quite a beauty, Cu though. Not to mention her temperament make her more alluring, not many man probably cannot resist her he silently thought. Medusa, one of the legendary gorgon sisters and the only one who are mortal. Unlike her sisters who completely lacks any combat capacity, she meanwhile excels in it. Probably in exchange for her mortality or so it was said in the legends. Although it was possible to also summon the gorgons as sisters similar to the Norn sisters summoning, only Medusa manifest this time while Stheno and Euryale did not.

According to his master, it is because this plane lack the information and legends that can accurately describe the gorgons as sisters and since gorgons usually was related to medusa and less on her sisters. So only she manifest when the Gorgon was being summon into this plane. If Makoto was able to gain access to more concrete and an abundant amount of energy then it might be possible to return Medusa to the sea of souls and resummons her back along with her sisters by using those energy as medium to compensate for any lacking of information that this plane have on them.

After her summoning, she was stoic and most of the time keep it to herself but regardless a loyal persona to Makoto. Her power was also powerful enough to be entrusted with this mission by him.

"Anyway. We should get ready. If the prediction are correct, they will move tonight".

"Sigh. I guess so. Since this is the prediction made by the Norn sisters, I guess we can't take any chances. Their prediction usually hit the mark".

"Damn it is. So make sure you two prepare for it. Naruto will be sad if anything happen to the boy, and I for one want to avoid Makoto silent wrath again. The last time was enough".

"Hahahahaha. Indeed".

"He has moved" a sudden feminine and alluring voices echoes suddenly. It was a very beautiful and gorgeous voice if that word are competent enough to describe it. It instantly attract the attention of Yoshitsune and Cu Chulainn.

"Are you sure lady Medusa?"

"Yes. It appear our target enter the restaurant for the purpose of deceiving us. His presence have gone from the facility for the last 30 seconds. I presume, he have used one of the technique called body flicker technique after successfully locating our location".

"Impossible. Did the boy success in detecting us?"

"HEHE. He's very good. I'll tell ya that. Although not as good as Master, I do have some pride in my runes. And to think that he can still detect us, Man now I'm beginning wanting to make this mission a success more than before, hehe" Cu grins savagely. His expression begun to feral as he look at the restaurant directions.

"Okay calm yourself Cu. Sigh. I guess battles is unavoidable now. My lady, can you detect where the boy is now".

"Yes. I will release my seal for a while. Please avoid looking at me until I tell you otherwise" Medusa reply straight. However, her alluring voices was pleasing to the eyes making both man more curious on her. If even her voices is beautiful, then her concealed faces must be something even more so, the two man secretly though.

"….I would not recommended it. Although by nature, we persona was unable to die because we are a part of Makoto soul, in this plane we have obtained a true body if such description is possible. Although I do believe both of you were Makoto's who receive the information and memories of legendries heroes and was endowed with power similar to the original, do not forget that this is the body of young Naruto we're currently using. The body was simply unable to handle the power of my eyes. Unless you want to become stones and return back to Makoto, I suggests you close your eyes" Medusa mentions. Her voices was very melodious but there was a steel in them. She turn her attention to both her companion and after receiving a slightly pale and exaggeratedly repeated nod, she slowly removed her blinds folds.

"Swooosh" her view was released in the world. Due to her nature as an existence far surpassing humans, Medusa visibility was something that allows her to looks into a far location without any trouble. Her eyes was able to see into a distance even far than the Hyuuga clans in Konoha albeit in less detailed manner than them. While the eyes themselves was cursed they do allow her to view places further away, something that her original take full advantage of when she was terrorizing mortals in the shapeless isle to petrify the island intruder for distance to plant fear on them albeit in less powerful manner due to the distance.

Medusa suppress her petrify glance with the runes that Scathach and Thoth create for her few days after she was summoned. The runes themselves are located on her forehead and allow her to control her petrifying gaze to a lesser degree to the point of making a person feel their body feel heavy instead of petrifying them.

After searching for a few minutes, medusa was able to locate Shisui location. Grimacing she direct her attention on her two companions.

"I found him. But he was currently surrounded".

"What?. Damnit. Is it too late".

"Probably not. The time between his disappearances from our surveillances and lady Medusa findings him is not that long. We can make it if we go now".

"Then what are we waiting for. Lets go" with that Cu Chulainn, one of Makoto personas model after the irish spearman made a wide jumps and went away".

"Sigh. Impatient as always"

"It was the wrong direction. The boy was on the forest nearby the monument"

"I'll go call him. My lady please go ahead. We'll follow you by sensing your energy later"

"Very Well" without wasting her time Medusa swiftly jump away and dashed from roof to roof to the location that Shisui are located

=End=

 **The Namikaze Hideout**

Uzumaki Naruto was currently pouting. His spar with Makoto, Siegfried and Ryoji (Thanatos) all ends with his defeat. He even got a bruised and a body that currently ache to show for it. Silently he look at the bowl of porridge in front of him.

"Damn. How can you all defeat me every single time. I should be stronger by now".

"If you think that little amount of strength can defeat us, then you are kidding yourself kid. If we lose to a brat who barely know how to walk then we should kill ourselves right, Sieg"

"Stop teasing the boy Thanatos. It was not true, of course Naruto. You have made a remarkable improvement since the last time we spar. All of us know that. Thanatos just enjoy teasing you"

"But if that's true, how come I lost every single time. I can't even land a single clean hit"

"Of course. You are still young and your body is quite lacking to accurately compete with us. Nonetheless your ability to hold your ground have increase for a few minutes now right. That's quite a commendable effort compare to the last time. It show you have improve"

"… Really"

"Believe in the training that Lady Scathach and lord Thoth have given you"

"Heh. If you hate it that much should I ask Scatahch to double you training kid. Maybe you can get stronger to be able to touch me next time"

" **NO"** Naruto reply almost screaming, frightening the cafeteria residence. Sensing the awkward atmosphere, the boy immediately stand and apologizes. After receiving some laughter and a warm nod, he return to his seat. "Umm, sorry about that. But, please don't tell master to increase my training. I almost die. She ask me to fight a freaking monsters last time. I almost die".

"Sigh. First those monster is called Cerberus, Orthrus and Chimera. Although they have quite a beast like appearance, they are nonetheless a part of Makoto soul. So they won't kill you"

"Though those three might half killed you. Even among Makoto personas, they act based on their instinct more" Ryoji added while grinning and it became wider after seeing Naruto turn paler.

"Thanatos please" Siegfried admonish. "Anyway Naruto, like I say, those three won't kill you and lady Scathahc was well aware of that when she ask you to train with them. Besides didn't your wound was healed by lady Titania".

"Yeah. But it still hurt" Naruto whines.

"Yes. But all greats warriors went through this path. All of us did. Even Makoto went through it. You want to be stronger right Naruto. To follow your father footstep and will to protect this villages.

Naruto nod.

"Then you must preserve. Only with that will you able to obtain the strength and power necessary to survive there".

"…And you guys?" Naruto ask timidly. His blue eyes stare at Sieg. Sieg himself was confused by the child questions. The he suddenly figure it out, the boy was afraid that all of them will disappear from his life when he was strong enough to take care of himself. Staying together for so long it was not an exaggeration to say that something akin to a familial feelings have been born between all of them and the boy. So if they were to suddenly disappear the boy will be devastated.

Smiling, Siegfried look at the boy. "Of course. We'll also be here to support you all the way. Until the day you no longer need us"

"Never. I am going to need all of you guys until the day I die" Naruto declare

"Maybe that won't be too long with the rate you're going" Ryoji continued to tease which earned him and annoyed look from Naruto and an admonishing one from Siegfried. He shrug it up and ask.

"While we're talking about Makoto. Where did he go anyway. I don't seem him after the spar"

"He has gone with Lady Scatahch to resupply the energy. It was getting quite low recently" a new voice entered the conversation. The trio immediately look at the newcomer.

It was Thoth who are smiling while he look at them. Taking a seat beside Naruto, he speak "Eat up boy. It'll be our lesson next"

"Awww, Can I get a pass today. My body ache all over".

"Afraid no my boy. Now eat up"

While Naruto was gorging himself with the porridge the trio immediately give him a weird stare. "Man. The boy need a lesson in ethic" is what all of them think while looking the porridge spilled at the table due to Naruto violent movement with his spoon.

Shaking his head, Siegfired ask to distract his two companion from the boy "So I guess Makoto and Lady Scahthah have return to the medium for now. The process is usually lengthy so I guess no more sparing today huh Naruto".

Naruto perk at listening that. He slowly remove his head from the bowl and look at Siegfried, with some of the porridge stuck on his face. Letting out a small laugh, the great hero take a handkerchief and gently wipe the porridge from the young boy. The view is very gentle and heart-warming for anyone who see it. Apparently Naruto also share that sentiment as he blushed furiously afterward.

His cute action earned him a chuckle from both Thoth and Ryoji.

=End=

 **Inside Naruto Soul**

" **Damn you human or whatever you are. How dare you treat this great me as a mere battery. I'll rip you apart and savor your meat".** The legendary nine tails that plant countless fears in Konoha several years ago was currently wailing and screaming while he watch his leaking chakra being sealed inside the a purple haired woman. The countless symbol on the woman seem to purify the malice that exist on the chakra and allow them to be converted safely for her to absorb.

"…You sure talk a lot for a beast of destruction. Can't you keep it down a bit. It was getting a bit old hearing the same thing over and over again…Besides those energy are something you leak out to increase the dark energy in Naruto soul. SO whats wrong with us taking it and using it in a more beneficial way?" Makoto reply to the beast.

" **Yo…You. YOU DARE. ME..THE GREAT NINE-TAILS BEING REDUCED TO A BATTERY SO THAT ALL OF YOU PATHETIC EXISTANCE COULD MANIFEST OUTSIDE HERE. UNFORGIVEBLE. I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU"** the fox screamed while scratching t the bar that imprison him with no avail.

"Makoto. Don't antagonize the thing. It was getting a bit too loud for my taste" Scatahch slowly opened her eyes while looking at the great barrier. "Although, I have already take enough energy to supply the hideout with enough energy for at least another month so I guess we are finished here".

"..Good. Let's go. I was getting bored here. The fox is not a good conversation partner".

" **YOU…."**

Ignoring the thrashing fox, both Makoto and Scatahch left the front of the great seals and went to the medium. "Did you sense it Scatahch?"

"Hmm? Sense what?"

"While we're there, they is another presence there. Watching us. Analysing us"

Scathach frown. This new information worries her. "Are you sure. Could it be another persona who are walking around?"

"All persona who are not summoned to that world remain on the medium. That places have a nourishing effect on us. Not to mention there is nothing here even if they walk around. And I already give a warning to all of us to not play around her because it's Naruto soul. I don't want anything bad to happen to him and I doubt any Personas will refuse my instruction".

"True. But then who could it be. If it not one of us then it means that the one who're observing us was already here before we arrive".

"…Possible. Its been a while since we start living with Naruto. But it was also true that we really don't know everything about him"

"Perhaps even that disciple of mine is unaware of this. This is uncomforting. I hate unknown as they can cause unpredictable cause in the future"

"What do you think we should do"

"Find out who this mysterious observer is and eliminate it"

"…Don't you think that's a bit too overboard. That thing could be here to protect Naruto"

As long as its true nature remain unknown, then it's something dangerous to my disciple. I will do what I can to make sure that my disciple is well protected"

"Sigh. We'll gather a force later and look into this then".

"A wise decision Makoto. By the way, who did you send?"

"Pardon?"

"To Shisui. After the Norn sisters make a prediction about him being in danger tonight about Shisui being in danger, you say you're going to send some of the strongest combat personas to protect him"

"Oh that. I send Medusa (Gorgon), Yoshitsune and your disciple to do that"

"Sigh. I understands the other two but why my disciple. You should know as well as I do that the man simply have zero ability in covert mission. I would like to held our combat capacity from being known by the villages too much. Especially since Danzo is still here".

"Don't worry. I make sure to give them something to hide their identity while they're doing that. ID presence here really save us".

"I see. A tool from Ippon Datara then. Chuckle. I agree. His weapon manufacturing ability have place us on favourable light in the villages especially with those chakra weapons"

"Hmm. Not only that by taking all the information that the other persona have, and convert it as his own, Ippon Datara was able to restructure and recreate the tools and weapons from various legends and stories".

"Well, I guess some of that is also thanks to the material in this world. Unlike your world Makoto, the material in this world have the ability to recreate the effects that we want. Perhaps because this world is still in the phase of power and supernatural environment"

"Guess so. Ippon and Thoth explanation was very complex so I also have some trouble understandings it. But I guess yeah, something like that".

"Hmmm. Intriguing. Imagine if we able to recreate gae bolg from my memories, Balmug from Siegfrid and Excalibur from Vivian. The ability those weapons have may change the history of this world"

"But at the same time it was also useless, don't you think".

"Why do you think that?"

"Well for one, I doubt Naruto will have the ability to wield them. The boy seem to have a lack of ability in handling weapons. The only thing h seem to be able to handle proficiently is those kunai"

"Chuckle. Yes. The boy is a brawler. He think faster with his fist while seem to lack the ability to learn a more complex and noteworthy weapon style and techniques"

"So. There no need to create them. Naruto won't know how to use them anyway. You guys can also manifest those weapons when you need them in battle right. Without needing the physical one. Not to mention, it will be dangerous, if somehow they fall into the hand of wrong people".

"…Makoto you are quite an idiots aren't you" Scatahch speak after a brief moment of silent confusing Makoto.

"…What?"

"The weapons and tools are not for Naruto, they're for you"

"Huh?"

"It was true that for any of us we can just summon the weapons of tool we need because they are also recorded in the sea of souls as part of our legends or myths. Since we inherited the memories and power of the originals from there, we do have access to the weapon or tools that are tied to the originals figure. However unlike us, Makoto you do not have a legends nor story behind you that describe anything weapon like that. So in battle you basically have no available weapon ready to be used".

"…"

"I'm sure by now you have realize Makoto. When you are summon as one of Naruto clones, you have no access to any weapon. Even last time you are lucky to have founded a sword at Naruto apartment when we confront the roots. However, the same cannot be said to be the same as other time. For that, it is safer if you can have some weapon in that world when Naruto summon you. Although that chain ability of yours does allow you some room in combat but let's be honest, you are not well proficient in them correct?"

Wordlessly Makoto nod. It's true. This ability he inherited from Kushina through the Universe arcana is still something hard for him to use freely. It seem to require a mastery of chakra on his part to be able to used proficiently. However, this energy known as chakra was something foreign to him and frankly, he still have some difficulty using them right.

"See. So that's why we think you should rely on weapon you are used too. Like swords, spear, bow and others. That way you become more flexible and able to fight more efficiently"

"But. Was it really necessary to go that far"

"Sigh. I know it have been quite a while since we have a strong adversary. However, do not forgets Makoto, that this worlds have people with supernatural power. Some of them may even have the capacity to eradicate all of us. To avoid that, we improve our strength and prepare for anything to come" Scatahch explained seriously. There are a rare grim expression on her flawless face.

"..Yes. You're right. This is not time to relax. We must increase our battle strength as soon as possible. Thank you Scatahch".

"I'm glad you understands Makoto. And about the weapon, don't worry Thoth and I have been studying this world rune technique. And I believe we may can inscribe them with a rune to prevent outsiders from using them freely not that most of them are weapons that permit common people to use them though".

"Hmm. I leave them to you then".

"Very well"

As they talk while walking it did not take long before they arrive in front of the medium. Wordlessly they enter the massive structure while each hold a different though but the same goal.

=End=

 **Forest nearby Konoha**

Bang. The land rumble vigorously after it was hit by a torrential blast from a green colossal giants. The giants stood behind a man as if it was protecting him, making the people surrounding them to felt a sense of dread.

The man Shisui was holding his kunai while looking at his attacker. Each of them was a member of roots under Danzo. He know that the man have ask for his clans elimination, and while he volunteer to use his ultimate genjutsu Kotoamatsukami to control his clan to make them forget about this ridiculous coup d'etat it seem that Danzo hold a different though.

So that lead to his current skirmish. The man have come for his eyes. For that he was sure. However he can't just give it to them man. While knowing the man hold the same value to protect the village, his way is too dangerous and ruthless. To the man he cannot hand over his eyes. They're too dangerous to be wield by such man.

Grinning he command his Susanoo to shoot another barrage of needles at the surrounding Roots member in hopes of opening enough hole that he can use to escape.

=End=

 **At the tree near the battle**

"Whistle. HAHA. Man the boy good I give you that. He almost took out all of them in that attacks"

"Yes. But his current condition is somehow concerning. I doubt he can escape unscathed now. Not to mention one of his eyes is stolen during his previous battle. Perhaps we should go right now"

Instead of answering, Cu merely glare at Yoshitsune. His glare was so sharp that it cause some discomfort for the white wearing man.

"Cu, why are you staring at me like that"

"Heh. You don't get it don't you. When a man fight like that, it's when he put his pride on the line. Barging into a fight like that will only tarnish his honour"

"His honour. But Makoto ask us to protect him. What will he say if we let him died just for the sake of his honour".

"Relax. As long as he didn't die, it'll be fine. If it get too dangerous we'll go in. Hehe. Okay kid. Show me. That passion and struggle of yours. Use it to break through there" Cu chulainn say as he hum while looking at the battlefields.

His action left his companion dumbfound and irritated. While yoshitsune was getting more nervous after seeing the barrage of attack sent to Shisui, Medusa merely shake her head while muttering "man and their ridiculous passion".

=End=

Shisui was getting tired. He no longer have the strength and chakra of maintain the summoning of Susanoo. Slowly the green colossal giant disappear as Shisui himself was beginning to wobble down.

Sensing the condition of their target the root member confirm "Captain"

"Do it" with that all the meber begun to hurl their kunai at Shisui direction. Suddenly the man disappear from their sight which confuse all that presence them. A single though entered their mind. "Where did he go" however those though did not last long as several fireballs manifest and hit every single person there.

Receiving such attacks one by one they was thrown away and losing their conscious.

=End=

 **Back at the trio**

"Well I guess that was good. Hehe" Cu watch as Shisui was carried off by a young boy who he often saw doing an ANBU mission with Shisui and Naruto. If he was not mistaken, the boy name is Uchiha Itachi, one of the prodigy of the Uchiha clans and a fine warrior that Cu would love to compete with. Suddenly he sense multiple footsteps appear from the opposite direction.

"Well. Perhaps now we can intervene Cu?" Yoshitsune ask.

"Sure. Now we get to have some fun. Hehe.

"Sigh. Please try not to kill them now. Makoto ask us not to harm any of the people of this village for it can damage our relationship with them"

"Tch. What? Really? I guess I can't go all out then. Damn it. Well I guess it can't be helped. I'll go easy on them….just barely to break their bones" he say while letting out a savage grins. Under the dark night the light of his eyes turned red and looked eerie.

"…This going to be a trouble later. Anyway Lady Medusa please go after the boy. Both me and Cu will stop the remaining root member from going after them"

"Is it okay with just the two of you?" She asked lightly.

"Worry not my lady. Even if I do look like this, I am still a persona made from the legend of the original Yoshitsune. He was a prominent existence that said to be a master swordsman an ability that I inherited as persona modelled after him. So I think I can handle that much" he declared confidently.

"…Very well. Wear those mask that Makoto gave you. Makoto wish for us to avoid exposing our identity for now. Of course you can change back to Naruto clones as that will create another problem".

"Hahahaha. True enough. Now my lady. Make haste"

Nodding, medusa jump from the tree to another and before long, she disappear from the dark forest.

"Now then shall we…" without waiting for him to finish Cu Chulainn already jump to the open field. Well equipped with a savage looking dog mask. Silently he look at the approaching army of root member. Yoshitsune merely shake his head at his companion antic.

The root member was surprise to see a lone man in blue suddenly come out fro the forest. He suddenly summoned a red spear and spin it around before taking a pose. Was the man their enemy? Seem to be convince of this all of them start to take a battle pose.

"Who are you. Are you with the Uchiha?" one of the root member who seem to be the commander ask.

"Who knows. Anyway if you want to go ahead you need to face me first. Sorry about that".

"…Kill him" with that command the root army rushed to the direction of Cu Chulainn. Letting out a smirk underneath his mask, Cu block the attack from one of the root member and with a blinding speed thrust the blunt side of his spear at him. The root member was thrown a few meter away and was coughing up blood when he reach the ground.

That attack seem to make the root member to realises. The man in front of them is strong. Cu meanwhile speed up and attacks all the root around him. He moves at an insane speed unsurpassed by the roots and each of his hit is savage.

Crack. Crack. The saound of bone being broken was visible and it sent a chill to the heart of the still standing member. Cu was like a fish that meet water as he create a chaos on the battlefields. The red spear in his hand, Gae bolg seem to let out a bright red light while in his hands. The red light induces something not foreign to the member of root. It was bloodlus. Something that they feel in most of their mission but never had they feel something so potent before.

However they were a trained soldiers. Composing themselves they jump and encircle cu while forming several hand seals.

'Fire technique – Blazing Eruption'

A small fire was released from the mouth of the caster, and as they approach near Cu, their size keep getting bigger. Seeing the fire getting closer, Cu merely grins before swinging Gae bolg in his hands hard, creating a whirlwind so strong that it extinguish the fire even before they reach maximum heat.

The root member was dumbfound. The man in front of them was able to stop the attacks that can destroy massive buildings with a simple action of swinging the spear in his hands. Moreover, it was without any ninjutsu .Such action was completely incomprehensible by them.

Some begin to pale under their mask. However more pick up their fighting spirits and begun to dashed forward to engage Cu in a physical combat.

"Whistle. Man. Now that is what I am talking about. A man should be like this. Come now. Accompany me in this bout of strength".

"For goodness sake. You are bloodthirsty as your legend describe you. Well I guess I should take my part seriously as well. Hassou Tobi" a sudden slash come out of nowhere and cut most of the root member that was preparing to cast another ninjutsu. Appearing gracefully from the sky, a small figure in white wearing a crow mask appear while holding a Japanese katana.

His appearance increase the root awareness. The blur spearman has a comrade. And by the looks of it, he was not weak. Their sense of dread increase.

"Tch. Why you come. I can handle them myself".

"Forgive me. But I do have to do my part or 'he' will scold me. But I promised not to obstruct your fun. I only target the root member that seem to cast those ninjutsu from afar while you can enjoy the fight with the one who engage you directly. How about that?"

Cu grin. He starting to like this little guy. "Sure. Now let finish this before dawn came" said Cu as he rushed forward.

"Sigh. I hope Lady Medusa can complete this safely" with that Yoshitsune once again jump and letting out another vacuum clash at the root member a distance away who appear to almost complete with his ninjutsu.

=End=

Shisui was being taken away by the water. He was smiling. Content. He has leave everything to Itachi. The fate of their clans and of the villages. He hope that Itachi can save both of them though he know that it was something unrealistic. He grins. He have left quite a burden to the young boy.

"Forgive Tachi" He silently beg for forgiveness in his heart. "How irresponsible he though". Leaving everything to a child a few years younger than him. He has fight with all his strength, all for the sake of his clans. But the end was still unavoidable. The anger of his clans for being suspected of betraying the villages since the ninetails attacks and being exile was too much. And even with all his power he can't stop them.

Shisui suddenly remember his young apprentice. The son of the Hero he admire the most. His small stature and vibrant blond hair added with his silly and innocent's antic always make him smile. It felt that he has gotten a dumb but endearing little brother all of the sudden.

The boy bloodline was also interesting. He admit he enjoy speaking with Naruto bloodline manifestation "bloodline" as well. Each of them have their own distant personality and though despite being the same Naruto. He feel happier there than when he was at his clans.

He do not want to die. He want to live and see where the boy could go. He want to shoulder the pain with Itachi as part of their promises. He want to protect his clans and perhaps one day find a girl that he can stay with. He want to one day have a wife and create a family which his children running around and him being scolded by his wife to stop and calm them down. He want to be happy together with the people he loves. But, alas such luxury was not permitted on him and he also accepts it.

As the water carried him away he make no resistance as he was ready to die, until he felt a loud sound suddenly and all of a sudden a feel his boy thrown out of the river and was sent to the land nearby.

"Garghh" Shisui throw out the water he accidently swallowed during his suicide attempt. Sensing that he was free from the torrential water and permitted the intake of oxygen, his body against his will greedily purge the water and try to take as many oxygen as possible to regain their stability.

"Found him"

"Man he sure create us more work. But now lord Danzo will be pleased".

He heard two different voice above him. He try to stands and resist but all of his strength has left him. Panic come to him. Never has before he was left so vulnerable.

"Now. Take that remaining eyes from him. Lord Danzo ordered it"

"Got it. Eh".

"What Wrong".

"Both of his eyes are gone"

"WHAT? HOW?" The man seem flustered before regaining his calm. "Damn it. He must have given them to someone by now. What are we going to do now?"

"…We report this to lord Danzo…But before that kill him"

"…Yes".

Shisui heard the sound of steel. He knew by now that his soon to be assassins was taking out their kunais. The weapon that will rob him of his life. "Heh. Gue..ss this e..ndi..ng is not th..at ba..d huh" he muttered weakly.

As the two root plunge the kunai downward to deprive Shisui of his life a silver gleam appear and push them behind. The root members was shocked. In front of them was a woman with a long light purple hair, in black while wearing a blindfolds. Under the dark night, her appearance was concealed making it hard to see her face even more.

"Who are you?"

"…"

"Answer me"

"I have no need to" a beautiful and elegant voice emerge enticing the two. "I shall take this boy with me. If you two interfere, I will be forced to incapacitate you" She stoically declare her objective.

Shisui was shocked. It appear that someone has come to save him. But who. Even the third cannot sent any ANBU due to Danzo restriction.

"Huh. Try if you can" one of the root member take out a kunai and throw it at her. It was immediately repelled. On the woman hand, a nail with a long chains attached to it appear which she use to repel the weapon hurl at her.

"Damn it"

"Wh..What should we do"

"Throw more at her. I doubt she can handle all of them at the same time" But alas the man prediction was off. The woman swing her chains around and the nail in her hands speedily intercept any kunai accurately. Not single attacks scratch her. Even Shisui who is locate behind her remain unscathed. The woman have deflect the attacks and direct them to an area where the target of her protection is not located.

The two Root members was secretly impressed by her. Her movement was polished without any wasted movement. If any of them try to dash forward or start to form a hand seal, the woman will immediately throw the nail at them and retract it while they were dodging.

The nail speed was insanely fast which make them hard to dodge and when they missed and hit the ground a huge crack and flying debris will be formed. It show how much powerful the woman strength was put when she hurl it at them.

It create a sense of dread in them, and it make them less willingly to fight the woman. Due to protecting Shisui she didn't move much from her position. Perhaps she sent their other comrades who are observing from the nearby forests. She seem to be content holding her ground and attacking them from afar and preventing them from coming near nor casting any ninjutsu that can change the situation around.

"Tch. How about this lady. Can you leave. If you do we won't go after you"

"…"

"Of course you have to leave that dying Uchiha there. Our mission is to kill him"

"I refuse. My orders are to retrieve him alive"

"From who"

"..."

"Not much of a talker huh".

"…"

"So what are you going to do. Keep this on until dawn. I doubt the brat will survive until then. His body look to be quite injured"

Medusa sneak a peak and the struggling to breath Shisui. Indeed he seem not to be long here. She must bring him to Makoto fast. There are several of personas who have the ability to save the boy. She must make haste.

"…I see. What you speak make sense. Although I was hoping to avoid this, but the situation demanded it. I shall have to incapacitate you two right now"

"Huh? Whoa. That is some confidence you have there lady. If you can do that why don't you do it earlier? Huhh?"

"…This is my last warning. Leave or I shall inflict on you a condition that might take several days even month to heal"

"…Hehe….HAHAHAHAHAHA. Wow. That's Scary" the root member laugh. Then his movement turned hostile. "If you have the ability do it then" he challenge.

"Sigh. Then please excuse me" The woman reached into her blindfolds and took it off. Under the dark sky, her facial expression was concealed but both the root member suddenly feel their body get heavier. Their body slowly seem to freeze and they later lose the ability to even move a single muscle on their body. Panic entered their heart. Did this woman cast a restraining technique on the. She seem to do so by removing her blindfolds. So does she has a dojutsu (visual technique) with the ability to restraint her opponent and rob them of the ability to make any form of movement. In battle field such ability is priceless as the moment it was used it mean instant death to the victim. Only they didn't know, the true ability of this technique truly able to instantly kill them.

The eye that cause petrification. Such is the ability and cursed to Medusa. With this ability she was known as monsters and was denied any semblance of normal life. Her original bear this curse and was killed to obtain this power to defeat a monster.

Medusa meanwhile seem pleased with her new ability. Usually just by looking directly at their target, they will be petrified and turned to stone. However thanks to the rune she have on her forehead, it was reduced to merely making their body feel so heavy and restraining their movement.

After confirming that both her victim was still alive and now remain unable move, it gave Medusa a sense of safety. "Now what to do" she thought. Although she can just take Shisui away and dash to the hideout, they might be another pursuer who hide themselves right now and will trail after her if she went by lands. And looking at Shisui condition, Medusa doubt he have enough strength to hold off if even is she run with all her might. There're quite a limited area one can take to avoid detection if they went by land route. After deliberating for few more second she finally, seem to make up her mind. Medusa take the nail that she hold and without hesitation, she pierced it into her neck.

"Guhh" She groaned slightly.

Her action seem to shocked the restraint member of root. Blood come pouring out from after she took out the nail from her neck. It was in such high volume that it create a sense of fear on both of them.

Even Shisui who cannot see what is happening can hear it. He has been participating on the battlefields since he was young so knew how the sound is when blood come gushing in high quantity and the how blood smell of. He start to feel the dread. From the sound just now, it appear to be the woman who come to save him. Has she been harmed?

Suddenly a blinding white light appear and suddenly both Shisui and the woman was no longer here. From the distance a sound of a horse neigh can be heard, but the creature in questions cannot be seen.

=End=

Several shadow jump out from the forest. "Kaji, Zoku, what happened. Where did our target and the assailant go".

Both of them remain unmoved

"Captain it appear that they're still freezing. The female assailant technique didn't dissipate even when she no longer here.

"The that's means she has not gone far with the target. Kuu use Byakugan and look for them"

"Yes captain" the addressed Kuu immediately put up a hand seal and newrby his eyes a large amount of vein appeared concentrating his visual power. He look around trying to sense the location of their target. However. "Eh?"

"What is Wrong"

"Apologize Captain. But both of them are no longer here".

"That's not possible. Are you telling that they can run far outside Byakugan range in such short time. Try again".

"….Sorry Captain. I still don't see them. It seem that the woman have the ability to move in an insane speed in such short time or that she have a technique that can conceal herself from Byakugan".

"…I guess I need to report this to lord Danzo then. For now we shall retreat"

"Yes Captain".

=End=

 **The sky in Konoha**

Medusa was reigning the beast known as Pegasus with her bridle and whip set. The beast was part of Medusa legend as a beast that was born from her headless body. Some said it was gift to her. Regardless the beast remain as part of the legend of one of the gorgon sisters Medusa, and as the persona that associate with that legends, it was able to be manifested as part of her ability when being summoned as the gorgon medusa persona.

She look at the boy who currently sleeping in front of her. Shisui was currently unconscious on the Pegasus. It seem he was unable to handle the speed of when Medusa throw him on top of her Pegasus and flew off into the sky. As Pegasus speed was very fast, it seem to render the boy unconscious due to the speed it use to fly into the sky.

Even Medusa was starting to feel uncomfortable. Although she herself possessed the ability to handle such speed, but the vessel she currently use was not as strong enough to handle the full output of her power. It was thanks to the fact that the fact that Pegasus summoned was loyal and attached to the original Medusa, and willing to protect her and Shisui from most of the damage when they break through the air pressure. If not Medusa afraid that the clones she was using might disappear and she herself be forced to return to the medium.

Normally such situation is not bad as it does not meant her death, but since her current order was to retrieve Uchiha Shisui, disappearing there spell immediate death for the boy. All thing said, Medusa silently thankful for safely completing her mission.

"I wonder if those two have safely return to the hideout. The amount of enemy they fought is not small" Medusa though before layer shaking her head causing her long hair to elegantly flutter in the sky. "I guess such concern is unnecessary. If they also inherited the power from the original legends then, the one that I should be sympathy on are on the enemy" She complete her though with a small smile. Riding her Pegasus, she ride it to the Namikaze hideout bringing a single wounded boy.

=End=


	7. Chapter 7

Namikaze Hideout Space

Clang. Clang. Clang. The sound of steel meeting each other and clashing was resounding in the room. Two opponent of similar build speed up and wield their weapons to meet each other.

On one side was a child with a blond hair. Uzumaki Naruto is currently gasping hard to regain his breath during his spar with Makoto. Sweat is starting to accumulate, making his shirt wet. However that is still not enough to put down the flame of determination that he have on his eyes. Renewing his determination, Naruto once again dash towards Makoto while creating several clones to assists him.

In response to his action, Makoto reply by dashing forwards against the small army of his charge. Reaching out to the Universe Arcana, Makoto release the skills store in it. The power that he once can use with the correspondents personas who have the skills, but such restraint was gone. Within the Universe Arcana store all the accumulate memories, bond and strength that he hold as the member of SEED. The accumulation of his life as Yuki Makoto. And one of the power it have is the ability to allow him to use any skills that he once have access to when he equip an appropriate persona.

"Gale Slash" he utter the name of the skill that he wish to materialise. Whipping the swords on his hands and creating a slash, the skill manifest itself in a form of a fierce torrential wind that proceed to hit the armies of Naruto, dispelling all of them except for the originals. Meeting the unexpected attacks, Naruto was thrown to the back of the training room and hit the wall hard creating a loud sounds.

"Gargh". The sole sounds the small child utter when he hit the wall. The impact was quite strong which create a sense of worries in Makoto.

"..You okay there".

"Ughh. Owww. Aww. That hurts. Come on Makoto. That's not fair. I got you there" the blond child start to shout at his sparing partner, apparently forgotten about the pain temporarily. However his action reassure Makoto and his slightly panic face, turned stoic once again.

"Yet I still stand" he reply plainly creating a sense of sarcasm that irritate the child.

"Yeah. You got lucky. If you got hit with my new technique, it will be you who was hurled to the wall".

"..Yes. Yes. I'm sure I will. Now you want to continue Naruto".

"You Got it. Hehe. That little attacks won't be enough to put me down. Now come Makoto".

Makoto look at him, and suddenly his expression turned complex. He look at Naruto and close his eyes, seem like he was pondering something. After a while, Makoto open his eyes and seem quite haggard just like he has lost some fight. He then look at Naruto with a sympathetic eyes.

"…Ok. Let see how you handle this". Closing his eyes Makoto call upon another skills from the Universe Arcana. Opening his eyes, Makoto lunge at Naruto and deliver a swift punch to his face. The attack was so sudden that it left Naruto unprepared, thus easily breaking his defence which have been drilled into him countless time by Scathach. If she was here right now, Naruto will most certainly be scolded and forced to retrain his defence from the start.

"Gahh" Naruto once again was thrown to the wall, creating another loud bang. It was fortunate that Makoto was controlling his strength to avoid harming the boy too much. "Damnit. You pay for th…." Before he can finish his words Naruto cheeks was slash and create a small wounds which blood start to come out from. However perhaps due to the shallow wounds, it immediately stopped. Naruto slowly put his hands on the wound and touch it.

He feel a damp and wet sensation. Curiously his hands closer and watch it. It was a red liquid with a deep crimson colour. It was not something unfamiliar to him, because he himself have been attacked before and the wound he sustain at that time make him quite familiar with the liquid. But for some reason, right now he feel strange quite strange.

Naruto look at Makoto trying to ask for an explanation for this unfamiliar feelings he is feeling right now. Makoto was staring at him. His deep eyes was observing him and somehow it make him feel uncomfortable. Slowly Makoto raise the sword in his hands, the light reflected from the sword adding with the expressionless face Makoto was wearing make Naruto take an unpredictable action all of the sudden. He run from there.

"Wahhhhhhhhhh. No..No..No. Arghhhhhh. Some….Someone….Please" Naruto start to run and scream loudly. Like a rabid animals he run away from Makoto while tear and snot coming out from him. It create quite a contracting view of the child as he normally always seem energetic and cheerful even in the most painful situation.

"Please. Please. Someone. Someone. Help me." Naruto continue to wail. However there are no one who come here to save him. He look at his back and saw Makoto continue to walk to him in leisure pace. However, the sense of dread and fear uncontrollably enter into his heart. All of his thought process was gone and only fear rule every action and thought he can make right now.

So Naruto continue to run, run and run. Without stopping. He feel that if he stop he will be killed. Even the thought that Makoto would not do that didn't enter his head. Naruto continue to run for several more minutes with Makoto slowly catching up behind him. However, perhaps due to using his stamina recklessly as well as the collapsing mind due to fear, Naruto suddenly collapse.

He feel no energy can be produced to continue running. The rest of his energy was used to crawl in order to escape from Makoto. "PLE….Please…Someone. Anyone….Hic…Hic…I…I… 't want to die" he plead. However the training hall remain silent except for the footstep sound of Makoto who continue to walk to him.

"RUN. RUN. RUN. RUN. RUN. RUN. RUN" such though continuously enter and repeating in his mind. Naruto crawl become a bit faster. In a slow pace, he crawl towards the hall entrance. There're a few meter away before he can escape from this round. "I can do it. I can do it" Naruto reassure himself.

Suddenly his back was touch and Naruto feel all the hair in his body stand up.

"Naruto" a cold voice resound in the currently silent room. Naruto heart almost stop. He feel hard to breath. The overwhelming fear almost make his heart stopped pumping. Unable to control the fear any longer, he scream and thrash his body in attempt to damage his capturer.

"Warghhhh..No..No…No…No….I don't want to die. I don't want to die. Haaaa…..Haaaaa…. Please. Please. Don't kill me. Don't kill me" He was unable to understands. His body thrash around and he can feel his breath grow more erratic by the moment. Suddenly he feel a warm embraces and heard a single voices. "Amrita".

Like it was a lie, the overwhelming fear that he felt slowly disappear from him. Naruto feel that he is slowly regaining his minds and capacity to think rationally. The first think he notice is Makoto face who have a mixed expression of concern and guilt. He look at him with a gentle eyes while slowly caressing his hair.

"..Ma..ko…to?" he weakly utter. "Ughhh..Ughhhh. Hic..Hic…Wahhhhhh" Naruto start to cry and Makoto silently continue to caress his hair while hugging him. "It's okay. You okay. You're safe now" was the words he continue to say to the boy.

Seem to be comforted by his words, Naruto continue to weep before he slowly start to fell asleep. Looking down at the small body in his embrace, Makoto let out a regretful sigh. "Is this really necessary Scatahch".

The door of the room suddenly opened, and a woman with a dark hair enter accompany by a blue hair man with a wild countenance. "Why, Yes Makoto. This is a step that all warrior need to go through. Before one can enter a battlefield, one must know the true meaning of fear. Without it the casualty rate become higher as one become more reckless and foolish while in a midst of a battle. I thought I taught you this before".

"Naruto is still a boy".

"A boy with a high responsibility. Besides he himself choose this path. The path where he can make decision for himself and have power to help others. Such thing is impossible without strength, you know".

"…I still don't like it".

"The pain of being a teacher is like that Makoto. Sometime, we have to do something that can even make our student hate us or fear us in order to increase their survival rate".

"…He cry so much. Running around like that. It was painful to watch".

"That experiences will serve him well in the future. Besides he's a strong child. He get around soon enough".

"Sigh. You're one scary woman Scatahch".

"Right. She was one heck of a slave driver. Always want the best from her disciple. If we can't do it the beating and training are enough to kill us. Sometime I feel that it probably be better to die than to continue training under her. You know there was this one time where she ask me to fight a freaking…."

"Cu. It seem you're very energetic and spirited right now. Perhaps we should do a spar for old time sake. I can also take this chance to see where you're at" Scatahch let out a small smile enough to bewitch the heart of many man, but for the people who know her they know that this smile means an inescapable pain if she was not quickly placate.

"Eh.. . No..No Master. That won't be necessary. I just remember, Yoshitsune ask me for some help just now. I should go quick. See you later Master", without waiting for her reply, Cu Chulainn, immediately escape from the room, leaving the three person.

"Haaaaa" watching her former disciple scurrying away like a headless chicken, Scathach let out a small sigh. Shaking her head gently several times, she redirect her attention on the two figure in front of him. "Anyway, we should first take Naruto to the infirmary. Titania and Vivian should be able to patch him up"

Wordlessly Makoto nod and proceed to take the unconscious boy in his arm into an awkward princess hold. Due to his body currently transform into a child version of himself, he seem to have difficulty to properly hold Naruto who have similar build to him.

Looking at such scene, Scathach let out a small smirk and proceed to walk to the infirmary pretending not to notice Makoto shaking legs while holding the small blond child trying his best to walk steadily.

=End=

Uchiha Shisui was currently confused. He was currently lying down on a comfortable bed and resting, something he rarely have the chance to do. Though his movement was quite restraint if he can call it that. Not that he didn't enjoy it but his current predicament was more important to him. He remember that he was attacked by Danzo while trying to quell down the Uchiha clans. Feeling weak and tired after escaping, he left everything to his friends, Uchiha Itachi and prepared to commit suicide to prevent further conflict.

But he was saved. Someone save him for purpose unknown. Although he was grateful he can't exactly say that he was excited. Whoever they're, he didn't expect their rescue on him to be free and the possibility that he was under enemy hands was high. Perhaps their goal is to extract confidential information of Konoha on him. Convince of that logic, during his first few seconds after awakening he quickly proceed to bite his own tongue before being founded out and was stopped in time.

So that left him in his current situation. Both his hands and legs are tied to the bed while his mouth is gagged to prevent him from biting his tongue again or reaching out to any sharp objects to harm himself. And he even feel that his eyes are closed by something preventing him from moving them, No…both his eyes are gone. Stolen and being entrusted to. So this blindfolds perhaps serve as to prevent him from entering into a panic state when he wakes up and finds out that he can no longer see. It seem his rescuer or perhaps interrogator wish for him to be in a safe condition.

Silently Shisui try to collect information using only his sense of hearing and smelling. The place was filled with a disinfect and iodoform smells. He can also smell a small amount of bloods. So it seem tis place was probably a hospital or a room for treatment purpose. Nonetheless it was for healing purpose, which more or less create a feeling of discomfort in Shisui. No matter how old he is, he can't seem to like this place. Most of his comrades and clansman meet their end here and even now, smelling this immediately make him remember them and such memories is too painful for him. Shaking his head, Shisui try to put such though behind him to focus more on information gathering when suddenly he smell something nice. It was fragrant and suddenly he feel a tiny finger touching his chest and crawling around them.

"Hmmm. You know when you shake your head while being bound like this, it create quite an erotic feelins you know. Especially when someone as handsome as you do it, it fill me with desire" a feminine and seductive voice enter Shisui ears. It was a very beautiful voice. Pure yet somehow feel lascivious.

"Hrmmpphhh" Shisui try to talk but due to the gagged on his mouth all the sound that come was incomprehensible.

"Wow. You just got me more aroused. How endearing. Why don't we have a little fun, Uchiha Shisui. I was quite smitten by you when I saw you the first time anyway" the finger on his chest crawl in an erotic manner increasing Shisui shame and sense of helplessness. Will he be taken advantage of in this manner. Such shame was unbearable, not to mention that he himself was still quite innocents in the matter between a man and woman. Somehow it create a high sense of discomfort so he struggle to break free from the woman seduction.

"Oho. How cute. Are you trying to refuse this lady goodwill. What a naughty boy, this lady shall properly discipline you then on how to treat a proper lady" with those words Shisui feel that the button of his cloth was slowly unbutton and a small fingernail start to touch his skin directly. His struggle become fiercer.

"Hehehe. Though I admit I never really enjoy such play, but with your cure reaction, this lady admit she is not thoroughly resistance to the idea of a lady enjoying a weak and incapacitate gentlemen. However do not worry. I'm a lover. I do provided happiness to both parties during the act. Now be still little boy. Let big sister play with you" with a seducing voice the woman begin to grow closer to him. Shisui cheeks blush even harder. Will he finally walk the stairs of adulthood now…..apparently not, when a stern feminine voice suddenly resound on the room.

"Excuse me. What do you think you are doing you slut".

"Tch".

"Get off the young man now before I make you do it".

Seeming irritated by the newcomer, the woman on top of him slowly get off. "Oh my Titania. Fancy seeing you here. I presume you are having another lover spat with Oberon just now. How come you come back so soon".

"Wha…How…Nevermind. More importantly what do you think, you're doing with a sick boy. Have some shame".

"Ohohohoho. Shame? Such thing is unknown to me. Why pass the chance to enjoy a good man when you can. It's impolite to them. Besides when both you and Vivian already ties the boy like that, already indicate that both of you also have some inclination in such play are you not.

"Wha..No…No. Of course No. How can you insinuate such disgrace act. The boy was quite suicidal when he first wake up, so we have no choice but to confine him a little bit to prevent him from harming himself"

"Yet the way he was position indicate otherwise. It was quite an appeal for woman like me. Some of my lover actually wait for me on the bed in that exact position when I come back. Though.." the woman once again start to fondle Shisui legs in a seducing manner. "None of them give such cute reaction like this boy here. Hoho".

"YOU SLUT. GET OFF MY PATIENT".

"Oh my Titania. Don't you know it was not healthy to raise your voice in an infirmary. It will startle the patient here. There. There little boy. Don't worry. Big sister is here and will protect you from this scary old hag" the woman once again start to caress Shisui stomach in gentle way. Somehow it was quite funny he though. The woman was using him to irritate the other woman.

"STOP THAT IMMEDIATELY. Haaaaaaa. For goodness sake, Medb. Please avoid creating more trouble. The boy is still sick and need more time to recuperate. Your presence here is a distraction none of us need. I also need to look at Medusa later. So please leave".

"Hmmm. Should I?"

"Don't make me ask Makoto to intervene now".

"Oh you with little sense of humor. It must be due to all the fight you have with Oberon. Your beauty as a woman is decreasing every single day, Titania".

"GET OUT NOW"

"Ohohohoho. No need to tell me twice. I'll go bug cu then. At least he is fun to teased. Now then boy, big sister will come see you later. SO rest properly okay. When you was fully healed, lets do fun thing together" Shisui feel a small peck on his cheeks and he blushed furiously. Then he feel the woman presence beside his disappear.

"For goodness sake. That woman does not seem to have any shame. Well, the legends and powers that she take, is the greatest queen of Connacht. So I guess it can be helped. Are you okay there Shisui?"

"Hmmmm. Owhhh"

"Oh pardon me. I forgot about that. I will take this off if you promise you won't bite your tongue again. Nod if you agree".

Shisui immediately nod. Being left with this state is embarrassing for him.

"Okay. I'll believe you. But remember, if you try to bite your tongue after I take out the gag, I will immediately knock you down. And believe me boy. I'll can make you leave the rest of your life in these restraint without any trouble. Changing your waste and feeding you food all the time while you are restrained on the bed. If you don't believe me you're free to try it"

Shisui feel a strong sense of dread. The woman beside him speak with such gentle tone but he somehow feel more scared right now compared to the harsh tone she was using to argue with the other woman. Furiously he nod his head to reassure the woman of his sincerity.

"Hmm. Good boy"

Shisui feel the gag on his mouth was removed. "Thank you".

"You're quite welcome my boy. But I must say. You're quite different than the rabid you when you first awakens. I actually loss a few hair and have a few scratch while trying to subdue you during you half-unconscious berserks."

"Ughh. Ummm. Yeah Sorry about that" Shisui apologize. He feel ashamed for causing trouble to this saviour of his.

"Haha. Think nothing of it boy. It take more than that to put us down. Though in fact, I'm more impressed with the fact that you actually able to wound me at all. That speak highly of your abilities. In fact if Scatahch didn't intervene, I doubt we can put you down before you hurt yourself.

"Nee-san? Wait. You're part of the Namikaze clans?"

"Hmmm? Is it obvious. Who else besides us will have the ability to rescue you with causing a political mess".

"Eh. But how did you…."

"Let just say some of us have the ability to predict the future. That's how we create a plan to extract you without severe political backlash"

"…Thank You. Really I mean it".

"Think nothing of it. After all if anything happen to you, the young master will be sad after all".

"Young Master?"

"Our little bundle of sunshine"

"Pftt. Oh right. How Naruto by the way…" before Shisui can finish asking the infirmary door was opened and he heard a gasp from the woman he was conversing with.

"My goodness. What happen".

"…Naruto is unconscious. Can you check him Titania?"

"Oh…Yes. Yes. Of course. Put him on that empty bed beside Medusa. But really Makoto. What happen".

"…A bit of fear control training".

"And by the looks of it, the boy is still lacking. We shall increase such training more in the future".

"…."

"WHAT…Scatahch how can you do that to a little boy. What if it create a scar in him".

"I know the limit Titania. Just focus on the boy condition for now".

"Haaaa. You are really a demanding teacher. It's a miracle Cu Chulainn survive while training under you".

"Nonsense. This barely consider as the warm up. The boy is strong. He get over it. Oh. Have you awoke Shisui".

"HAHA. Yup. Thanks Nee-san. Really appreciate you rescuing me".

"Think nothing of it. More importantly, I would like to hear what happened Shisui. Why're you attacked like that. From Cu report your assailant is an army of Ninjas who wear mask. But I'm sure Sarutobi will never ordered his man to harm you".

"Hehe….Well. I don't think you should get involve in this nee-san. It might complicate the entire Namikaze clans and that the last I want for my saviour".

"Too late for that don't you agree Shisui. We already involve in this the moment we take the action to save you. I'm sure whoever behind the attack already know about our involvement. I too also can guess who the culprit is. Your answer will only serve as confirmation and nothing else"

"Nee-san. Pft..Hahahaha. Yup. I can just beat you. Yes. The one behind this is Shimura Danzo. I guess he probably think it's a waste to use one of my kotoamatsukami for the purpose of avoiding the Uchiha clan rebellions".

"…As I expected. That man way is truly unscrupulous. Perhaps a talk with Sarutobi will be deemed necessary".

"Nee-san. You're not surprise that my clan was planning to rebel and create a civil war?"

"Well. I am not tardy during my time here. I do take some time looking into the village affair. Your clan is a proud one not to mention one of the village oldest partner. Suddenly when all your clan member was asked to relocated to one location and adding to the close surveillance they often have, anyone can see there're something deeper in this. My guess is you're all suspected to be involve in the nine tails attack several years ago".

"…Incredible Nee-san. That's more or less the truth. But believe me. My clans have nothing to do with the attack. It was a false accusation" Shisui raise his voice and look at Scatahch direction. Even without his sight he was able to deduce her location based on his other senses.

"There is no need to get so excited Shisui. Of course we know that the Uchiha clans is innocents. There is another person who are involve in the attacks".

"Huh. Ho….How did you…"

"The fox was very talkative when he is in the mood sometimes. Perhaps he grew lonely in his cage, who knows. I was able to get the answer for his rampage sometimes ago. Apparently the instigator was someone outside the villages".

"Huh. The nine-tails. But…How….Ehhhhh"

"You have the same reaction that Sarutobi have when I share with him that particular news".

"Then..Then can you tell this to the village council. Maybe they can stop these treatment on the Uchiha and stop the situation from becoming worse'.

Scathach give a pity look at Shisui. Indeed, she try to converse with the council and give this testimony to prove the Uchiha Innocents. However Shimura Danzo reign on majority of the council was too hard. Not to mention her evidence is not strong enough and the culprit also have the same bloodline as the suspected clans so carelessly invoking him or her might make the situation worse. That is the conclusion that she and Sarutobi have reach.

"I'm sorry Shisui. My testimony will only serve to make the condition worse. My standing in the village is not strong enough to move the politic here"

"I understands. Sorry Nee-san. It was too much on me to try to pull you into this when you have already do the deed of saving my life" Shisui grins but the pain on his face was apparent despite his best effort to hide it.

"…..Rest for now Shisui. I will come back and look at you later" Scathach start to stand up and help Shisui get into a more comfortable position to rest. "Oh and do not worry. I'll do some fuinjutsu (Sealing Technique) to prevent that little girl from coming in again and disturbing your rest".

"Little Girl?"

"Yes. Little Girl. One that like man too much. But somehow, I don't really hate that frankness of her. Rest well Shisui. You deserve it"

"Thanks Nee-san"

=End=

 **Outside the Infirmary**

"How is he Scatahch"

"Stable for now Vivian. I hope you can look after him more carefully. I'm afraid that boy will act recklessly in fit of passion"

"Huhu. Worry not Scathach. Leave the boy to me. But what do you plan to do with him?".

"Makoto ask us to save him because Naruto was attached to him. Well all of us are"

"Yes. The boy have a way of making people liking him. Such is the quality of a hero. Haaa, he make me remember young Arthur in his youth. If only Lancelot can be a little cheerful like that" Vivian stated, her eyes dreamed look away as if she was remembering a fond memories in far distance of the past.

"Vivian?"

"Oh. Pardon me. Its strange is it. I'm not really the real Vivian, and only the part of Makoto that was born from the his sea of soul. I only inherited the memories of the original Vivian bit for me such memories is very real".

"It was not strange. Such is the existence of us personas. We live as Makoto but at the same time we're also not. It's best not to ponder into this too much. It's fine to accept those memories as yours as that is our role and the reason why we're allow to exist as a distinct existence from Makoto".

"Yes. Thank You Scathach. This has actually been playing in my mind these few days".

"So even the great fairy of the lake also questions her existence sometimes"

"Of course she do. She is a being with a lot of free time after all, Oh great Queen of the land of shadow".

"Pftt. Haha"

"Huhuhuhu"

"Ahh. Thank You. I really need that Vivian".

"You're welcome. So will you be going to Sarutobi now"

"Yes. We all agree to inform him when we success in rescuing Shisui. I hate if the relationship we build become sour due to some secrets".

"Indeed. Anyway Thoth is waiting in the safehouse"

"Hmmm. I'll be going now. Please look after Naruto. I believe he will need a gentle touch when he wakes up. Unfortunately Titania is quite preoccupied with the task I gave her just now, so you have to take her job for now"

"Oh so I'm the second choice. How saddening"

"Cease with that second act Vivian".

"Huhu. Well then. All the best Scathach".

"Thanks"

=End=

Makoto was currently looking at the three figure in front of him. Shisui was getting comfortable in his sleep, while Naruto seem to be completely unconscious. But the target of his concern is the long hair woman who are currently sleeping In the right bed in front of him.

"How is she Titania"

"Hmm. Oh Medusa. She should be stable for now. Her energy start to stable"

Right. After safely taking Shisui to the Hideout, Medusa suddenly collapse. According to Scathach it's because she has use more energy that Naruto clone can produce. It seem she has used something called regalia as Scathach describe it. The regalia apparently something that allow the personas to invoke the power that exist in their legends or myth.

It was not a power that Makoto was familiar with. None of the personas show such ability when they fight alongside him in Tartaros. Scathach describe it become possible for them to call for such power when they arrive at this world. In fact the spear that she often use to fight was in fact her regalia called 'Alternative Gae Bolg'. While in usual situation it was possible for her to create many of them, the current energy that the current Naruto clone have is insufficient so she have to make do with one, or so she explain.

Apparently such power was not accessible to her in Tartaros due to becoming a being constricted by the system that exist in Makoto original world. However after Makoto gain access to the Universe Arcana, such power return to all of his personas, allowing them to obtain their original authority and power that originally inaccessible to them.

Universe Arcana, the ultimate power he obtain after the end of his journey. Igor has once describe it as the ultimate end or a new beginning. He guess it was not so farfetched, for he now in this worlds forcing a child to help him. It was a new beginning but one that he can't help but hate.

Anyway, it appears since Medusa use one of her regalia that allow her to recreate the Pegasus from her legends her current bodies exert more strength to manage that energy intake used to maintain the manifestation of that regalia. Although she was successful in bringing Shisui here, but her body can no longer hold up and that lead to her being unconscious in the bed currently.

For some reason, she didn't disappear and return inside Naruto but continue to exist albeit unconscious. Perhaps this means Naruto is getting stronger to be able to create a clone strong enough to handle the manifestation of the so called 'regalia' and durable enough to survive without dissipating after its activation and usage. Makoto more or less feel proud of his little charge. The little guy sure have come a long way.

"Ummm" Naruto start to stir. Slowly he opened his eyes. What the…Where am I"

"In the Infirmary Naruto. And keep your voice down. There're other people here"

"Oh sorry about that Titania Nee-san. By the way how did Medusa Nee-san and Shisui doing"

"Oh they're fine. SHisui even wake up just now"

"Really. Did..Did he"

"No. He was quite sane. Maybe you guys can talk next time"

"Umm. Yeah, I'll do that…."Naruto stop talking as he saw Makoto.

A tiny spark of guilt enter Makoto. He remember how the boy run around and plead for his mercy after he use the skill 'Evil touch' on him in their early spar. The fear was induced on the boy and make him look like a frail child who begs his would to be killer to spar him with all his strength. Frankly, Makoto quite hate that sight. The look on Naruto face when he beg him and how he cry after he dispelled the skill with Amrita. It was disturbing. Nonetheless, Scathach consider it necessary. Yes necessary, if the boy want to use the power entrusted to him.

Truly. After meeting with those two man, Scathach obsession in quickly improving Naruto strength have reach a fanatical level. Even Cu Chulainn agree that he never see her look that rushed. No matter. Now how should he placate the child. If Naruto wish to be angry with him then he will allow the boy to vent.

"Naruto….Do you remember what happen".

"Hih..Yeah..We were sparring…and then…I feel scared all of the sudden after you punch me….It was you"

"Yes. I inflicted a strong sense of fear in you during the spar"

"…But why?"

"We deemed you lack experiences in true fear. Missing such thing usually guarantee shorter life especially if you're a warrior. So I was asked by Scatahch to give you a taste of what fear felt like. But I understand if you resent me for it"

"…"

"Umm. Listen Naruto. Makoto don't really have any bad desire to hurt you or something like that. He actually try to change Scathach mind before. But she still consider this experiences as necessary to you" Titania entered into the conversation. She try to surpress the tension in the room and so far her effort are less than stellar.

"…"

"So Naruto. Don't get too angry okay. Makoto truly was worried for you the entire time you were unconscious"

Makoto shot Titania a subtle glare. The boy have no need to know that. Makoto himself was not good at mushy and loving thing, so he usually remain stoic all the time. An image he make sure Naruto see him as.

"Cool…"

"Huh?"

"Pardon?"

"How you do that Makoto. That was cool. I never feel anything like that before. It was a pure terror that make my whole body shake without stopping. Sure at first time it was kinda scary, but you didn't actually hurt me or something so I guess I was able to handle it better. But you should tell me first. I was seriously scared. Man I must look very lame and…."

"….."

"Haa. It seem my concern is unnecessary. I'll have to leave to get some medicine from the store. Look out for them Makoto, can you do that"

Makoto wordlessly nod while looking at Titania. He was actually more astounded by the reaction of Naruto. Usually when a child have been scared like that they usually will get angry at the culprit or ignored them for a while. But such reaction was unpredictable. Maybe it have something to do with the fact that Naruto is a child of a ninja village. Maybe they're more resilient and durable to such thing. Looking at the blond boy who are excitedly speaking without stop, Makoto start to blame himself for doubting Scatahch. The great queen must know that such thing is not capable of scarring the boy. All his time spend on worrying about the trauma that the boy may be inflicted seem so stupid now.

Silently Makoto stand up and walk to Naruto before ruffling his hair several times. Such action always seem to silent the boy. The boy seem to enjoy such simple action and when he do it, Naruto will stop talking and start to blush while letting out a silly grin. Similarly this time, the same phenomenon occur.

"It's good that you seem to handle this well, but still I'm sorry for scaring you like that"

"Nah. It was not that bad. I have experiences something much worse after all" the boy mumble the latter part of the sentence in low tone unheard by Makoto.

"Hmmm. Are you hungry. Titania send no abnormalities in you so maybe we can get something to eat in the cafeteria. After that we get you clean up and well rested for tomorrow"

"Oh great. Who cooking today?"

"Hmm. If I not mistake it was Vivian. She make her famous soup that you like just now. There should be some left. Lets go see after Titania got back"

"Yipee. I can't wait"

Caressing the excited boy hair with a small smile on his face, Makoto start to ponder, perhaps this is what having a little brother really feels like. He quite like it to tell the truth. The time he take sparing with the boy and watching him grow up, such bliss was not permitted on his past life. He live like a corpse waiting for the day he died before he meet the SEES member.

Apparently getting lost in his memory, Makoto was bring back to the reality when the infirmary door open up. Scathach enter the room and look around the room. After confirming the condition and situation, she spoke "The third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen have requested fox presence"

"What. Right now"

"Ugh. But I'm tired. Can we do this tomorow Master"

Instead of confirming Scathach signal both of them to follow her outside. This is after all the infirmary. It was not wise to discuss something there. Wordlessly Makoto hold Naruto up and carry him to exit the infirmary.

Scathach was waiting outside in an irritated face. After watching Makoto and Naruto approach, she spoke "Naruto get ready quick. This is really important"

"But I'm tired Master. I just have a spar with Makoto and my whole body are stinging"

"Naruto. This is important. This village can be severely wounded if the mission was not done correctly"

Both Makoto and Naruto was stunned. Scathach never talk like this except in the most dire ANBU mission like the one where the whole village that Naruto participate as an apprentice ANBU was destroyed by their target. Naruto expression suddenly turned sharper. His master was not joking, this mission by the third is very important. Naruto remember the look of the children that was killed during that mission. He was complacent and foolish that time which lead to him to be careless until the last time. That carelessness cost him those children lives. No. No longer will he repeat the same thing. Naruto secretly clench his fist and the shine in his eyes start to change into those of a warrior.

Seeming please by her disciple changes, Scathach start to move. Naruto follow me. Makoto please call all the personas, for a large scale operation. Perhaps none of us can sleep well on the duration of this mission" finish with her word Scathach took Naruto hand and walk ahead.

Makoto can sense the danger behind her word. He too was not behind the information and political development in this village. It has been several weeks since Shisui rescue and if he correct, the person Uchiha Itachi contact before should already proceed with the plan. Their plan to annihilate the Uchiha clans.

According to Sarutobi, the Uchiha clan have long been planning to revolt and as such a plan to eradicate the whole clan was created. But such thing is impossible. The Uchiha is a proud and one of Konoha oldest as well as the strongest clan. Their power is very strong to be handle discreetly and any large scale operation to actively destroy such clans may be met with the scorn and objection from the village. It was due to this that the Konoha council choose to tolerate their little scheme to rebel in hope they will change their mind, but it seem such thing is impossible.

However it seem that such thing was not possible. The Uchiha have been betrayed too much and their pride was step on countless time. This later turn into rage that will consume Konoha if not stopped. Something must be done, but the elimination of an entire clan was too much. He can bring himself to agree with it. Despite being a veteran in fighting although only with Shadow, Makoto still consider himself as a normal boy in earth so the though of a large scale killing of every man, woman and children was incomprehensible to him.

"Haaaa. I hope I was overthinking this" Makoto sincerely hope for such thing in his heart, despite knowing full well it was not.

=End=


	8. Chapter 8

Hokage Office

Sarutobi Hiruzen put his pipe on the corner of his desk and let out a small sigh. After reading the paper in his hands a couple more time, he take his hands and rub his head a few time. After confirming that his headache have lessen, he proceed to look at the small boy in front of him who're accompanied by three other individual.

"Well then. Its confirmed. The Uchiha clan is really going to do this. Those fool. But it's not that I can say much on. Some of this responsibility is mine to hold.

"…" Silent. Neither Naruto nor Makoto and Scathach utter a single words. Silently they continue to observe the old man who seem to have gotten even older while smoking his pipe.

"Haaaa. How disturbing…. Uzumaki Naruto. I understand that your alter ego have already inform you of the situation?"

"Yes Lord Third. My alter ego Scathach have inform me of the Uchiha clan desire to conduct a rebellion sometimes this month. They will assassinate several individual who important position in the village and use the chaos created at that time to take over the command of the villages and establish themselves as the new leader of Konoha".

It was true. Scathach has explain everything to Naruto while they're on their way. Her explanation are precise and on the spot. But the pale face Naruto was having, show that the little boy was utterly shocked by the revelation. Thankfully his experiences as an ANBU apprentice prepare him quite well for such situation. It was not his first battle, however it was quite disturbing as the other party was an ally of Konoha. While trying hard to suppress his discomfort, Naruto continue to look at Hiruzen.

"Correct. You have grown well Naruto. I'm proud"

"…Thank you my lord"

"The counsel have decided to eliminate the entire clans to avoid civil war a few days ago. However my objection have delay any order to do so from proceeding for a moment. I hope to stop this senseless bloodshed while they're still time. The Uchiha have been a long comrade of Konoha. To see them go like this is unacceptable".

"…"

"But my power is limited. The counsel reject my suggestion of negotiating with the Uchiha as they fear the clan will requested for more power. But the other alternative mean that the Uchiha children, elderly and normal civilian will be wiped out for the sake of preventing a rebellion made by a select few".

"…"

"To make the situation worse, all ANBU under my command is under strict watch to prevent me from doing anything. The counsel is afraid that I might send my ANBU to negotiate with the Uchiha clan on my behalf".

Suddenly, the old leader smile. "However they forget about you my boy, Naruto-kun".

Hearing his name being mention, Naruto straighten his pose and look at the third Hokage with confusion.

"Due to their effort to suppress the Uchiha, they forget to included you in the picture. No matter how influential Danzo is, even he cannot influence the rest of the counsel to watch a little boy like he did with my ANBU without proper reasons. This give us a chances to stop the rebellion from happening"

"…I see"

"That's why, Uzumaki Naruto. Your mission is to try and negotiate with the Uchiha clan head, Uchiha Fugaku and try to dissuade him from continuing with the rebellions"

"Eh..Me.. my lord? But…But..I'm…"

"Of course. I don't expect Fugaku to take a child like you that seriously. Not to mention you yourself have no skill in such diplomatic discussion. No. I wish to handle this task to two of your alter ego, Scathach and Thoth. Fugaku is one of the people during that meeting to prevent you from falling into Danzo hand, so he should recognize both of them"

"…I understand my lord. I will requested Scathach and Thoth to handle the negotiation".

Scathach and Thoth who are standing beside Naruto, nod soundly at Naruto acknowledgment. Giving a knowing look at Sarutobi which he reply. Indeed, the three of them have discussed about this for some time. This meeting is just for formality sake. The job will be done by them of course, but nonetheless Naruto must be supplied with enough information so that he can be ready. It was irresponsible to proceed just by themselves as they're by the village knowledge, an extension of the boy. Anything they did will be held accountable by Naruto himself, so at least his acknowledgement and awareness on situation are necessary.

"Good. I'll give you this letter. It should allow Scathach and Thoth to enter the Uchiha compound safely. Please my boy. The fate of this village literally lie in your hand.

"I will not disappoint you my Lord"

=End-

Konoha Village – three days later.

The wind during the night of Konoha was piercingly cold. It was at a level when one can help but shudder and shaking non-stop in order due to the low temperature. Such is the reaction of of the current one apprentice ANBU, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Achooo"

"Are you okay ask Naruto while taking out a few more blanket from the stakeout supply he has beside him and use them to cover the small boy.

Despite asking, Makoto himself was feeling quite tired. These past few weeks, he has taken upon himself to try practice his new power, the Universe arcana. He recently find out that the Universe Arcana is more mysterious and have more potential that he originally thought. It give his personas a power called regalia which allow them to invoke an ability and power that exist in the legend that they come from. And something more shocking is that the arcana provide him with the ability to summon several chains which is made of his chakra (or in this case Naruto's).

According to Sarutobi, that ability is something that Uzumaki Kushina used to have. Perhaps it was a coincident or her will before she disappear, this ability was passed down to him. Perhaps Kushina entrust this power to him in hope that he will protect her son better. Nonetheless this new ability drastically improve his fighting capacity. He too recently learn a new technique that can increase the chains efficiency in battle.

However it might take more time before he can adaptably use it freely. The amount of chakra required to materialised each chain is quite consuming. Thanks to his training and Naruto own ridiculously high chakra amount, he was able to create around quite a sums of these chains before his chakra reserve depleted. However he believe such restriction will not be long as Naruto and himself are still growing.

Removing such thought, Makoto look at the shivering Naruto and proceed to pull him into his embrace and then cover both of them with the blankets. Luckily this time he transform into the teen version of himself and not the child one, so he was able to properly cover the boy whole body within his embrace to prevent Naruto from passing out due to the cold. "Hmmm, a child body heat was quite high" he secretly considered.

Naruto meanwhile seem to tired to complaint and surrender himself into the heat that Makoto body is providing. Currently the both of them are standing on a hidden tree in a forest distance away from the Uchiha clan compound. This have been going on for almost two weeks, though of course it was not always their turn to do the stake out. Such task are almost delegated to personas who're more suitable to covert action like inugami who have the ability to collect information without being realised by the Uchiha clan.

Inugami, himself has the ability to possessed an Uchiha member and make him expose any secrets he was having without the victim being aware of it afterwards. Though beneficial, It seem possessing a single person for too long can lead them to become mad, so Makoto usually have Inugami possession for a limited time. Nonetheless, such ability was extremely helpful as the victim seem to forget what is happening during the time they have been possessed.

Though at first, Makoto was quite confuse with these new power and abilities that his persona show since they come to this world, nonetheless, such ability come in handy in this situation and perhaps even more in the future. Putting away such thought for a while, Makoto look at the shivering boy who still have a strong and unyielding gaze.

"Makoto. Do you really think a lot of people are going to die if this rebellion succeed?"

"Hmm. Perhaps. If the Uchiha do go on with the rebellion, it will become a large scale battle which will take a lot of life. Such is the cost of battle" Makoto reply. Indeed. Despite being a bystander, people who have less strength are usually involved in a battle with people who does. Aigis and Death battle have taken the life of his family after all, despite them being a bystander in the conflict between the two.

"I won't allow it. This time. I will not allow anyone to die lie those children in that mission"

Makoto still remember that mission. It was horrifying. At first the mission was simply to retrieve or eliminate a rogue ninja. However it later evolve into one where the entire village was destroyed. All the civilian in that small villages met their end without exception, not even a small child. Makoto still remember, that Naruto was tasked into bringing a group of children to the safe zone. However during their escape he was separated from Naruto in order to fend off a surprise attack from several ninjas, who come to retrieve the rogue ninja's.

Holding them in place, Makoto didn't realise that there're two more ninja's on who trail aftering Naruto group. Though Naruto did a good job surviving until he arrives, all the children he is with, have all met their end.

Makoto didn't make it in time. When he arrives, Naruto body was engulf with the red chakra that was seemed to be seeped by malice and hatred. The sight of Naruto who're wearing a feral expression and behaving like a beast was quite a frightening even for Makoto. He know immediately that the red chakra is from the nine tails. After all the beast don't seem to be tired throwing them out when he see him or his personas.

Almost by instinct, Makoto let out the chain technique from his body and restraint Naruto. The resistance to his attack was quite incredible, the amount of raw energy he demonstrated did take Makoto by surprised to the extent that he was almost lose his grounds. Luckily, his battle experiences and calm mind was working and he immediately stabilise his standing once more and summon more chain to completely restraint the boy.

After that he spent some hours watching the small boy thrashing around for 6 hours before collapsing. After that, Makoto look at the scale of destruction that Naruto has caused in his berserk state. The surrounding ground has a huge crack on it and the nearby forest tree is dying due to the dark energy that Naruto released early. Such power was indeed terrifying, even the two ninjas who attack Naruto and kill the children was shaking hard. It seem they're wounded during Naruto earlier attacks. Makoto, of course took no pity on them and deliver a hard punch that immediately knock them up. Even then, he continue to gift them with a strong punch and kick which he sure break some of their bone.

Then he tied both of them in nearby tree before returning to Naruto again. It was at that time that Shisui arrive. It seem that he was successful in killing the rogue ninjas. Although the regret and grief in his eyes at the number of death was apparent. Silently, both of them agree to bury all the villagers properly. It was the least they could do. Some of the body was not fully intact, which is the result of the attack by the rogue ninjas during his confrontation with Shisui. According to SHisui, their target was angered by Shisui hit and hide technique where he try to lure the man outside the village. Seeming mad with the stale battle, the man released a powerful attack that release a shard razor wind that attack the surround area which hit the villagers regardless old or young without exception.

It was then that Shisui change tactics and went all out to prevent more lives from being spilled but alas it was too late. Most the villagers has died in the rogue early wind technique and the surviving one too took their last breath after that due to heavy wounds. The aftermath was pitiful to look at. Bloodied bodies are everywhere, some are even in gruesome state. It was a horrifying scene to gaze into.

Building a proper resting place for each of the villagers took some time. Three days was taken to locate the bodies, transfer them and bury them. Since Naruto was unconscious he can't rely on him to summon a few clones to help them. Not that Maktoto want him to anyway, the scene is too cruel for a child. Silently both he and Shisui steel their heart and do the heart wrenching task without complaining.

On the third day, Naruto regain his conscious and the first thing he ask are the children he was guiding. Makoto still remember each of them. When they first get here, both him and Naruto was asked to pretend as merchant children who come here with Shisui as the father thanks to the transformation technique to make him look older. Pretending to be children to gather intelligence, both he and Naruto play with the village children in order not to rouse suspicion when they're asking questions to the children. Sometimes, a child make a better information provider especially in this village, where the community is close and everyone know everyone. Thanks to that, it was easy to identified the rogue ninja and where he has been hiding.

However, perhaps for Naruto the experiences was valuable and refreshing. Seeming forgotten about his mission to gather information (Only Makoto diligently gatherinf them while he play), the blond child truly act like his own age here, running and screaming with the other children there. Day by day the relationship between him and the village children got closer. Makoto on the other hand seem content to watch from afar.

In Konoha, the children are more or less told by their parents to avoid and isolated the boy, perhaps to the anger or fear that they felt to the nine tails. Moreover since they are civilian who lack knowledge on sealing technique some even considered Naruto as the fox incarnate himself and fear their children safety. Thus such experiences where he can play freely and happily with child his own age without fearing the discrimination was novel and new to Naruto and he enjoy every second of it. For him they are his few first friends and he value them as such.

That's why it was hard for Makoto to explain that they have died, but eventually he comes around it. Taking Naruto to their body, the blond boy cries his heart out while rushing and hugging the cold small bodies of his friends while repeating apologizes countless time. After that he take it upon himself to dig and bury every single ones of the children himself. It was quite a heart breaking scene to be look at.

Naruto denied any attempt to help him and after complete burying all his friends, he look at Makoto and Shisui and swore "I won't let this happen again. Next time…Next time I'll protect all people who are precious to me. Believe it". As he say those oath with a tearful eyes, his voice was filled with conviction.

Makoto guess it was then that he start to care more about his little charge. The boy growth was intriguing even for him usually lack interest in anything. In one way the boy make him remember the preciousness of life and it was wrong to ignored them just to avoid getting hurt yourself. Such is a cowardly way of living, he realise that now.

Releasing himself from the past memories, Makoto look at Naruto who was staring at him with a clear eyes. "Yeah. This time, we won't let anyone die"

"Yup. This time. No one will die anymore. I won't let it" the determination in Naruto eyes become stronger and Makoto too seem to affected by it. "Yes. Me and all of my personas will be behind you all the time, Naruto. You can count on us".

"That's right kid. You can count on all of us. A new voice enter into the conversation. It was Ryouji (Thanatos) along with Cu Chulainn, Titania, Oberon, Queen Mab, Vivian, Yoshitsune, Siegfried, and even Medusa who just healed several days ago.

"Finally. What took you guys so long. You do know the chance the attack is going tonight is high right?"

"Hehehe. Come on Makoto. Spare us this time. We lost track of time while coming here avoiding all the ninjas in this village. It was quite hard to make sure they don't detect us at all while, we're coming here. As expected from a ninja village" with a grin Ryouji explained. The glint in his eyes is apparent. Makoto was secretely considering whether the Ryouji was secretly an avid ninja fans even in their original world.

"Nevermind. Just don't make it happen so often"

"Can't promise you that. Those people here are sharp"

"…"

"Hehe. Okay. Okay. We do our best next time"

Shaking his head, Makoto look at each of the personas here. All of them are a combat-oriented personas and are taking their persona form instead of Naruto clone. It just show that tonight mission required them to be in top condition even from the beginning. The reason Makoto call out his available combat oriented Persona is because he obtained an information that, Uchiha Itachi the prodigy of the Uchiha clans have enlisted the help of a suspicious individual to eradicate the Uchiha clan before they proceed with the rebellion. However, this information was concealed from even the third Hokage. This is because Oberon and Titania obtain them.

It seem, both the fairies King and Queen have awoken an ability that allow them to hear past conversation that was held in the villages. More specifically, they're able to reheard any conversation that was held near plants organism. Such power manifest when Oberon or Titania stands in a location where there're abundant of flora. Apparently those plant whisper to each other and deliver the information of everything that's going on in a specific location. The more range the area is the longer and taxing it will be on both personas, so Makoto decided to have both Oberon and Titania to gather the information once a month and rotated it between themselves. Actually most information the Namikaze clan gather actually obtained by these two.

However such power can be looked on with hostility. The ability to spy and learned of everything can make other become suspicious and aware of you. After much deliberation, Makoto decided to concealed this power even from Hiruzen. It's not that he doesn't believe in the old leader, but Hiruzen position as a leader may forces him to take an action if he considers this ability to be a dangerous one for the village.

"Hehe. I can't wait. It will be exciting" Cu sudden words shatter Makoto thought and he direct his attention to the man.

"Cu. I hope you won't go overboard again. The last time you fight the root member, It take us quite some times to create an acceptable answer on why we're attacking a root member. It was thanks to Danzo who willingly retract the case that it didn't grow big. But I like to avoid any similar situation again in the future. Understands everyone?"

"Tch. The reason the old prick pull the case is because he too have something to hide. Serve him right"

"Cu Chulainn. Do you hear me"

"Arghh. Fine. I just go easy this time. So stop that glare Makoto"

"I myself don't have any preference for harming, so I'll have no obstacles in holding back in this mission"

"Ohoho. I wonder if there're any good man to play with. When I peek earlier, the Uchiha clans man was filled with a strong one not to mention handsome too. A mix that this lady approved. Hehehe"

"Heee. Uchiha clans does have a pretty looks. The girls are top notch as well"

"…Oberon if I caught you cheating on me again, I will not hold back this time"

"Hehe. Oh my queen. You of a little faith. Does your husband ever betray you"

"Do I really need to answer that. Anyway just make sure you're at somewhere I can see. If not the punishment will be dire, dear husbands".

"Understand Makoto. On my pride as knight, I will execute this mission to the fullest"

"…Understood"

"Hehehe. By the way kid, both you and me are waiting here, while Makoto and the other are doing the mission. So don't get any funny idea got it".

"Man Ryoji. Why can we go"

"Because you're too weak and I hate standing in a place where I can feel deaths. It make me quite bloodthirsty. Hehehe..so if you're feeling curious kid. Go on. I'll punish you accordingly if I catch you though"

"Ehh. Ryo..Ryouji..I get it. So stop making that face. Its creepy"

"Hmmm. What is that kid?"

Gulp. "Aaa…Ah. I'm…I.."

"Say I'm creepy one more time kid, and you're going to be punished. Got it"

"…Ye….Yeah.

Makoto shake his head gently while watching the exchange between the two. Recently, Ryoji have start to developed a habit of bullying Naruto, and perhaps due to his connection as a being who have authority over deaths, he often let out a ghastly aura that scared the blond boy when he teased him.

"Makoto"

"Huh, Sorry Vivian. Did you say something?"

"Yes. I was wondering if you have any particular thought on this mission"

"…No. Not actually. But I think a confrontation is unavoidable. Either from the Uchiha clans or from that 'man' ".

"Yes. But, I for one, hope that such confrontation can be avoided. Fighting is indeed a warrior way, but this time it might involve non-combatant as well as children. And that is not something I want to see. Thus, I hope Scatahch and Thoth is able to convince the Uchiha head"

"So am I, Vivian. So am I" Makoto say while walking ahead and stare at the Uchiha compound. He look at the Uchiha clan ground and hope for the best in Scathach and Thoth.

=End=

Uchiha Fugaku was currently having the worst and probably the most chaotic day of his life. In front of him two figure which he has seen before during one of the council meeting are sipping the tea that his wife made. The woman was quite a beauty, with her long purplish hair and slender body that comparable to the ideal woman everyman search and fought for. Wearing a kimono with pink flower pattern, her beauty was further enhanced.

On the other hand, the other visitor is a child with white hair. He has a cute appearances that every neighbour mother would dote on and his own mother would praise nonstop if she met her friends during a walk. Wearing a child size hakama coloured in black and white, he small eyes continue to stare at Fugaku with his smile plastered without ending on his face which totally unsuited to the form he was taking.

"Fugaku, you are making this difficult for me" he opened while putting down the cup. The counsel have already been informed of your clans rebellion two days later, and were preparing to retaliate with the village whole power. Sarutobi have sent the two of us to help avoid making bloodshed but your insistence of denial is making this hard".

"Like I mention before Thoth-sama, I have no idea what you're talking about. Our clans have been with Konoha since the first Hokage and is one of the most loyal clans here. To rebel against the very village our ancestor help building is preposterous. I have no idea how the village get this idea of our clan rebellion but I assure you, it was not true"

"Fugaku. Your clan have been buying an enormous amount of food and weapons recently. Not only that you have been conducting a secret meeting every night. Your able clansman was called back to the village and any mission given to them was denied with the excuse of 'not feeling well'. Such actions can easily make one deduce your true purpose. You're trying to gather your clan and equip yourself with enough strength to topple the management of the village".

"Thoth-sama I…." Fugaku was quite surprised that such action was found out. His clans have been doing them quite discreetly to the level of not rouse suspicion. However this is a ninja village, and information gathering was the top of the field here, so he was not too surprised. Still as the head of the clan, he will not admit such thing so easily. This is his responsibility as the Uchiha clan head.

"My apologies Thoth sama. But I assure you that wherever you heard of that information, it was not true. The loyalty we Uchiha have toward the village is true to the core and betraying the village is unthinkable"

"Fugaku, you know that I was not one to come without a concrete proof and information. I believe my action in rooting out every spies and traitor in Konoha have prove this point"

"And it was brilliant Thoth-sama. You strategy and the way you sway the related member and counsel to permited the plan was impeccable. Truly, if you are nominated to serve Konoha as the second tactician after the Nara clan, I believe no one will object. But regardless, I must once again denied of this accusation. My clan have no plan nor desire to conduct a rebellion whether in these past few days or in the future"

"Sigh, Fugaku, according to our information you're planning to kill the third hokage and then assassinate the rest of major power in the village so your clan can immediately resume the command here. Of course, you expected resistance after the takeover, which explain those weapons and food in your clan ground. It was used as resources to fight the rest of the clans if they disagree with you, correct" Thoth push. He must break through Fugaku stubbornness before he can negotiate in a more direct manner. But the man denial is making this hard.

"…That alone does not serve as any proof. Those resources was bought in abundant for training purposes. Our clan are planning a large scale expedition for two weeks to train our young generation of our clans secret technique. The food and weapons are for that purposes.

"…"

"…I can see this is going no where. Perhaps another time will make you more willing to share the truth with us, Fugaku".

"…There is simply no truth to share, Thoth sama. The Uchiha clan is loyal"

"Perhaps so, but I am aware that even the most loyal will be turned if their right are trampled.

"!"

"Both lady Scathahch and I will return tomorrow Fugaku. I hope you will be more ready to properly negotiate then. Remember, we're here on the behalf of the third Hokage and not the village. Consider us as his last hope to save this clans".

"…."

Thoth start to stand up and walk slowly to the door. Behind me Scathach follow without uttering a single sounds. Her thought unknown.

Outside the room, Scathach met with a woman with long black hair holding a big box covered in purple clothes. Her expression calm and her air gentle. Holding the boy she bring it closer to Scathach while smiling.

"This is something for Naruto. That boy is too skinny, he should eat some more"

"Thank You" Scatahch state gratefully. The woman in front of him is Uchiha Mikoto. A strong warrior even by Scatahch standards. Given that she was a woman, it make Scathach even more cordial with her. Both of them met when Naruto went to Shisui home to for a briefing for one of the ANBU mission. It was then that she was coming to give a food to Shisui. Shamefully at that time, Naruto stomach was rumbling thus creating a very awkward moment.

However the woman just laugh and return home. Scathach thought that was the end of that and was quite surprised when she come back to share more food with them bringing along another small boy. Later that night the five of them sit down and enjoy her home cook meal together. It was one of the few precious moment Scathach felt living. The moment was harmonies and peaceful. Mikoto particularly was quite fussy with Naruto and often chided him for leaving the vegetables and only eating the meat. Naruto complained quite often which later lead to a very harsh rebuke from the young mother.

When the other boy start to tease Naruto about it, Mikoto also extend her rebuke to him. Forcing the boy to apologize and to 'play nice'. Regardless the two boy just seen unable to stay peacefully and enjoy the dinner. It was after, Scathach intervene with one of her smile that both boy seem to sit down more formally and enjoy the dinner more in a more respectful manner.

After that Mikoto rub Naruto head and inviting him to come again next time. Although Naruto shouted he won't, thanks to her own sharp observation skills, Scathach was able to see that Naruto face was red the entire time.

While initially suspicious of the woman, Sarutobi explanation that both Mikoto and Kushina was friends before. Such news immediately remove her from Scathach list of potential danger. After that, she has less chance to see Mikoto due to official meeting she has with Sarutobi to plan the strategy to root out the villages spies, but Makoto often say that Mikoto often send food via Shisui to Naruto and even if they met of the street, Mikoto will take some time to but Naruto something nice such as candies, toys or books. She also bring her son name Sasuke to dine with Naruto if she saw him coming to Shisui house. Accordingly both boys often bicker and have a fight when they meet, which require Shisui or Mikoto to break it up.

Finish with her little reminiscent, Scathach look back at the woman before her. "Thank You Mikoto. You're right. I should look into giving the boy a few meat to build up his body"

"Hahahaha" She laugh with a serene sound. Just make sure to control it. Too much is not too good after all".

"Do not worry. I know the limit. My body is the best proof"

"True. Such body was an envy to all woman. Did you know some of the man in our clan was ogling you all the way when you come here".

"Hmmm. Really? I didn't notice"

"Sure. They are very discrete when doing it and you didn't kick one of them who got a little bit touchy"" Mikoto reply in a sarcastic yet playful tone.

"I was giving the youth a valuable lesson of not treating a woman body so casually. I believe my lesson shall serve as a strong reminder to him in the future.

"Pftttt. Hahahahahaha" Mikoto let out a graceful laugh which is also follow by Scathach.

"Well. Then. I should get going. I'll come back tomorrow"

"Lady Namikaze".

"Hmmm? Yes Mikoto"

"Please don't think badly of Fugaku. Despite that, he really try his hardest to maintain and protect this clans".

"Worry not. I know that during our conversation".

"Thank You"

Scathach let out a small smile and walk outside where Thoth is waiting. "See you later Mikoto. You son should be returning soon right"

"Ah yes. Recently he comes back so late that I don't know what to do with him. He really trains until late evening"

"Boys will always be boys. Maybe he gone out to play with his friends".

"Maybe"

"Okay then. Later Mikoto".

"Have a safe trip, Lady Namikaze".

=End=

After watching the woman and boy from Namikaze clan leave, Mikoto close the door and walk toward the room her husband was currently residing. After entering, she was momentarily shocked. Her husband seem to age a lot and his spirit was low.

"Fugaku…"

"…Mikoto. Where did I go wrong in this"

"…."

"In order to reclaim the glory of the clan and trust that the village have to our clan I have been training each of our clan and hammer into them the strict and discipline they need to assure the others of our clan sincerity and strength. For that, I even sacrifice our first born, Itachi. I force him to become stronger so that he can serve as the pipe between the Uchiha and the village. In hope that maybe…maybe someday, when his power was acknowledges, he can be put in a position that allow him to help and support the clans.

"Fugaku…."

"Everyday, when I saw his wounded body when he come back from a mission, a part of me died. I force our little boy to grow up too fast and denied him of any experiences and happiness that a child should have. But Itachi" Here Fugaku voice start to shake "Never once complaint or blame me. He take all the mission he's given and complete them brilliantly. Truly, he's the son I'm never deserve"

"Fugaku..I'm sure….."

"No Mikoto. I know full well of my position. Not only Itachi, I also don't know how to treat Sasuke. Unlike Itachi, Sasuke talent is not so good. So I don't have to burden him with the same burden I gave Itachi. But I don't know how to react around him. If I pamper him, I feel guilty for Itachi who was denied such notion when he's at Sasuke age. But it was also not fair for Sasuke. The boy crave my acknowledgement, I know that but I just can't give it to him". Fugaku put a hand to support his head, the misty eyes he has was apparent to Mikoto.

With her tears also starting to fall down, she run to her husband and hug him. The man was carrying a heavy burden as the leader of his clans, but at the same time he regret not able to act as a father to his children due to the duty he has as the Uchiha head. Mikoto was powerless in the clan politic but the least she could do was console her heartbroken husbands.

"I'm sure Itachi understands, Fugaku. He's a smart child. Sasuke is still young but I'm sure one day he too will understands".

Fugaku spend a half an hour letting himself being consoled by his wife. Truly Mikoto was an ideal wife every man dreamed off. Instead of blaming him for almost destroying their family, she make an effort to understands his position and avoid blaming him. After a while Fugaku regain his composure.

"Forgive me, Mikoto. It must make f you quite uncomfortable. I'm really sorry. I'm usually not like this"

"It's okay. You must be quite tired"

"Thank You. By the way, where is Itachi"

"Oh, he was out. I assume he was on a missions"

"There are no records of any active mission that he was in. According to the schedule, he was off duty for now"

"Strange. That child was becoming more recluse when Shisui dies"

"…Both of them are as close as brother. Shisui death was something that pain me even now"

"I hope we can get through this as a clan. I hope none of our clan children will be met with premature death anymore in the future"

"We will. But for that, we must free ourselves from this lives of a prisoner"

"…"

"I will free our clan from this lives of being isolated and constantly being observes like a suspect. The Uchiha pride will be regain"

"Do we really need those pride Fugaku…"

"Mikoto?"

"I mean, our current live is not that bad. Its not like the village did anything to us".

"…No. No for now. But Mikoto the village is constantly observing us. Watching our every move like a hunter to its prey. If we make even one mistake then they will pounce on us. This is no longer a life of a clan that serve a village but more like a prisoner that await execution. If we don't attack they now, they will attack us sooner or later under the pretence of preventing us from using the nine tails to destroy Konoha. Our bloodline was feared in Konoha now thanks to its potential to control the beast and many in the village actively want the Uchiha to be gone"

"…How sad. We're being submitted to such treatment only because we have the power to do what other can't"

"Yes. But such is the nature of human. SO all we can do is fight for the safety of our people.

"…"

"I'm going out. There another meeting tonight before we completely prepared for the assault"

"Be careful Fugaku"

"I will".

=End=

Uchiha Itachi continue to listen to the conversation between his parents and retreat when he hear his father going out. He sneak into his house earlier to take the equipment he need for the act toninght and just happen to heard the discussion between his father and two people who he assume one of those highly sealed secret of Uzumaki Naruto bloodline, the 'alter ego'. He too have a pleasure of leading a few mission with the boy as an ANBU apprentice. Itachi himself thought that although the boy himself quite slow and weak in comparison to most ANBU which is not surprising considering his age, the boy possessed a strong light and temperament that he can't seem to get bored off.

Not to mention, the boy ability to summon clones with various skill set and abilities often boost their mission success rate. Itachi admit that such bloodline was truly scary and fearsome. It was like a one man army if the boy ever to learn on how to utilise them correctly. For example one of the alter ego called Makoto seem to have the power of the late Uzumaki Kushina, the Adamantium Sealing Chain while another alter named Scathach seem to be highly skilled in wielding spears. Although both of them are the same clones created from Naruto the power and skills that they exhibit sometimes exceed the boy by a large margin. Another alter ego, Thoth show no combat capacity so far, but his processing and negotiation skills was frightening. One by one, he reasons the way why each counsel member must agree to the plan of rooting every spies and traitor in the village. The counsel was denied of any reasons to reject the plan and every argument they give was countered perfectly.

However the Third also request that unless he ask to, Uzumaki Naruto and every of his alter ego are to avoid close contact or contacting any of the village clans for the purpose of distancing themselves from the village politic until the boy was truly ready. For that reason, he was quite alarmed when he saw Thoth and Scathach presence in his house. Both of them unlike Naruto seem to be highly intellectual and receive the approval and acceptance of the Third Hokage. In fact the third often request their presence when making some plans and their advices are excellence even by Itachi standard.

However by the third order, Thoth and Scathach usually refrain from participating in any of the village politic, so the fact that they was here means that the third approve of this meeting. Itachi was surprised to learn the third dedication and effort to save their clan. He once again renew his respect and loyalty to the old leader. Despite his father incessant refusal to admit the Uchiha plan to rebel, both of them promised to return again for another session. This show that they are not giving up on the clan that easy… However what a pity. Tonight, the Uchiha clan will end by his own hands.

….However even that determination was weaken when he listen to his parents discussion after that. Never had before he see his father that weak and sad. To Itachi, Fugaku was a figure of strength and the face of the Uchiha clan. Since he was young, his father never show any weakness and train him diligently. But listening to how the man feel guilty and blaming himself for treating his son like a weapon, make Itachi waver.

Closing his eyes Itachi push away such thought and reclaim the determination he need by remembering the reason why he's doing this. He can't allow the rebellion to happen. Although the third have made an effort to save the Uchiha clan, it was too late. The clan was determined to proceed with the rebellion and any notion of stopping was out of the door. This is because the clan wish to avoid providing the time village prepared to face the clans properly if more time is given.

However if it's permitted to continue, Konoha will be engulf in a civil war which might attract the attention of lurking foreign power. As someone who already experiences the embroil of war and the pain it give, it was something that Itachi don't want his brother to experiences. Looking at the sky who is turning dark, his eyes have a glint of ruthlessness and his face start to become devoid of emotion. Slowly the boy went back and start to gather the tool and weapons he need for the operation tonight but before long his body start to shake hard. Itachi took his hands and use it to cover his face which start to break from the perfectly still and calm expression. Before long a small tear let loose from his eyes and drop to the floor. Rubbing away his eyes for several minute, Itachi pull away his hands and murmur slowly.

"Forgive me…. Everyone...".

=End=


End file.
